Tout finira où ça a débuté
by Black Cat XD
Summary: À quelque part, il y a ce monde déchiré par la guerre. Une des victimes se retrouvera projetée dans un univers totalement différent, où elle devra s'adapter à une autre vie, parmi ces gens en manteaux et leurs manigances...
1. La guerre qui n'en finit plus

Salut les gens!

Et oui, une autre histoire, encore une fois j'expérimente autre chose, c'est une histoire sérieuse à plusieurs chapitres, ce que je n'ai jamais fait seule. Et je dois avouer que c'est plutôt difficile pour moi, j'ai d'ailleurs commencé à écrire cette histoire en Avril dernier, après un rêve qui n'avait pas beaucoup de rapport, sauf qu'il était question d'une guerre, mais le premier chapitre m'ait apparue à mon réveil...

Vous vous posez peut-être la question: Mais pourquoi avoir tant tardé? Parce que ça m'a pris du temps avant d'entrevoir la suite et la fin, cette dernière n'est d'ailleurs pas écrite... alors les posts vont être plus espacé, pour me donner du temps XD

À disclamer: Aissa, son monde et les autres personnages peuplant ce dernier sont ma création. Pour ce qui est du reste, c'est Square Enix et Disney, comme d'habitude... Toute ressemblance avec une autre histoire est fortuite.

Note: Cette histoire fait abstraction du 358/2 Days et du Birth by sleep. Car je ne connais pas assez l'histoire du premier et je n'ai joué que dernièrement au second.  
Le rating T, c'est parce c'est un peu plus violent à un moment, alors je ne prends pas de risque...

Merci à ma merveilleuse Bêta-lectrice, Fire Serendipity, qui corrige mes textes depuis maintenant 1an.

Je crois que d'oublis rien... ah si...

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Tout finira où ça a débuté**

**Chapitre 1 : La guerre qui n'en finit plus**

Tout commence et finit avec cette guerre, cette guerre qui dure depuis si longtemps, que je crois que plus personne ne sait pourquoi elle a commencé. Malgré ce fait, les deux nations à la base de ce conflit n'étaient toujours pas prêtes à ranger les armes, car maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'une question de vengeance; si un fait sauter les entrepôts de l'autre, ce dernier doit immédiatement répliquer en faisant de même et plus, puis la première recommençait en faisant plus de dégâts, ainsi de suite… les carnages étaient toujours plus gros de jour en jour…

Il y avait parfois des trêves, la dernière avait duré presque vingt ans, mais un attentat avait brisé la maigre quiétude dont nous jouissions. Des images terribles nous parvenaient du front, des choses inimaginables pour moi qui n'avais jamais vécu en temps de guerre, juste le mot me remplissait d'effroi… Car je savais qu'à cause de cette horreur, je n'avais pas de père. Ma mère m'avait dit un jour, qu'il avait été le dernier mort de la dernière vague, si l'arrêt avait été signé un jour plus tôt, il serait avec nous… Il aurait été là pour ma naissance, quelques mois plus tard… il aurait pu me voir grandir… être fier de moi lorsque j'ai décroché mon diplôme de santé animale… Me féliciter de mes fiançailles avec Hans… Sa présence me manquait tant, bien sur, mon beau-père, de son vivant, avait essayé de le remplacer, ce qu'il avait réussi, jusqu'à ce que la maladie l'emporte en ravivant ma douleur.

En écoutant le journal télévisé, un matin, nous apprîmes que notre pays avait décidé de poursuivre les combats aux côtés de notre allié… Pourquoi ne se retirait-il pas? Pourquoi personne ne comprenait que ce conflit ne nous concernait pas?

Un peu plus tard, l'annonce du recrutement circula : Tout homme et femme non marié et sans enfant serait embarqué. Je me crus à l'abri, dans mon coin de campagne reculée, mais lorsque mes amis vivant dans des régions semblables se firent emmener, je pris peur. Ma mère et mon demi-frère taisaient ma présence, ne faisant confiance à personne, les rapporteurs étaient partout. Malgré toutes nos précautions, malgré le fait que j'étais un enfant illégitime, conçu hors des liens du mariage, il subsistait des traces de mes études dans les registres. Je savais qu'un jour, ils me trouveraient.

Et ce fameux jour arriva.

Un matin, alors que je démêlais ma longue tignasse emmêlée devant le miroir, tout en regardant les cernes sous mes yeux, j'entendis le cri de ma mère :

- Aïssa! Ils arrivent!

Je ne compris pas immédiatement que ce que je redoutais le plus arrivait. Puis j'entendis une voix dure, qui s'adressait à ma mère :

- Où est-elle? Nous savons qu'une jeune femme habite ici! Diplômée de santé animale, il y a un mois.

Il était hors de question que je les suive docilement, hors de question que je laisse ma mère seule pour s'occuper de la ferme et de mon jeune demi-frère. Je sortis par la porte de la salle de lavage, donnant sur le côté de la maison. La galerie de ciment, chauffée par le soleil, brûlait mes pieds nus. Jetant un coup d'œil vers le devant de la maison, je vis un soldat, me tournant le dos. Je choisis donc de descendre de la galerie, pour me cacher avec les deux chiens sous celle-ci.

Me retournant pour exécuter ce plan, je tombai face à face avec un autre soldat. Je décidai de sauter de la galerie, le sol était plus bas à cet endroit, je risquais de me casser quelque chose, ils seraient alors obligés de me laisser ici… Mais à peine un mouvement amorcé, il m'attrapa par les poignets :

- Oh! Tu ne t'échapperas pas si facilement.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, il me faisait mal. J'étais désespérée.

- Hé les gars! Je l'ai!

L'homme me traina vers l'avant de la maison, je me débattis, hurlai, tentai de le mordre. Un autre vint l'aider à m'emmener. J'entendis ma mère leur dire que j'avais un handicap, et que j'étais supposée être exemptée, puis la réplique cinglante :

- Si elle a une bonne raison, alors pourquoi a-t-elle tenté de s'enfuir? Je ne vois rien chez elle qui laisse penser à un quelconque problème physique.

Elle tenta de leur expliquer, de leur dire qu'on pouvait le prouver, mais ils ne voulaient rien entendre…

Puis, ils durent sans doute m'assommer, puisque je ne me rappelais pas être montée dans le camion, sans parler du mal qui me vrillait le crâne. Levant les yeux sur les autres occupants du véhicule, ce qui me fit mal au cœur : Je les connaissais tous, et nous allions tous vers des souffrances de toutes sortes, si ce n'était pas la mort elle-même.

Je reconnus deux amis d'enfance que j'avais à peine vus depuis des années, un voisin et deux lointains cousins de la tenancière du petit pub du village voisin.

- On peut dire que tu leur auras donné du fil à retorde à ces gars! Déclara Ian, le plus petit de mes amis.

Les yeux bleus, cheveux bruns, Ian était devenu un homme au visage bienveillant. Je posais mon regard sur la grande silhouette châtaine à sa gauche : Jamie me regardait de ses grands yeux bruns, pleins de mélancolie. Il ne disait mot, en fait il ne parlait plus depuis qu'il s'était fait couper la langue lors d'une sombre histoire de règlement de compte.

J'essayais de sourire courageusement à sa remarque, mais je ne parvins qu'à faire couler les larmes sur mes joues. J'étais morte de peur, j'étais déjà tourmentée parce que Hans se trouvait là bas, mais la possibilité de tomber face à son corps inerte me fit frissonner.

Le brun vint s'assoir près de moi, me passant un bras autour des épaules. C'était en quelque sorte étrange, bien qu'il y avait plusieurs années que nous ne nous étions pas vus, il me consolait comme lorsque je m'étais pris cette plonge à vélo, comme lorsque mon beau-père était mort, comme à chaque autre fois où j'avais eu de la peine étant jeune…

- Je ne croyais pas qu'ils iraient jusque là, murmura-t-il. Ils emmènent presque tout le monde, même ceux avec des handicaps légers… Comme le grand Tobi, tu sais celui à qui il manque deux doigts, ben ils lui ont dit que ça ne l'empêcherait pas de charger les canons…

Cela m'horrifia davantage. Cherchant du réconfort, je me blottis dans les bras de mon ami. Au fond de moi, je savais que je ne serais pas envoyée au front, avec mes connaissances je serais soit à la clinique vétérinaire, soit reconvertie en infirmière. Mais je ne voulais pas voir les atrocités que la guerre réserverait aux autres, ceux devant aller se battre pour un autre pays, pour une cause que personne ne connait…

- C'est ta fête dans une semaine si je ne me trompe?

J'acquiesçai, mais c'était loin de me rendre heureuse : Je serais loin de tout ceux que j'aime, ma famille, mon amoureux et mes amis, probablement les deux bras plongé dans un corps ensanglanté…

J'avais l'impression d'être une loque : En temps normal, on disait de moi que j'étais débordante d'énergie, positive et pleine d'imagination. Dans ma tête j'étais une ado attardée, mais là je me sentais comme une enfant qu'on obligeait à vieillir trop vite.

C'est dans une sorte d'état second que je vécus les évènements suivants : Notre arrivée à l'aéroport, l'embarquement et la traversée de l'océan. Je me souviens vaguement m'être accrochée à Ian lorsqu'ils nous ont assigné nos postes, puis les mains qui m'ont traînée jusqu'à la salle d'habillage. Où on me donna mon uniforme : blouse, jupe et souliers blancs, même accoutrement ridicule que les infirmières, sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir une croix rouge sur mon chapeau, j'avais une patte de chien.

Regardant avec dégout la jupe, je ne pus m'empêcher de commenter :

- Pourquoi une jupe? C'est ridicule… comment peut-on bien travailler dans ce genre d'habit?

- C'est le moins couteux à produire, les seules femmes qui ont droit à des pantalons sont celles sur le terrain…

Cette révélation m'enleva tout envie de protester. On me conduisit ensuite à mon lieu de travail, j'eus droit à dix minutes de briefing et je commençai à bander les plaies, appliquer des onguents et retirer des corps étrangers logés un peu partout sur mes patients. Jamais je n'avais vu autant d'animaux en si mauvais état : les chiens à trois pattes étaient nombreux, les chevaux ayant perdu un voir les deux yeux aussi. La plupart des pigeons et rongeurs étaient achevés plutôt que rapportés, sauf s'ils avaient accompli quelque chose d'héroïque… Ces derniers servaient soit de messagers ou de détecteurs à pièges… Une triste et courte existence.

Les jours s'écoulèrent, toujours plus ensanglantés que les précédents, jusqu'à la veille de mon anniversaire. Lorsque je sortis du dortoir, Ian m'attendait :

- Tu as une mine affreuse, remarqua-t-il.

- Je dors à peine une heure par nuit. J'ai si peur… Que fais-tu ici?

- Nous partons en mission de reconnaissance, car il semblerait que nos ennemis ont une nouvelle arme… alors je suis venu pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, puisque demain je ne serai pas là…

Il me donna une petite fleur blanche. Cette attention me fit chaud au cœur, me donnant un peu de courage. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je me contentai de sourire qui avait sans doute l'air triste. Il me reprit délicatement la fleur des mains pour la placer dans mes cheveux. Je fermai les yeux, appréciant ce petit moment, me surprenant à espérer qu… à espérer quoi au juste de lui? J'étais fiancée à Hans, que j'aimais… Toute cette inquiétude me faisait perdre la tête…

Il s'en alla, me laissant seule. Je dus aller travailler, poussée par ma supérieure qui passait par-là.

Je donnais le diner aux chevaux, lorsque la sirène retentit dans le campement. Sortant de l'écurie de fortune, je levai les yeux pour apercevoir une bombe qui tombait, elle avait un signe peint en rouge et noir, une sorte de cœur modifié… Reprenant mes esprits, je courus de toutes mes forces pour m'éloigner du point d'impact.

Puis vint l'explosion, les bruits cessèrent, la lumière s'éteignit. Le vide.

* * *

Alors?

Une petite review serait appréciée, vos commentaires me sont précieux, autant pour m'améliorer que pour me motiver...


	2. Il n'y a pas que le climat qui soit froi

Voilà la suite, je crois que je me la fait demander à tout les jours ici...

Arg... il y a une lettre qui ne rendre pas dans le nom du chapitre pour le menu défilant

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Il n'y a pas que le climat qui soit froid**

Dans la pénombre d'un grand bureau, seulement éclairé par une lune en forme de cœur, deux hommes de forte taille portant chacun un manteau noir ajusté se toisaient. Un avait le teint basané, de longs cheveux argenté et les yeux jaunes. Le second, tant qu'à lui, portait une cicatrice en forme de X entre ses yeux orangés ajoutant à l'air sauvage que lui donnaient déjà ses cheveux bleus hirsutes.

- Et pourquoi c'est moi qui dois y aller? Grogna ce dernier. Une fillette, on n'a qu'a laisser les sans cœurs s'en occuper, ils n'en feront qu'une bouchée… Plutôt que de s'encombrer d'un autre boulet…

- Et si quelqu'un comme ce DiZ s'en empare? Il en apprendrait trop sur nous, ça pourrait nous être fatal! Je la veux seulement pour garder le contrôle sur tous les similis. Mais si elle a un talent quelconque, nous l'exploiterons comme il se doit.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais! Et Saix, fait attention, elle aura surement peur. Ce n'est pas tout, elle viendrait peut-être de ce monde…

Le céruléen acquiesça avant de faire apparaitre un trou noir dans lequel il s'engouffra. Il déboucha dans un paysage complètement blanc. Maintenant, il devait la trouver, le problème ne sera pas pour savoir que c'était elle, mais pour la dénicher dans cette immensité.

Il avança lentement scrutant les alentours. Puis un mouvement attira son attention près d'un rocher. Il s'approcha doucement, essayant de prendre une voix douce :

- Bonjour, Je m'appelle Saix, je suis là pour t'aider…

Il finit par la voir : une jeune femme, plus âgée que ce que le supérieur lui avait laissé croire, petite, roulée en boule pour tenter de se réchauffer. Elle portait une sorte d'uniforme blanc, fait pour des températures plus clémentes. Dans ses longs cheveux bruns était logée une fleur blanche, tout près d'un bonnet estampé d'une empreinte de patte de chien.

- Où suis-je? Demanda-t-elle en levant sur l'homme un regard brun où l'incompréhension brillait. La guerre est finie?

Voyant que la jeune femme était frigorifiée, Saix prit une décision :

- Nous devrions allez dans un meilleur endroit pour discuter, où tu pourras te réchauffer.

- Mais si Hans ou Ian me cherchent? Ils ne sauront pas où je suis!

- Tu n'es plus dans le même monde qu'eux…

- Quoi? Mais… mais…

- Viens, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Il l'aida à se lever. Puis faisant apparaitre un couloir des ténèbres, il s'apprêtait à y entrer lorsqu'elle se figea, refusant d'avancer. L'homme lui demanda avec une pointe d'impatience ce qu'il y avait :

- J'ai peur du noir…

- Avec nous, tu vas apprendre à l'aimer. Mais pour l'instant accroche-toi à mon bras.

Elle s'y cramponna, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Cela agaça fortement le Devin Lunaire, mais il ne dit mot, Xemnas lui avait clairement demandé de ne pas l'effrayer. Donc il était coincé avec une peureuse ignorante… une femme qui agissait comme une enfant… C'était comme une deuxième Demyx, mais en pire…

-o-O-o-

Je ne comprenais rien. J'avais peur de cet homme, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre que le suivre? Il voulait m'aider, c'était ça le plus important. Je me laissais guider dans la noirceur, m'agrippant à son bras, alors que je ne connaissais que son nom.

Finalement, nous nous retrouvâmes dans une pièce aux murs blancs, vide, excepté une table et deux chaises. Il me fit signe de m'assoir, ce que je fis docilement, prête à entendre ses explications :

- Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir qu'il existe plusieurs mondes, le tien, celui-ci, celui où tu t'es réveillée… Il y en a autant qu'il existe d'étoiles. Par contre, il y en a qui ne peuvent être visités, étant mourants…

Plusieurs mondes? J'étais tout simplement ébahie… Jamais je n'avais entendu parler qu'il existait d'autres lieux que ma planète natale…

- Ensuite, tu dois savoir qu'il y a différentes créatures, les normales, ou les vivantes dont font partie les humains. Mais parfois, lorsque des humains meurent, ils se séparent en deux, le cœur, qui est contenu dans des créatures nommées sans cœurs et le corps, qui devient ce qu'on appelle simili

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir avec ses histoires de créatures étranges… Cela du paraître sur mon visage.

- Lorsque l'envie de vivre est assez forte, le simili est dit supérieur, il a l'apparence d'un humain, excepté qu'il lui manque un cœur…

Ma respiration s'accéléra, mais pas les battements de mon cœur, que j'essayais désespérément de sentir. Je commençai à paniquer, il devait être là! C'était biologiquement impossible!

- Calme-toi… Tu n'es pas seule, nous sommes un groupe dans la même situation, ensemble, nous formons l'Organisation XIII. Nous essayons de trouver une solution pour obtenir un cœur.

- Je… je… suis morte?

Lorsqu'il me le confirma, je ne pus retenir mes larmes Je réussis à me rappeler vaguement : La guerre, le sang, la bombe qui m'avait soit disant tuée… Je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose avant de sortir de la pièce, mais quoi? Je n'en avais pas grand-chose à faire…

-o-O-o-

Saix sortit de la pièce, lâchant un soupir… Quelle corvée…

- Alors? Interrogea une voix narquoise.

Celui qui avait parlé était mince, les cheveux noirs aux mèches blanches étaient noués en catogan. Une cicatrice barrait sa joue gauche, sous son unique œil jaune, l'autre étant caché sous un bandeau.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse? Tu veux t'en occuper Xigbar?

- Non, je suis juste curieux…

- Tu pourrais aller lui chercher quelque chose à manger? Je dois aller voir le Supérieur…

Le borgne grogna, mais partit tout de même en direction de la cuisine. Tandis que le numéro VII allait rencontrer le premier de l'organisation. Une fois arrivé dans son bureau, il ne se retint pas pour montrer sa colère :

- Quelle perte de temps! Ça se voit tout de suite qu'il n'y a pas la moindre once de combattante en elle! Si vous y tenez tant que ça, pourquoi pas laisser un autre membre moins important s'en occuper?

- Parce qu'il y a des traitres, et que je ne veux pas leur laisser l'éducation d'une créature si fragile…

- Vous pourriez diviser l'enseignement et l'entrainement entre les membres de confiance, lorsqu'ils ont du temps…

L'argenté prit un instant de réflexion, ce que son bras droit lui disait n'était pas dénué de sens, mais il détestait qu'on discute ses ordres.

- Voila ce que nous allons faire, je suis d'accord pour qu'elle s'entraine avec plusieurs, mais tu resteras son tuteur attitré. Puis lorsqu'elle nous sera vraiment dévouée, elle pourra espionner les traitres potentiels… maintenant, quel est son nom?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Je vais aller la rencontrer et lui en trouver un alors… Après tout, je dois bien voir de quoi cette nouvelle membre à l'air…

-o-O-o-

J'attendais… quoi exactement? Je ne le savais pas… J'eus l'envie de sortir, mais si cela entrainait la colère de l'homme aux cheveux bleus? Si je croisais des personnes ou des créatures pas nettes?

La porte s'ouvrit, me faisant sursauter. Un homme avec un bandeau de pirate entra, portant une assiette contenant quelques sandwichs. Je trouvai son aspect effrayant, peut-être à cause de l'œil jaune qu'il posa sur moi, ou à cause de ce point commun, que seule moi avais remarqué... (1)

- Tu as faim? Grogna-t-il en déposant le plat devant moi.

- Ou... Oui… Merci… bégayai-je en attrapa un morceau.

Je mangeai avec appétit, comme si ce casse-croute était la meilleure chose au monde. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, cette fois, ce fut un homme argenté, à la peau basanée qui entra, suivi de Saix… Le premier fit signe au borgne de sortir.

- Bonjour, je suis Xemnas, le Supérieur de l'organisation XIII. Si tu veux intégrer notre groupe, tu dois changer de nom. Quel est ton nom?

- Aïssa, monsieur…

Il traça mon nom en lettres dorées, ajoutant un X, les lettres tourbillonnèrent un instant avant de s'immobiliser enfin pour écrire un nouveau nom.

- Bienvenue dans l'organisation XIII, Xiassa.

* * *

(1) Non, vous n'avez rien manqué, c'est pas encore dit XD

Ce chapitre a aussi été inspiré par un rêve quand j'étais enrhumée. Je crois que c'était avant que je commence l'écriture. J'étais dans la neige, malade et Saix passait... sauf que moi il m'a resté là et est partit. Méchant Saix! Donc quand j'ai commencé à écrire, ce rêve m'est revenu et ça a donner le ton pour une grande partie de la fic.

Sinon, je suis contente que ce changement de style plaise^^ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue aussi les parodies, tout comme j'écris la suite de l'histoire de Xana, comme promis.

**nmfrter**: XD glauque à souhait...

merci à** Ewylyn, MariaCrimson **et **Fire Serendipity**


	3. Les autres membres

héhé... pauvre petite créature perdue...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Les autres membres**

Xemnas ordonna à Saix de m'amener à ma chambre, pour que je me repose avant de rencontrer le reste de l'organisation. Je suivis donc le céruléen dans le dédale de couloirs, essayant de mémoriser le chemin. Il marchait beaucoup plus vite que moi, et je ne vis pas qu'il s'était arrêté, emportée dans mon élan, je fus projetée vers l'arrière après avoir percuté son dos. L'homme m'attrapa par le bras, m'empêchant de m'étaler sur le sol, tout en me fusillant du regard :

- Regarde où tu vas…

- Je suis désolée…

- Voilà ta chambre.

Il me montrait une porte avec une petite plaque gravée : «XIV» Je passai les doigts sur l'inscription, murmurant avec interrogation le nombre.

- Nous avons tous un numéro, il correspond à notre ordre d'arrivée dans l'organisation.

- Quel est le votre?

- Je suis le VII. S'il y a un problème, ma chambre est au bout du couloir. Maintenant je te laisse, je reviendrai plus tard te voir, il y a des vêtements qui t'attendent.

Il repartit, me laissant découvrir ma chambre seule. J'entrai dans la pièce, refermant la porte doucement. La pièce était spacieuse, blanche, étrangement vide malgré les meubles : Un lit aux draps gris où reposait l'habit noir de l'organisation, un bureau de travail et une armoire. Une fenêtre donnait sur un petit jardin en contrebas. Il y avait une salle de bain, blanche. Regardant du coin de l'œil le bain et la douche, je m'approchai du miroir au dessus du lavabo, à côté de la toilette.

M'observant, je remarquai que la fleur blanche était toujours dans mes cheveux. Je l'enlevai délicatement, ne voulant pas abimer davantage ce souvenir d'Ian, de ma vie. Par contre, je lançai le bonnet sur le sol, je fis de même avec le reste de mon uniforme, qui représentait la cause de ma mort, ainsi que la peur, la confusion…

Je pris un bain chaud, pour me détendre, mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Hans… Savait-il que j'étais morte? Si oui, comment lui avait-on appris? Mais était-il toujours en vie? Et Ian? Sa mission s'était-elle bien déroulée? Et ma mère? Je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps, penser que je ne reverrais plus ma mère m'était insupportable, j'avais cette impression de l'avoir abandonnée…

Je me séchai, puis me vêtis du pantalon, bottes et manteau de l'organisation. Ce dernier était trop grand, heureusement j'avais un corsage, en plus d'un soutien-gorge, ce qui me permettait de pas me sentir nue.

M'étendant sur le lit, je ne pus faire autre chose que penser, ce qui me m'aidait pas à aller mieux… je me sentais si ridicule, faible, impuissante…

Des coups frappés à la porte me forcèrent à me ressaisir avant d'aller ouvrir. Je croyais que c'était Saix qui venait me chercher, mais il n'en était rien : Un homme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux bleus se tenait devant moi. Je dois avouer que j'eus certains doutes sur son sexe… doutes qui s'effacèrent définitivement lorsqu'il prit la parole d'une voix grave :

- Bonsoir, je me présente : Marluxia, pour te servir. Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais j'avais trop envie de te rencontrer. Quel est ton nom?

- Aïs… heu… Xiassa…

- C'est vraiment un plaisir de te rencontrer.

- Marluxia! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Je vis Saix qui s'approchait, visiblement mécontent, mais je ne savais pourquoi…

- Je suis venu saluer notre nouvelle membre, répondit l'interpelé d'un ton sec.

- Va rejoindre les autres dans la salle de réunion.

- Bon d'accord. À plus tard, Xiassa.

- À plus tard…

Le numéro VII me poussa à l'intérieur de ma chambre. Puis il regarda mon manteau trop grand, claquant des doigts, il fit apparaitre des créatures blanches et grises, avec un signe inconnu sur leur tête. Je reculais, me demandant quelle attitude adopter face à ces trucs.

- Ce sont des reflets, des similis inférieurs, tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux, je les ai appelés pour qu'ils ajustent ton manteau, ensuite, ils feront les autres avec ces mesures…

Je me laissai donc faire par ces êtres étranges qui n'arrêtaient pas de bouger. Ressentant un malaise lorsqu'ils m'enlevèrent le morceau de vêtement. J'allais dans la salle de bain, autant pour me coiffer que pour me soustraire au regard orange de l'homme. Je me fis un chignon serré, à la base duquel je plaçai la petite fleur blanche, après une certaine hésitation. Les ajustements finis, je pus remettre mon manteau. J'étais prête à rencontrer les autres, physiquement, car j'étais terriblement nerveuse… Et s'ils ressemblaient tous à Saix? Bon, il y en avait au moins un qui semblait plus sympathique… Peut-être que je m'entendrais bien avec ce Marluxia?

- Tu oublies ça, remarqua le céruléen en me tendant une paire de gants noirs.

Je les enfilai, bien que j'avais toujours détesté en porter. Ça me donnait une impression d'entrave, comme si je perdais de la dextérité…

Ensuite, il m'entraina de nouveau dans le grand bâtiment, jusqu'à des doubles portes immenses. Les poussant, nous nous retrouvâmes dans une pièce ronde, où treize chaises à différentes hauteurs accueillaient chacune un membre, en fait, c'étaient plus des trônes que des chaises… un seul était libre, attendant Saix. Il m'emmena au centre du cercle, où le signe que j'avais remarqué sur la tête des reflets était dessiné en version géante.

- Présente-toi, nouvelle recrue, demanda le Supérieur.

- Je suis Xiassa.

- Tu dois en dire plus, car en tant que nouvelle, les autres membres doivent en savoir plus, mais eux n'ont pas à te parler d'eux… chuchota Saix.

- Je viens d'un monde où la guerre fait rage, j'y suis d'ailleurs mor…

Le terrible mot ne pu sortir de ma gorge serrée. Le penser était une chose, mais le dire en était une autre… Je poursuivis ma présentation :

- Je suis, enfin j'étais technicienne en santé animale… J'aidais les vétérinaires…

Ne sachant que dire de plus, je me tus.

- Comme tu le sais, je suis Xemnas, le numéro I et le Supérieur.

- Xigbar, l'Archer, le deuxième, se présenta le borgne de plus tôt.

- Je suis le numéro III, Xaldin. Lances Tourbillonnantes et Vent du Désespoir sont mes surnoms.

C'était un homme de forte carrure, ses cheveux noirs coiffés en dreadlocks rappelaient des serpents. Ses sourcils broussailleux ainsi que sa barbe taillée en demi-lunes sur ses pommettes lui donnaient un air sévère. Puis ce fut au tour d'un homme aux longs cheveux blonds, avec un air hautain de prendre la parole :

- Vexen est mon nom, je suis le scientifique du groupe, on m'appelle le Savant Glacial, mon matricule est le IV.

- Lexaeus, V, Héro Silencieux.

Celui-là semblait économiser les mots, mais ce n'est certainement pas moi qui lui en ferais le reproche. Les cheveux brun-roux, il n'avait rien de particulier, sauf une forte musculature et un air sévère…

Le suivant, était petit, ses cheveux bleus lui tombaient devant l'œil droit. Il renifla avant de se présenter :

- Zexion, le sixième, on me surnomme le Conspirateur Ténébreux.

- Comme tu le sais, je suis Saix, numéro VII, le Devin Lunaire…

- Qui je suis? Mon nom est Axel, Got it memorized? Rafale de Flammes Dansantes pour les intimes, et numéro VIII pour Vexen...

Cette remarque faite par ce flamboyant personnage aux cheveux rouges hérissés, déclencha un grognement de la part du scientifique. Le roux était mince, portant sur son visage fin des triangles violets inversés sous ses yeux verts.

- Moi, c'est Demyx, fit un jeune punk châtain. Le neuvième, on m'appelle aussi Mélopée Nocturne.

- Luxord, Le Joueur du Destin, numéro X.

Cet homme blond à la barbe taillée n'avait pas cessé de jouer avec un paquet de cartes. Avant de me tourner vers le suivant, je remarquai qu'il portait de nombreuses boucles d'oreilles.

- Marluxia, XI, l'Assassin Sublime ou Gracieux, c'est à toi de décider, me déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Je crus voir la suivante, une femme blonde, coiffée en insecte, jeter un regard assassin au rosé, avant de se présenter à son tour :

- Larxene, la Nymphe Sauvage. Je suis la douzième.

Puis vint la présentation du dernier : un adolescent blond, coiffé en pétard, mais moins que le roux. Ses yeux bleus captèrent mon attention, il semblait perdu, comme moi…

- Roxas, Clef du Destin, numéro XIII…

Après toutes ces présentations, l'argenté reprit la parole :

- Xiassa, membre numéro XIV, ton entrainement commencera demain matin.

Je me figeai, un entrainement? Mais pour quoi faire? Je réalisai que je n'avais aucune idée de leurs activités… Moi qui détestais être laissée dans l'inconnu…

Pendant que Saix me raccompagnait, il m'expliqua brièvement que devrais apprendre à me battre afin d'arriver à tuer des sans cœurs et rapporter des cœurs pour le Kingdom hearts. Moi? Tuer des créatures? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que ça ne serait pas une tâche facile?

- C'est quoi le Kingdom hearts?

- La lune en forme de cœur, c'est avec lui que nous obtiendrons un cœur. Je viendrai te chercher à 8h demain matin, alors soit prête.

Il me laissa donc devant ma porte, seule avec mes interrogations et mes appréhensions…

* * *

Je réalise que je devrais vraiment me remettre plus sérieusement à l'écriture... On verra quand je reviendrai de cours tantôt... XD

C'est dur de faire quelque chose de sérieux... ça fait différent des présentations du _Stage_... Je suis nostalgique du fouillis que j'avais mis dès le 2e chapitre... XD

**nmfrter**: Bah, elle aura pas peur de tout le monde non plus... j'ai pas trop appuyé sur ma haine contre Vexen cette fois-ci...

merci à **Ewylyn, MariaCrimson** et **Fire Serendipity**


	4. L'entrainement

Tadam! et voilà le fameux entrainement que vous attendiez tous!

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : L'entrainement**

Je dormis très peu cette nuit-là, rêvant d'explosions et de créatures noires.

Me levant malgré l'heure matinale, je m'habillai et me coiffai comme la veille. Ne sachant que faire, je m'assis sur mon lit, tripotant les gants, que je n'avais pas encore mis. Puis je les rangeai dans une poche de mon manteau.

Le temps passa, puis finalement quelqu'un frappa à ma porte : C'était Saix, venu me chercher pour le petit déjeuner. Ne disant pas un mot, il me fit signe de le suivre, ce que je m'empressai de faire en silence.

La salle à manger était une grande pièce blanche, occupée en son centre par une grande table noire et quatorze chaises de la même couleur. Je vis que d'autres membres étaient déjà attablés, je les reconnus comme étant Axel, Roxas et Demyx. Marluxia entra par une autre porte, portant un bol de céréales, me voyant il me salua :

- Bon matin Xiassa! Comment ça va? Tu as bien dormi?

- Ça va… Et vous?

- Très bien… Tu veux venir voir mon jardin?

- Pas le temps, coupa le numéro VII. Nous avons un entrainement tout de suite après avoir mangé.

- Ça sera pour une autre fois alors…

Le céruléen me traina dans la pièce d'où l'Assassin était sorti, qui se révéla être la cuisine.

- Ici, il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour te préparer un petit déjeuner et un déjeuner qui ont du bon sens. Des similis inférieurs sont spécialement entrainés pour faire le diner, qui est servi à 20h, si tu n'es pas là à ce moment là, tu te débrouilles…

Je me préparai un bol de céréales que j'allai manger avec les autres, pendant que l'homme se faisait rôtir jambon et œufs dans une poêle.

Une fois près de la table, je ne su pas où m'assoir. Avaient-ils des places assignées? Les trois jeunes discutaient toujours, ne me portant pas la moindre attention, alors que le numéro XI discutait avec Larxene plus loin. Je choisis de me placer discrètement entre les deux groupes, me concentrant sur mon repas.

Saix vint rapidement me rejoindre. Nous mangeâmes en silence, puis il alla mettre la vaisselle dans l'évier, en m'expliquant que des reflets laveraient le tout une fois que tous auraient déjeuné.

Puis nous nous rendîmes à la salle d'entrainement, une pièce circulaire immense, il y avait une autre porte, face à l'entrée. Il y avait des gradins, auxquels on pouvait accéder par une autre porte. Je suivis l'homme dans la pièce adjacente. Sur les murs de cette petite salle, il y avait des armes de toutes sortes accrochées, épée, arcs, javelots et autres…. Il se dirigea vers une table où reposaient diverses formes en métal.

- Ce sont des spectres d'armes , faits dans des métaux différents, mais tous aussi solides. Prends les un à un, lorsqu'un d'eux te choisira, il prendra sa forme définitive.

- Et si aucun ne le fait?

Il sembla exaspéré par ma question. Comme si je racontais n'importe quoi… J'attrapai donc la première arme potentielle sous son air mauvais. L'objet me faisait penser à une hache. Je le tins un instant, mais rien ne se passa. Je pris ce qui ressemblait à une flèche, sans plus de résultats…

Je devais avoir essayé la moitié des armes avant que je me retrouve avec un bâton entre les mains. Je poussai un petit cri lorsqu'il s'illumina d'une lumière verte. Je me retrouvais avec un bâton gris-blanc se terminant par une bille vert forêt presque aussi grosse que mon poing, arrivant à la hauteur de mon épaule. L'arme n'était pas trop lourde ou légère. Elle me semblait maniable, mais ce n'était qu'une impression, puisque je n'avais jamais tenu ce genre d'objet, excepté des branches d'arbres…

- Il est temps de commencer, grogna Saix avant de sortir de la pièce.

De retour dans l'arène, il fit apparaitre un objet entre ses mains : long, jaune et bleu avec des pics à un extrémité, la chose se révéla être son arme. Il prit un air quelque peu exaspéré lorsqu'il comprit que je ne savais pas ce que c'était :

- C'est une claymore, me renseigna-t-il. Maintenant avance vers moi et tente de me toucher, je vais me contenter de te bloquer…

Moi? Attaquer un homme de sa stature? Il devait bien avoir au moins une tête de plus que moi, sans parler qu'il était musclé, très large d'épaules… autrement dit : je n'avais aucune chance…

- Tout de suite… j'ai pas toute la journée…

Je m'avançai, plus hésitante que jamais, tout en me demandant comment l'atteindre, si cela était réellement possible…

- Si tu t'avances aussi lentement tes ennemis vont te voir venir de loin… Aller, frappe que je vois ce que ça donne…

Je le frappai avec mon arme, de toutes mes forces, mais comme je me doutais, il me bloqua sans problèmes. Recommençant avec un autre angle, le résultat fut le même. Je le refis, encore et encore, mais il bloqua tout, en bougeant à peine…

- Si tu n'es pas plus stratégique, tu ne réussiras pas à toucher quoi que ce soit… Bouge, feinte… les sans cœurs sont peut-être stupides, mais ils sont rapides, des bêtes conçues pour tuer…

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, tentant de feinter, mais il parait tout si aisément… Puis il repoussa plus violement une de mes attaques, ce qui me déséquilibra, d'une chiquenaude sur le front, il me fit tomber sur le derrière.

- Il est temps d'accélérer le rythme. Relève-toi.

Une fois debout, je m'élançai vers mon opposant, qui me repoussa d'un simple coup qui m'envoya sur le dos. Le choc me coupa le souffle. Cherchant de l'air, je ne le vis que trop tard s'approcher et placer son arme au-dessus de moi :

- Si ça avait été un vrai combat, tu serais morte… Les créatures de l'ombre te sauteront dessus aussitôt que tu montreras la moindre faiblesse.

Nous recommençâmes, encore et encore, mais ça finissait toujours avec moi sur le dos, cherchant de l'air. Puis il mit fin à l'entrainement, il était plus que temps : J'avais mal partout. Il m'apprit comment faire disparaître mon arme dans une autre dimension, pour que j'y aie accès, peu importe l'endroit où je me trouve.

Puis, l'homme me laissa retourner à ma chambre, question de prendre une douche, pendant que lui allait régler certains trucs.

Je croyais pouvoir retrouver mon chemin, mais il s'avéra rapidement que j'étais perdue. Je ne savais plus par où aller, ni où je m'étais trompée dans le trajet du retour…

- Serais-tu perdue? Demanda quelqu'un.

Me retournant, je reconnus Roxas.

- Oui, je voulais retourner à ma chambre… Je suis vraiment nulle…

- C'est normal au début, crois-moi. Ça ne fais pas longtemps que je suis ici, alors je sais ce que c'est de se perdre sans arrêt… Tu verras, on finit par se diriger seul.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'au couloir des chambres, avant de partir faire autre chose. Je ne manquai pas de le remercier de sa gentillesse avant d'entrer dans mon antre, tout en réfléchissant à la bouille d'ange qu'avait l'adolescent.

-o-O-o-

Saix rejoint le Supérieur, pour lui faire un rapport sur la nouvelle recrue :

- C'est une perte de temps. Elle est pathétique, c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais… Comment une créature si faible peut-elle avoir vu le jour? Je serais plus utile à faire autre chose…

- Ça ne peut pas être si pire que ce que tu dis… Et puis, si elle n'a pas d'aptitudes au combat, nous exploiterons ses autres capacités…

- Si elle en a…

- Nous verrons… Elle a des connaissances médicales, du moins, c'est ce que son emploi laisse présager, elle pourrait peut-être assister Vexen…

- Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille d'aide, surtout pas d'une «néophyte»…

- Nous verrons aussi cela plus tard, mais pour l'instant arrête de te plaindre. Continue l'entrainement pour la prochaine semaine, puis nous déciderons de la suite. Pour le reste de son éducation, tu peux la confier à Zexion, ça lui permettra de consigner les informations sur le monde d'où elle vient.

Le berserker approuva avant de sortir du bureau. Prenant la direction des chambres, il prit son temps avant d'arriver devant la porte de la numéro XIV. Ce qu'il détestait devoir faire le baby-sitter…

Il frappa, mais n'eut pas de réponse, refaisant le geste, il entendit un cri de douleur, puis celui d'un corps s'effondrant. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée pour aller voir ce qui ce passait dans la chambre de la nouvelle.

* * *

Je commence à paniquer un peu... faut que je recommence à écrire cette histoire! Bon, c'est pas si critique... faut juste que je la refasse passer en projet prioritaire... mais on dirait que pour que ça réussisse, il faut que je termine un truc ou deux... J'essaie de me concentrer sur cette fic et mon esprit vagabonde sur des conneries... Conclusion: En écrivant cette fic, je me bat un peu contre nature... Mais j'ai bien l'intention de vaincre!

**nmfrter**: Mais ça fait changement des habituels face-à-face que je fais subir normalement... T'as raison, c'est une bande de coincés!

merci à **MariaCrimson, Evylyn, Xmath **et** Fire Srendipity**


	5. Des mystères

Je vous souhaite Joyeuse St-Valentin, même si je ne crois pas à cette fête devenue trop commerciale, car selon moi, on ne devrait pas attendre une date pour ce dire qu'on s'aime...

Mais si vous aimez cette fête, amusez vous bien, et si vous ne l'aimez pas, amusez vous quand même!

On apprend des trucs importants pour la suite de l'histoire ici... on se revoit en bas XD

bonne lecture.

**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Des mystères**

Dans une pièce blanche, occupée par des malades et des mourants, Ian faisait les cents pas d'un air furieux :

- Imbécile! Si tu l'avais épousée au lieu de faire le chien à la botte du gouvernement, elle serait en sécurité, au lieu d'être dans le coma!

Il regarda la jeune femme inconsciente, installée dans un lit, en attendant de voir si elle se réveillerait… Il leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la couchette, grand, blond, Hans promenait son regard gris sur ce qui l'entourait, prenant son temps pour répondre :

- Et toi? Tu n'as rien fait. Oh oui! Tu t'es terré dans ton trou. Aïssa servait notre pays. Elle peut en être fière.

- Elle ne croyait pas en ça! Elle en était morte de peur! Et maintenant on ne sait même pas si elle va se réveiller! Tu as l'air si… si indifférent! C'est à se demander si tu l'aimais vraiment. Pourquoi tu lui as laissé croire que tu risquais ta vie? Alors que tu étais installé confortablement dans les bureaux?

- Qu'es ce que ça peut bien te faire? À ma connaissance tu t'étais éloigné depuis ces dernières années… Alors pour qui tu te prends pour me sermonner de la sorte?

Ian enrageait. Il ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer à ce gosse de riches qu'il n'avait rien à offrir à Aïssa, sauf sa propre personne. Il ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait rien tenté, de peur d'être rejeté. Il s'était éloigné dans le but d'arrêter de souffrir de son impuissance.

-o-O-o-

Je prenais une douche lorsque je commençai à entendre des voix se disputant. Je ne comprenais pas leurs paroles, mais c'étaient deux hommes. Ça me donnait mal à la tête, terriblement mal. Peut-être jusqu'au point d'en hurler, mais je n'en étais pas certaine. Plus rien n'était clair, jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix :

- Xiassa? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

J'étais dans le fond de la douche, enroulée dans le rideau déchiré. Un homme, Saix, me souleva pour me conduire à mon lit.

- Xiassa? Tu m'entends?

- Ou… oui…

Il me glissa sous les couvertures, puis retira le rideau après m'avoir couverte. Il invoqua trois reflets, deux partirent remettre en ordre la salle de bain, pendant que l'autre sortait, peut-être allait-il chercher quelqu'un?

L'homme tira la chaise près du lit et s'y assis, ne disant rien. J'aurais aimé qu'il parle, qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi… Je ne supportais pas le silence qui nous entourait, j'avais toujours eu horreur du silence…

Puis quelqu'un frappa avant d'entrer, c'était Vexen :

- Pourquoi m'interromps-tu dans mes recherches numéro VII?

- La nouvelle, elle a eu un malaise dans la douche.

Le blond me dévisagea avant de s'approcher :

- Que s'est-il passé?

- J'ai entendu des voix se disputant dans ma tête, murmurai-je.

- Pourquoi as-tu crié? M'interrogea sévèrement le Devin Lunaire.

- Leur voix me donnaient mal à la tête… Puis tout est devenu flou…

- Elle a aussi perdu conscience, continua le céruléen.

- Étrange… Je vais lui faire un bilan de santé… Puis nous verrons…

- Si vous ne terminez pas trop tard, amène la voir Zexion à la bibliothèque.

Saix sortit, me laissant seule avec le scientifique, ce qui ne me rassura pas…

- Mes instruments sont à l'infirmerie, nous allons donc aller là-bas.

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il me lança un regard blasé :

- Tu viens? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, m'occuper des néophytes…

- Pourriez-vous… sortir… pour que je puisse m'habiller…

Il sortit, à mon grand soulagement. Une fois habillée, j'allai le rejoindre dans le couloir, où il était occupé à faire la morale au numéro VIII. Je ne sus pas pour quelle raison, seulement que le roux n'en avait rien à faire… En fait, il semblait avoir l'habitude de se faire remonter les bretelles par le blond…

Le Savant s'en détourna et me demanda de le suivre, sous le regard intrigué d'Axel et de Demyx, qui venait de sortir la tête dans le couloir.

Une fois dans l'infirmerie, il me fit asseoir sur une table d'examen. Puis commença à me faire passer des tests sans un mot. Cet homme était froid, tout comme son surnom, faisant tout sans quitter son air dédaigneux. Il agissait comme s'il m'en voulait, surement parce qu'il devait avoir mieux à faire…

Il observa mes réflexes, qu'il déclara lents, mais acceptables. Il me posa aussi des tonnes de questions, afin de savoir entre autres si cela m'était déjà arrivé lorsque j'étais vivante. J'avais déjà eu des pertes de connaissance, mais entendre des voix dans ma tête, c'était une première.

Lorsqu'il sortit un ophtalmoscope, je me demandai si je devais lui dire, puis je pris la décision de me taire, pour voir si le Savant pourrait s'en rendre compte. Il ne remarqua rien, ce qui me fit rire intérieurement. Mais bon, il n'était surement pas un spécialiste…

Lorsque ce fut enfin terminé, il me reconduisit à la bibliothèque, tout en me déclarant que je n'avais rien de particulier, qu'il faudrait peut-être faire des tests plus poussés… Il me laissa seule devant la porte. C'est avec un certain soulagement que je le regardai s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Prenant une grande respiration, j'entrai dans la pièce du savoir. La lumière était tamisée, le seul occupant, Zexion, s'éclairait d'une lampe de table. Il était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de velours bleu. Il me salua tout en me faisant signe de prendre le siège près de lui, ce que je fis en lui rendant sa politesse.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons consigner les renseignements du monde dont tu es originaire. Enfin, ce que tu te rappelle.

Je passai un bon moment à lui raconter ce que je savais, c'est-à-dire peu de chose. Je m'en excusai, mais il me dit que c'en était déjà beaucoup. Lorsque j'en vins à ce qui m'avait tuée, il commença à poser des questions :

- Cette bombe, à quoi elle ressemblait?

- Je ne l'ai vue que très brièvement. Je me rappelle qu'il y avait un signe peint dessus… Ça ressemblait à un cœur noir et rouge. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup porté attention… Puisque j'essayais de m'enfuir…

Il se leva pour aller chercher un livre, qu'il me laissa feuilleter. Je reconnus le signe qu'il y avait un peu partout dans la citadelle.

- C'est le symbole des similis, notre emblème, à nous, qui sommes les corps des personnes que nous avons été.

Je continuai à tourner les pages, il y avait du texte, mais je n'avais pas envie de lire à ce moment là. Puis je me figeai, la bouche grande ouverte, le doigt suspendu au dessus d'une image : un cœur à la pointe fourchue était dessiné, rouge, marqué d'une croix de ronces noires.

- C…. c'est… ce… ce signe…

Mes paroles étaient incohérentes, mes mains tremblaient. Le Conspirateur me prit le livre avant que je ne le laisse tomber. Puis, me regardant dans les yeux, il me demanda simplement :

- C'était le logo sur la bombe?

La gorge serrée, je me contentai de hocher la tête.

- C'est le symbole des sans cœurs. Étrangement ces créatures possèdent un cœur, mais je crois que Saix t'en a déjà glissé un mot?

- Oui… Justement, je me demandais si j'avais un sans cœur qui se promenait quelque part…

- Je ne crois pas, mais on ne sait jamais.

- Mais si c'était le cas, serait-il possible de rassembler les deux parties?

- Théoriquement, qui sait… Mais ça ne s'est jamais vu. Tout d'abord, il faudrait trouver le sans cœur, mais la plupart du temps, il ressemble à une ombre parmi tant d'autres.

Il me montra une image d'une créature noire aux yeux jaunes. Elle ressemblait à une grosse fourmi à quatre pattes, se tenant sur ses deux membres postérieurs. Donc, une partie de ce que j'étais avait pris cette forme… étrange à envisager…

- Alors nous travaillons, à d'autres solutions, comme le Kingdom hearts. Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, le diner va bientôt être servi.

* * *

Grosse révélation: Et non, finalement elle n'est pas morte! Je vous ai menti... Je sais, c'est mal...

J'entends certains crier au scandale: «elle ne peut pas être sous forme humaine» et des trucs du genre... Je ne peux pas dévoiler trop de trucs pour l'instant, car les explications viennent plus tard et j'ai pas trop envi de griller les explications que j'ai mis tant de temps à confectionner. Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux afin de suivre en partie un modèle existant déjà en modifiant quelques trucs (comme les voix ). Mais quel est ce modèle? bah le seul qui est retrouvé un aspect humain après la perte de son cœur... (bon si j'en raconte autant c'est pour pas que vous cessiez de lire car ce n'est pas logique ou pire... Mary Sue , alors qu'en fait y'a déjà eut un cas similaire...)

donc voilà, j'espère que le suite vous intéresse toujours. Sinon, je suis ouverte à tout commentaire.

**nmrfter**: faut bien que quelqu'un soit sympa avec elle... heu... pour la robe... je te laisse le choix de les imaginer ou non avec...

merci à **Ewylyn, MariaCrimson** et **Fire Serendipity**


	6. Promenade nocturne

**Chapitre 6 : Promenade nocturne**

C'était peut-être stupide, mais ce diner me rendait nerveuse, c'était tout de même le premier avec l'organisation. Mon estomac en profita pour me signaler que je n'avais rien mangé depuis le petit déjeuner… Heureusement, il resta tout de même discret et Zexion ne s'en aperçut pas.

- Est-ce qu'il y a des places d'assignées? Demandai-je à ce dernier alors que nous nous rendions dans la salle à manger.

- Pas officiellement, sauf pour la place au bout, c'est Xemnas qui s'y assoit, à sa droite c'est Saix et de l'autre côté c'est Xigbar. Ensuite viennent les autres fondateurs, qui changent parfois de place entre eux, mais le plus souvent ils sont dans l'ordre. Les derniers membres prennent place en désordre sur le reste de la table.

- Donc je dois aller avec eux?

- Pas nécessairement, tu pourras t'asseoir à côté de moi s'ils ne sont pas arrivés, ainsi tu seras entre les deux groupes.

Au final, je me retrouvais entre le Conspirateur et Axel, qui avait littéralement sauté sur la chaise à côté de moi. Luxord me fit face, il s'amusait avec un jeu de cartes en attendant que le repas soit servi.

Un peu partout autour de la table, les conversations allaient bon train. J'écoutai silencieusement le roux qui racontait une anecdote de mission. Il s'interrompit lorsque l'entrée, un potage aux légumes, fut servie. C'est alors qu'il se tourna vers moi :

- Alors Xia, tu permets que je t'appelle Xia? Tu te plais ici?

Je m'étouffai légèrement à la question. Un silence gêné tomba autour de nous, ce qui mena finalement au silence total dans la pièce. Je me sentis terriblement mal. Ne sachant que répondre, alors que tous écoutaient. Tentant de reprendre un peu de contenance, je réussis à lui répondre :

- C'est plutôt grand, mais je vais finir par m'habituer… et réussir à retrouver mon chemin.

Il sourit, recommençant son interrogatoire, heureusement, les autres ne nous portaient plus attention, ayant repris le cours de leur discussion.

- Et Saix n'est pas trop méchant pendant les entrainements?

- Je ne peux pas comparer, c'est la première fois que j'en ai…

- Et c'est quoi ton arme? Et ton élément?

- J'ai un bâton… et mon élément? Je ne sais pas…

- Ah, tu n'en a pas encore, mais bientôt il se révélera… Moi, ça n'a pas pris beaucoup de temps et j'ai failli tout flamber!

- Tout flamber?

- Ouais, je contrôle le feu.

Il ouvrit la main, faisant apparaitre une petite flamme au creux de sa paume. J'étais bouche bée, c'était si merveilleux… et mystérieux… Comment pouvait-il arriver à faire cela? C'était comme magique!

- Numéro VIII! Fit le Savant. Combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter de ne pas jouer avec le feu à table!

- Au moins une fois de plus, répondit le concerné avec un sourire moqueur.

Heureusement Xemnas ramena les deux hommes au calme. Le reste du repas se déroula sans problèmes. Lorsque tous eurent terminé leur dessert, les membres commencèrent à quitter la table, retournant à leurs occupations.

- Nos soirées nous sont généralement réservées, lorsque nous avons finit les tâches nous étant assignées, m'expliqua le Conspirateur. Alors tu peux faire ce qui te plaît. Je vais à la bibliothèque, à demain.

- Je peux venir avec vous? J'aimerais pouvoir lire un peu…

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lire, mais je ne savais pas comment m'occuper…

Il eut presque un sourire lorsqu'il acquiesça. Une fois dans la pièce du savoir, il me conseilla même quelques romans. J'en choisis un, en le remerciant. Avant que je ne parte, il m'indiqua le chemin le plus simple pour retourner à ma chambre.

En chemin, je croisai Marluxia, qui me salua amicalement :

- Bonsoir Xiassa. Aurais-tu un peu de temps pour visiter mon jardin?

Ne sachant que faire de toute façon, j'acceptai. Il m'emmena dans une cour intérieure, où il y avait plusieurs arbres, arbustes et fleurs de toutes sortes. Sous les rayons de la lune, il y avait quelque chose de féérique. Il faisait assez clair pour qu'on y voit bien, mais laissant une ambiance mystérieuse.

- Je savais que tu apprécierais. Depuis que j'ai vu la fleur que tu porte dans tes cheveux. Viens voir mes rosiers, ce sont ma fierté!

Bien que je ne connaissais rien aux plantes, je pouvais tout de même comprendre pourquoi il en était si fier, ses roses étaient vraiment sublimes.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu un malaise plus tôt, j'espère que tout va bien…

Je dois avouer que j'étais un peu contente que quelqu'un me le demande. L'Assassin semblait s'inquiéter pour moi et ça me réchauffait le c… plutôt l'intérieur… puisque je n'avais plus de cœur… Cette réflexion me faisait mal.

- Ça va mieux, merci.

- J'en suis soulagé.

Nous nous assîmes sur un banc, alors qu'il continuait :

- Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, prêt à t'écouter.

- Merci, vous…

- Et tutoie-moi…

- D'accord… tu es bien gentil, mais je me sens fatiguée, si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais retourner à ma chambre.

- Mais bien sur, il n'y a pas de problème, après tout tu n'es là que depuis hier… La première journée est souvent difficile.

Il me raccompagna, ce que je trouvai plutôt galant et prévenant, puisqu'il était certain que seule, je me serais perdue… encore…

Une fois dans le couloir des chambres, Saix déboula et vint se planter devant nous :

- Où étiez-vous passés?

- Du calme, j'avais amené cette charmante jeune femme esseulée visiter le jardin.

Pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas, le céruléen semblait vraiment en colère. Il m'ordonna d'aller l'attendre dans ma chambre. Je l'écoutai à contre cœur… si je peux me permettre l'expression… Je fis mine de refermer la porte, la laissant juste assez ouverte pour entendre se qu'ils se disaient :

- Ne t'approche plus d'elle, menaça le Devin.

- Mais pourquoi cela? Je n'ai pas le droit de vérifier qu'un autre membre se porte bien?

- Arrête ton petit jeu.

- Je ne joue pas. Je crois que tu as oublié comment ça peut être perturbant les premiers jours. J'essaye d'aider.

- Justement, ton aide n'est pas requise.

Je me dépêchai de m'éloigner de la porte après l'avoir soigneusement fermée. Je commençai à me préparer pour une bonne nuit de repos, enlevant mes gants et mes bottes, puis détachant mes cheveux et les brossant.

Le septième membre frappa et entra aussitôt, s'approchant de moi :

- J'aimerais que tu te tiennes loin de Marluxia, il risquerait d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi.

- Mais… il est si gentil…

- Justement, ne lui fais pas confiance.

Il repartit immédiatement, me laissant avec tant de questions… En quoi l'homme aux cheveux roses pouvait-il être une mauvaise influence? J'aurais bien aimé avoir des informations plus complètes…

* * *

À noter: Il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, car je serais absente toute la semaine, pour cause de vacances chez mes parents. Je profiterai pour continuer à écrire, comme d'habitude lorsque je n'ai plus accès au net ;)

Maintenant je me suis donné le surnom de marionnettiste sadique... *balance les marionnettes sur le mur* oups... xD

**nmfrter**: Et voilà! bon faut dire que je t'avais déjà expliqué mon cheminement XD pas ouais, je fais dans le triste... Vexen le pervers! nah voyons j'essaie pas de le planter discrètement..

Merci à **MariaCrimson, Ewylyn **et **Fire Serendipity**


	7. L'entrainement se poursuit

Je suis de retour!

Y'a eut beaucoup de posts sur fanfic pendant mon absence... je suis même plus sur la 1e page... Et j'ai pas encore terminé de lire les chap en retard

**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : L'entrainement se poursuit**

Toute la semaine suivante fut semblable à ma première journée : Entrainement le matin et étude l'après-midi. Ce qui changeait, c'était les instructeurs : Je dus combattre Xigbar, Xaldin et Luxord, le reste du temps c'était encore contre Saix.

Le Devin m'expliqua que c'était pour que j'affronte d'autres types de combattants. Ou pour que je me fasse écraser différemment, selon moi, tout dépend de la façon de voir. Car j'étais bien loin de faire le poids contre eux. D'ailleurs, si ça se trouvait, ils avaient tous plusieurs années d'expérience dans le domaine, alors que j'en avais à peine une semaine…

Avec le numéro II, je me fis couvrir de bleus par les projectiles qu'il m'envoyait de partout à la fois, grâce à ses déplacements rapides et insaisissables. Heureusement, il avait remplacé ses projectiles habituels par des balles non perforantes… Ma défaite fut totale lorsqu'il me pointa un de ses pistolets à bout portant sur la tempe après seulement deux minutes… Il m'entraina ensuite à retourner les balles à l'aide de mon bâton, ce qui fut plus ou moins concluant… La plupart m'atteignaient et j'étais incapable de renvoyer à l'expéditeur celles que je frappais …

Ma défaite contre le numéro III fut bien plus humiliante : environ trente secondes… D'une simple bourrasque il m'avait fait perdre mon arme et plaquée contre le mur, m'immobilisant. Il décida ensuite de m'apprendre à éviter les attaques, plutôt que de me les prendre en pleine figure, comme je l'avais fait. L'homme me fit aussi travailler ma vitesse d'exécution et de rappel de mon bâton lorsque je le perdais. Il m'encouragea aussi à trouver des moyens de retourner les attaques contre mes adversaires.

Avec le dixième membre, ce fut un peu moins humiliant, mais pas beaucoup… Pendant notre combat, il me transforma en carte, puis en dé à jouer. C'était extrêmement difficile de se déplacer sous cette forme, et encore plus pour réussir à l'atteindre. Je réussis tout de même à lui asséner quelques faibles coups. À un moment, il changea de tactique, répandant des cartes sur le sol, il se transforma et s'y cacha. Alors que je le cherchai, il sortit pour me frapper avec ses cartes géantes en plein dans l'estomac, ce qui me coupa le souffle. Il répéta plusieurs fois ce manège. J'avais beau essayer de le bloquer avec mon bâton, il se recachait parmi les cartes pour ressortir de l'autre côté…. Le combat se termina lorsqu'il m'immobilisa d'un bras, plaquant une carte sur ma gorge.

Si ça avait été une arme blanche, le Joueur aurait pu me tuer sans problèmes, il m'encouragea à développer mon sens de l'observation et mon temps de réaction.

Avec Saix c'était comme au premier entrainement, il me faisait pratiquer mon attaque. Mais je ne semblais pas m'améliorer, malgré mes efforts. Mon manque de talents semblait l'exaspérer, ce qui me rendait de plus en plus nerveuse lors de nos entrainements.

Pour ce qui est des après-midis à la bibliothèque, c'était Zexion et Saix qui s'en occupaient, et lorsque les deux étaient occupés, ils me laissaient de la lecture à faire seule.

J'aimais beaucoup passer du temps dans cette pièce, car ce genre d'endroit reste semblable, peu importe le monde où on se trouve, et peu importe notre condition. J'aimais aussi être dans ma chambre, mais elle était un peu froide, impersonnelle. Les jeunes membres me dirent un soir, qu'une fois que j'aurais des missions, je gagnerais de l'argent et qu'ainsi, je pourrais décorer mon antre comme je le voudrais.

Même si j'occupais mon temps libre par des activités, comme la lecture ou des conversations et jeux avec d'autres membres, je ne me sentais pas bien. Je ne pouvais oublier ma vie, mes amis mes parents et plein d'autres aspects s'y rattachant…

Je ne sais pas si le plus dur était de ne cesser d'y penser ou de n'avoir personne avec qui en parler… Marluxia s'était bien proposé à m'écouter, mais je n'avais pas le droit de lui parler. Cette interdiction m'écœurait… plus le temps passait et plus j'avais envie de désobéir… C'était donc un combat entre l'obéissance et l'ennui… Et je ne savais pas encore lequel gagnerait entre les deux…

-o-O-o-

Après une deuxième semaine, semblable à la première, le Supérieur convoqua ceux ayant entrainé et instruit la quatorzième membre. C'est-à-dire les numéros II, III, VI, VII et X. Ils commencèrent par parler de l'entrainement :

- C'est une cible facile, commença l'Archer. Elle ne renvoie que très peu de projectiles.

- Réflexes lents, très peu imaginative, poursuivi Xaldin.

- Sens de l'observation peu développé en combat, manque d'endurance, continua le Joueur.

- Manque d'agressivité, de précision et son pouvoir n'est toujours pas apparu, termina Saix.

L'argenté acquiesça malgré sa déception. Il aurait voulu qu'elle s'améliore, afin que son bras droit cesse de se plaindre, mais il semblait qu'il avait raison… Il se tourna vers Zexion :

- Et ses études?

- Elle a fourni des renseignements intéressants sur son monde d'origine. Elle est intelligente et je suis désolé de contredire, elle m'a semblé observatrice, mais peut-être est-ce seulement au calme?

Tout n'était donc pas perdu, s'ils n'arrivaient pas à faire d'elle une combattante potable, elle pourrait toujours faire des recherches ou consigner des données… Mais avant d'en arriver à cet extrême, il fallait la tester plus amplement.

- Cette semaine, elle ira en mission avec certains membres de confiance. Ce sera surement deux d'entre vous, car elle vous connait déjà.

Ce n'était pas que l'argenté tenait vraiment à ce que la jeune femme ressentait, mais plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de mauvais résultats en la mettant mal à l'aise.

La situation était corsée, il fallait qu'elle ait confiance en eux, qu'elle ne se tourne pas vers le onzième membre, qui lui tournait sans cesse autour… Il n'attendait qu'un moment où ils relâcheraient leur attention pour corrompre la jeune femme. Pas que ce serait une grosse perte, mais vaut mieux avoir le moins d'ennemis possibles, qu'ils soient forts ou non, car c'était toujours du temps de perdu lorsqu'il fallait les éliminer.

Il s'abstint de dire cette dernière pensée à voix haute, question d'éviter un autre débat avec Saix, qui se serait encore plaint du temps qu'il perdait en entrainant la dernière recrue. Le céruléen ne comprenait pas qu'en fait cet entrainement lui servait à lui aussi, ça lui permettait de revoir ses bases…

Il leurs donna congé, leur disant qu'il leur communiquerait le lendemain les ordres de missions de la manière habituelle, c'est-à-dire que Saix leur donnerait les explications…

* * *

Ah tiens... au prochain chap je me montre très méchante/cruelle/sadique/sans cœur...

héhé... en plus je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire...

merci à** Ewylyn, MariaCrimson** et** Fire Srendipity**


	8. Première mission périlleuse

J'ai faillit charger le mauvais chapitre XD

en fait c'était le 8e chap d'une autre histoire... j'imagine les réactions: «wtf? Xana? c'était pas Xiassa son nom?» ou encore « oO des cuillères?» XD

Voyez maintenant comment je suis sadique... héhé...

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Première mission périlleuse**

Au petit-déjeuner, lorsque je demandai à Saix avec qui je m'entrainerais cet avant-midi-là, je fus surprise de sa réponse :

- Pas d'entrainement, aujourd'hui, tu vas en mission.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire! Une mission! Par contre, je n'étais pas certaine d'être prête. Mais je ferais de mon mieux! Je ne voulais pas les décevoir.

Je suivis le céruléen qui distribua les ordres, attendant de savoir avec qui je partirais. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Luxord, lui et moi.

- Le plus souvent, les missions se font par binôme, par question de sécurité. Mais puisque c'est ta première sortie, le Supérieur a jugé plus sécuritaire de t'ajouter à un duo.

Je me contentai d'acquiescer. Attendant qu'il continue, mais il se contenta de faire apparaitre un couloir des ténèbres, où nous nous engouffrâmes.

Nous nous trouvions près d'un campement, il y avait une grande tente, des caisses, une table et pleins d'autres trucs qui prouvaient que ces gens étaient là pour rester… C'était au beau milieu d'une jungle dense, les arbres ne semblaient pas laisser le moindre passage. L'air était humide, il faisait chaud, trop chaud…

- Il y a un Léopard dans les parages, expliqua le Devin. Nous devons le transformer en sans cœur et l'éliminer. Nous devons aussi capturer tous les cœurs en chemin.

Dès qu'il fit un pas, de petits gorilles portant le signe noir et rouge apparurent. D'un simple coup de claymore, il les élimina laissant des cœurs rosés s'envoler. Tendant ensuite la main, il serra le poing et les cœurs disparurent. (1)

- Voilà, je les ai envoyés au Kingdom Hearts…

Je vis le Joueur faire de même un peu plus loin. Ça semblait assez simple, mais lorsque mon mentor me fit signe de m'occuper d'une des créatures, je constatai que ce n'était pas le cas. Tout d'abord, la bestiole évita mes coups de bâton, puis elle se jeta dans mes jambes en même temps que des copains débarquaient pour l'aider…

Heureusement Saix s'en débarrassa, commentant ma technique qui était loin d'être au point :

- Avec la longueur qu'a ton arme, tu devrais réussir à les tenir à distance et les tuer avant que ce genre de situation arrive…

Mon essai suivant fut plus concluant, j'étais tellement fière, que j'en oubliai le plus important, c'est le septième membre qui me le rappela :

- Capture maintenant le cœur. Tends la main et fais comme je t'ai montré.

J'essayai de toutes mes forces, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas… Saix s'avança et s'en occupa :

- Ce n'est pas grave, pour l'instant, contente toi de les abattre, ce sera bon pour ton entrainement.

Je réussis à me débrouiller contre les créatures, jusqu'à ce que de petits singes apparaissent et me balancent des pelures de bananes. Marchant sur une par accident, je glissai et me retrouvai sur le derrière… Ce qui était douloureux, surtout pour mon orgueil…

Le blond, qui se trouvait juste à côté à ce moment la, m'aida galamment à me relever. Une fois notre besogne terminée, nous nous enfonçâmes dans la jungle. Nous grimpâmes à la cime des arbres grâce à des échelles de cordes dissimulées.

Nous nous retrouvâmes à côté d'une immense cabane en bois, sous laquelle un filet était tendu. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous vîmes diverses caisses empilées ça et là.

Soudain, le Céruléen se crispa :

- Il n'est pas loin.

Ça me prit un instant avant de comprendre qu'il parlait du léopard. J'étais nerveuse et très inquiète, mais aussi curieuse, je n'en avais jamais vu un en vrai…

Soudain, la bête surgit. Il était musclé, des griffes prêtes à déchirer la chair, une mâchoire solide. Il commença à tourner autour de nous. Saix commença aussi à bouger, faisant un cercle à l'intérieur de celui du chasseur. Les deux se fixaient, espérant un faux mouvement de l'autre pour attaquer.

Le blond se tenait juste à côté de moi, attendant surement qu'il se passe quelque chose pour se mêler au combat.

Alors que le temps semblait ralentir, le colosse fit une feinte rapide, évitant le Devin, il se précipita sur nous. Le Joueur m'écarta et lui asséna des coups de cartes. Ne se laissant pas impressionner aussi facilement, le fauve se redirigea vers moi. Quelque chose me disait que mon bâton ne suffirait pas à le tenir à distance. Il s'élança d'un bond gracieux, qui fut interrompu par le berserker qui le plaqua. Ils roulèrent jusqu'à une pile de caisses qui s'écroula sur eux.

J'étais horrifiée, je voulu aller aider mon mentor, mais Luxord m'en empêcha :

- Il va bien. Éloigne-toi, je vais essayer de le transformer en carte.

Je m'approchai donc de la sortie, mais l'immense félin se dégagea des débris à ce moment. J'entendis le blond qui tentait de l'arrêter, mais la bête se mit tout de même à ma poursuite. Mais pourquoi était-il aussi intéressé par moi? Des brides de reportages me revinrent : La proie la plus faible… celle qui traine derrière le troupeau…

Trop concentrée sur ces réflexions et ma course, je sortis de la cabane et après quelque pas plongeai dans le vide pour me retrouver sur le filet. Me relevant, je fis face au léopard, qui m'avait suivie. J'allais mourir, encore. Mais cette fois serait la dernière…

Il bondit de nouveau, mordant dans mon arme que je tenais à deux mains en tentant de l'intercepter. Je tombai sur le dos, écrasée sous son poids. Ses pattes postérieures labourèrent mes jambes, mais pire encore, à cause de sa masse qui s'appuya un instant de trop sur mon genou gauche, qui faisant le pont au dessus d'un des trous du filet, je sentis l'articulation se fracturer dans une douleur insoutenable qui me fis hurler, mais aucun son ne put sortir de ma bouche, ma poitrine en partie écrasée sous le colosse…

Malgré cela, ma première occupation restait sa gueule, qui malgré le bâton, se rapprochait de mon cou. Si une de ses dents touchai ma jugulaire, je me viderais de mon sang et je ne serais plus que le repas du fauve…

Mes forces s'enfuyaient, malgré l'adrénaline parcourant mes veines, la seule chose m'empêchant de perdre conscience… Je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Bien que je savais que je devais garder mes forces pour luter, mais je n'étais pas de taille…

C'est à se moment que le poids qui m'écrasait disparut. Me redressant légèrement, j'aperçus Saix qui se battait contre le félin. Ce dernier était maintenant debout, les pattes antérieures appuyées sur la claymore, la mâchoire prête à mordre l'autre au visage. Je vis avec horreur une des pattes du léopard glisser pour atteindre le flanc de l'homme. Il fléchit un peu avant de repousser la bête.

Une sorte d'aura sembla alors l'envelopper, je crus voir la fureur sur son visage. En fait c'est comme s'il ne voyait plus rien. Il commença à frapper la bête à répétition. Puis, il abattit son arme, mais le manqua, par contre il ne manqua pas la poutre de soutien…

Je tentais de m'accrocher au filet alors que la poutre se brisait, mais l'épuisement me faisait perdre prise, sans parler qu'une seule de mes jambes douloureuses pouvait me servir… Lorsque Saix vint me tendre une main pour m'aider, je constatai qu'il était plus blessé que je ne le croyais. Dès que je l'eus attrapée, je sus qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien, avec cet effort, ces blessures devaient le faire terriblement souffrir…

Il glissa et nous tombâmes.

-o-O-o-

Les instants de chute restaient plutôt flous, j'avais essayé de m'accrocher aux branches, mais ça n'avait servi qu'à déchirer mes gants. Puis j'avais atterri dans un petit étang. Saix était tout près, mais pas tout à fait conscient, il devait s'être cogné en tombant. Je le trainai jusqu'au bord et le hissai, en me laissant flotter, n'utilisant que mes bras pour y arriver. En fait, je ne pus que sortir la partie supérieur de son corps, il était trop lourd et mes jambes trop douloureuses. Je n'osai les regarder, surtout mon genou. Je restai dans l'eau, sachant que la douleur ne serait que pire si j'en sortais…

J'examinai son flanc, où du sang s'écoulait toujours. Il fallait contrôler l'hémorragie! J'y appuyai donc mes mains, tout en cherchant un moyen de le soigner et de sortir de se pétrin. Il ne fallait pas qu'il meure, déjà qu'il était dans cet état par ma faute… Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, tout ça était trop pour moi…

Soudain, une lumière verte émana de mes mains et je vis avec stupéfaction les longues plaies se refermer. Puis le Devin ouvrit les yeux, surprit, puis se reprenant, il me murmura :

- Tout cela aura au moins servi à découvrir ton pouvoir.

Étourdie, épuisée et enveloppée par la douleur, je sombrai doucement dans l'inconscience d'un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Tadam! Pouvoir révélé! Pas trop déçu?

Je voulais quelque chose d'original, d'utile et surtout auquel on ne pense pas toujours^^ Et en plus c'est génial pour lui en faire baver et la réparer un peu après \o/

J'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à lui éclater un genou c'est un truc que j'avais jamais fait... Je me suis ensuite demandé pourquoi j'avais choisi instinctivement le genou gauche avant de réalisé que ça arrivait souvent que le mien me fasse mal... sauf Jeudi passer quand je suis tomber sur l'autre en essayant de ramasser un bout de papier sur la patinoire -_-

Xiassa: Bien fait pour toi!

Cat: Une autre de mes création qui souhaite mon malheur... Bon j'avoue que je le mérite XD

**nmfrter**: en effet, elle est presque bonne à rien... XD Bah tu me connais, tu sais que si y'a une amélioration, ça va être graduel.

merci aussi à **MariaCrimson, Ewylyn **et** Xmath** pour leur review qui m'ont bien fait plaisir^^

et merci à ma bêta **Fire Serendipity** pour ses corrections et commentaires^^


	9. Une guérison laborieuse

J'ai adoré lui éclater le genou au dernier chapitre^^ et je sens que vous avez aussi apprécié XD

Je suis désolé pour le retard, mais j'suis en formation, sans parler de toute mes autres occupations... même plus le temps d'aller patiner T-T

**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Une guérison laborieuse**

Le numéro VII attrapa la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne coule dans l'eau. Le Numéro VII rattrapa la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne coule et se hissa hors de l'eau avec elle. Il jeta un regard affligé et coupable aux jambes de Xiassa. Malgré la gravité des blessures, il décida d'attendre, sachant que le dixième membre viendrait bientôt les trouver, qu'il ait vaincu ou non le fauve.

Il réagit donc à peine lorsque le blond sortit d'un couloir sombre. Demandant simplement :

- Alors?

Le dixième membre se contenta de lui montrer une carte représentant le fauve. Pointant la jeune femme il questionna sur son état.

- Première manifestation de son pouvoir. Et surement une douleur trop intense pour elle…

Le joueur acquiesça, ça arrivait parfois la première fois. Lui-même s'était senti très mal… chassant ce souvenir, il enchaina :

- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer maintenant. J'irai voir Roxas pour régler cette affaire avec cette sale bête… Au fait, c'est quoi son pouvoir?

- Guérison.

- J'espère qu'elle pourra s'en servir sur ses jambes, c'est pas du joli…

Ils rentrèrent à la citadelle, Saix amena la femme à l'infirmerie, envoyant un simili chercher Vexen, pendant que Luxord allait régler le compte du félin.

Le scientifique grommela contre la stupidité de la jeunesse pendant qu'il soignait Xiassa. Il replaça les os et l'articulation et plâtra le tout, il banda l'autre jambe après application d'un onguent. Puis, il lui donna une potion pour accélérer sa guérison, qui serait sans doute longue.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille, mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne retrouve pas toutes ses capacités… les muscles, tendons et ligaments sont salement atteints, sans parler de son genou en morceaux... J'ai peur que certains nerfs soient également touchés, mais nous ne le saurons que plus tard. Et toi, où es-tu blessé?

- Que des égratignures, elle a guéri le plus important.

Le Savant demanda à voir, l'autre lui obéit, enlevant son manteau pour que le blond puisse bien voir les fines cicatrices qu'avaient laissé les griffes.

- Intéressant… Peut-être réussira-t-elle à se guérir alors…

- Je vais aller voir Xemnas, tu peux lui jeter un œil?

Le quatrième membre acquiesça, car il espérait qu'elle se réveille pour qu'il puisse lui poser des questions, voir même lui faire passer quelques tests… C'est qu'un nouveau pouvoir, c'était toujours intriguant…

Le numéro VII alla raconter la mission en détails au Supérieur, en terminant par la découverte du pouvoir de la jeune femme.

- Voilà qui est une bonne nouvelle… commenta l'argenté. C'est dommage qu'il ait fallu que ça aille aussi mal pour qu'elle ait une première manifestation…

- Je suis bien d'accord, je me serais bien passé de tout cela…

- Mais elle t'a tout de même guéri… Alors elle peut être utile finalement…

- Si cette sale bête n'avait pas été après elle, ça ce serait passé différemment…

- Et tu la considérerais toujours comme une perte de temps, maintenant il est possible de savoir comment l'entrainer efficacement…

- Mais j'ai peur que ça prenne un moment…

Le céruléen rapporta les dires du scientifique, ce qui ne plut évidement pas à l'autre. Mais elle pourrait surement se guérir en partie, même si elle ne récupérait pas toute sa maigre agilité, son pouvoir de guérison serait toujours là.

Luxord passa rendre son rapport, ce qui les surprit : tant de temps avait passé? L'argenté le parcourut rapidement du regard, satisfait de voir que le sans cœur du léopard avait produit un cœur d'une taille appréciable.

Puis il les chassa de son bureau, leur demandant des nouvelles de la quatorzième membre, lorsqu'ils en auraient.

-o-O-o-

J'entendais encore ces voix qui se disputaient, j'avais l'impression de les connaitre, sans pouvoir les identifier. J'avais de nouveau mal à la tête. Les deux hommes se criaient des choses avec un ton semblable à la dernière fois. Je ne pouvais que distinguer quelques mots épars, ça et là…

- Arrêtez de crier…

- Personne ne crie ici… nous sommes seuls…

Réussissant à ouvrir les yeux, j'aperçus mon mentor qui me fixait de ses yeux jaunes. Il semblait aller mieux que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. J'étais un peu confuse, mais je reconnus l'infirmerie. Lorsque l'homme me demanda comment je me sentais, je répondis seulement que j'avais mal… C'était bête comme réponse, mais c'était la seule chose que je ressentais, ou plutôt la moins compliquée à exprimer… car j'étais aussi confuse, honteuse, mal à l'aise…

Il me donna une potion analgésiante que Vexen avait préparée pour le moment où je me réveillerai. Elle fit heureusement effet rapidement, ce qui me permis d'écouter le céruléen qui me raconta rapidement comment nous étions rentrés, puis ce que le scientifique lui avait dit sur mes blessures. C'était horrible, cette possibilité que je ne récupère jamais à 100%. Je ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler, malgré le regard sévère de l'homme.

- Arrête de pleurer comme une enfant, ça ne t'aidera pas à aller mieux.

Son ton froid me fit mal, comme une gifle. Bon, il avait raison, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être si méchant… J'étais blessée et je ne retrouverais peut-être jamais toute la mobilité de ma jambe gauche… c'était dur à assimiler… difficile de chasser cela d'un mouvement en disant que tout irait bien…

-o-O-o-

Je passai les jours suivants à dormir une grande partie du temps. Saix vint souvent me visiter. Zexion m'apporta de la lecture. Demyx me joua quelques morceaux avec son sitar. Et plusieurs autres me rendirent visite.

Puis un matin, Vexen m'encouragea à essayer mes pouvoirs sur moi-même.

Bien que réparer mon genou était le plus attrayant, je savais que je ne devais pas viser trop haut pour cet essai, qui était comme le premier. Alors je plaçai mes mains sur les plaies de ma jambe droite après en avoir enlevé le bandage et me concentrai… Ça prit du temps, mais la lumière verte finit par apparaitre. Retirant mes mains, je fus déçue. Le scientifique, qui m'observait avec attention me déclara :

- Il est normal que tu ne réussisses pas du premier coup parfaitement. Regarde bien, les blessures sont moins profondes, c'est donc un bon début.

- Pourtant, j'ai fait mieux avec Saix.

- Il y avait l'adrénaline, tu étais en situation d'urgence et sans doute ton sentiment de culpabilité y a aussi été pour quelque chose…

- Comment je fais pour m'améliorer? Vous avez des trucs?

- L'entrainement. C'est la seule façon d'y arriver.

Peu à peu, il avait repris son ton hautain, ce qui signifiait que j'étais peut-être mieux de ne plus l'embêter et travailler à ma guérison… Je recommençai donc mon traitement, qui eu sensiblement le même résultat. Sauf que je me sentis un peu fatiguée. Plus je faisais de sorts et plus l'épuisement et les étourdissements me gagnaient, je dus donc arrêter, déçue de ne pas avoir fait mieux. Mais il ne fallait pas que je me rende malade à essayer de me soigner…

Je passai les jours suivant à essayer de réparer mon genou, mais les résultats étaient plus que décevants, et personne ne pouvait m'aider, sauf Vexen, qui me donnait des potions analgésiantes, afin de contrôler la douleur. Par contre, un soir où j'oubliai d'en prendre, je me réveillai en pleine nuit avec un mal atroce, qui m'empêchait de réfléchir clairement. Ne trouvant plus la potion, à cours d'idées, je plaquai mes mains sur mon genou, voulant de toutes mes forces faire disparaitre la douleur sous peine de devenir folle.

Cette fois je sentis qu'il y avait une réelle guérison, incomplète, mais déjà meilleure que tout ce que j'avais tenté précédemment. Par contre, cet effort me fit perdre conscience de nouveau.

* * *

Héhé... j'étais pas pour la guérir comme si rien était... ça aurait perdu de son charme...

**nmfrter**: ouais, et elle se prend une infection dans l'eau dégueux! mouahahah!

merci à** Xialdene, MariaCrimson, Ewylyn **et **Fire Serendipity.**


	10. Un pas à la fois

Qu'avons nous là? oh... un autre chapitre pouvant démontrer ma cruauté...

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Un pas à la fois**

Je me réveillai en sueur, sous le regard de Vexen, qui faisait des calculs ou gribouillait sur je ne sais quel sujet, sur un bloc note. Aussitôt, le blond me tendit la potion, que je refusai. Il fronça les sourcils :

- Pourtant, ça semble douloureux…

- Oui… mais je crois que l'analgésie m'empêche de me soigner…

Je lui racontai ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Deux théories sont envisageables pour expliquer cela : soit tu ne peux te soigner lorsque tu ne sens pas la douleur, soit l'analgésique bloque une grande partie de ton pouvoir… Quoiqu'il n'est pas impossible que ça soit les deux, le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est de faire des tests.

Je n'avais pas trop envie de faire des tests, alors je choisis de tenter de soigner mon genou. J'y mis toute ma concentration et mon énergie. Le Savant m'observa faire, me félicitant de mes progrès, juste avant que je m'endorme de nouveau. C'était lassant de ne pouvoir rester consciente après avoir utilisé mes pouvoirs…

-o-O-o-

Lorsque je repris conscience, il n'y avait personne. J'étais seule avec ma douleur, qui heureusement était moindre. J'avais guéri une grande partie de mes blessures, mais il restait encore du travail à faire…

Alors que j'attrapais un livre pour m'occuper, la porte s'ouvrit. Je fus étonnée de voir Marluxia entrer. Il vint s'installer à côté de moi :

- Je suis désolé, à chaque fois que je suis passé, tu dormais. J'espère que tu va mieux.

- Je vais moins mal…

- J'ai entendu parler de l'attaque féroce du Léopard. C'est triste qu'ils ne t'aient pas protégée adéquatement…

- Ce n'était pas leur faute si je n'étais pas assez forte pour me défendre…

- J'aurais tout de même aimé être là pour empêcher cette horrible bête de te faire du mal…

Il me prit gentiment la main. Peut-être que s'il avait été là, ça aurait changé la fin de cette aventure, mais peut-être pas… On ne pourra jamais le savoir. Le passé avait beau être le passé, comment ne pas vouloir le changer?

- Je dois malheureusement y aller, je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi…

Il s'en alla par un couloir des ténèbres, me laissant de nouveau seule. Je lis un peu, jusqu'à ce que Vexen vienne faire un petit tour. Après m'avoir auscultée, il me déclara:

- Je crois que tu pourras sortir ce soir et reprendre tranquillement tes activités. Tu continueras ta guérison en alternant avec des prises d'analgésiques. Je ne veux pas que tu aies à endurer constamment cette douleur, ni que tu prolonges trop ta convalescence.

Donc, à l'heure du diner, je me rendis à table à l'aide de béquilles. J'avais eu droit à une forte dose d'analgésique, mais je n'osais pas prendre appui sur ma jambe blessée… Je m'installai entre Zexion et Demyx, face à Axel. Ils prirent tous de mes nouvelles, la plupart semblant heureux de l'amélioration de mon état. Le repas se déroula dans les conversations calmes, rien de vraiment marquant…

Une fois le repas terminé, alors que plusieurs étaient encore en pleine conversation, je quittai la table, prenant la direction de ma chambre. Il y avait longtemps que je n'y étais pas allée. Avant même que je ne sois arrivée à la porte, Saix était à mes côtés pour l'ouvrir.

Alors que nous marchions, il commença à me dire :

- Tu devrais essayer de marcher sur ta mauvaise jambe, surtout lorsque tu ne sens pas la douleur…

- Pour qu'elle ne s'atrophie pas… Je sais…

Je m'arrêtai un moment, m'excusant pour mon ton acide. Puis en utilisant les béquilles comme support, je réussis à utiliser ma jambe gauche. Une sorte de frottement désagréable dans l'articulation de mon genou me fit comprendre que j'avais encore beaucoup de travail à faire…

Une fois dans ma chambre, il se contenta de me dire que demain mon apprentissage avec Zexion reprendrait dans l'après-midi et que je pouvais me servir de la matinée pour me soigner.

C'est donc ce que je fis les jours suivant : le matin je continuais ma guérison et ensuite je prenais des antidouleurs pour mes travaux avec le bibliophile et le repas du soir. Parfois je pouvais me faire un traitement le soir. J'avais l'impression d'être de plus en plus efficace, pour certaines blessures, mais pour ce qui était de mon genou, c'était autre chose...

De plus, je découvris que j'avais plus de facilité à réparer les tissus mous qu'à ressouder les os. Surtout que mon genou était en morceaux au départ…

Il y eut certains jours où je dus mettre ma guérison de côté pour soigner d'autres membres blessés en mission, ou en cuisine… Les petites brulures et coupures me semblèrent si faciles à guérir, surtout si je comparais avec mes jambes…

Lorsque je pus enfin marcher seule, sans béquilles, ce fut un énorme soulagement. Je boitais et je devais parfois prendre encore des analgésiques, mais je pouvais de nouveau me débrouiller, c'était le plus important à mes yeux à ce moment.

Ce progrès me força malheureusement à reprendre l'entrainement… Je savais cela nécessaire, mais l'humeur n'y était pas… Car cela voudrait dire que je retournerai en mission, ce qui me faisait peur… Bien qu'on m'avait dit que chaque monde était différent et que je ne reverrais surement jamais de léopard et peut-être même de fauve, cela ne réussissait pas à me rassurer… Après tout, tant de choses pouvaient mal se passer …

-o-O-o-

- Vu la nature de ton pouvoir, nous avons cru bon adapter ton entrainement, me déclara Saix. Il n'est pas logique qu'un soigneur se retrouve en première ligne. Par contre ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois pas savoir te battre… Mais nous opterons pour un style plus défensif.

Je sentais que ça allait davantage me convenir. Je détestais attaquer, ça ne convenait tout simplement pas à ma personnalité…

Je m'aperçus cependant très rapidement que je préférais attaquer le Berseker que de me défendre contre lui… Je devais l'empêcher de m'approcher. Bien qu'il n'avait pas sa claymore, il réussissait si facilement à contourner mon bâton, voir à me l'enlever…

- Concentre-toi! Si j'étais un ennemi, tu ne serais plus en état de soigner tes coéquipiers. Tu dois au moins être capable de tenir les opposants à distance le temps que les autres t'en débarrassent.

Il avait raison, mais ce n'était pas de ma faute si je ne savais pas me battre… Je me contentai donc de baisser les yeux, piteuse.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux lorsque je te parle. Tu n'es pas un chien.

Je me forçai à lever le regard vers lui. C'était difficile de me débarrasser de cette mauvaise habitude d'avoir le regard fuyant.

Nous refîmes un essai. Alors qu'il s'approchait, je lui donnai un coup de bâton, qu'il dévia pour passer. Je reculai aussitôt, replaçant mon arme entre nous.

- Bonne réaction, ne me laisse pas trop t'approcher, sinon tu perdras de l'efficacité avec ton bâton.

Il continua à avancer, nous refîmes les mêmes mouvements, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le mur. Il attrapa alors mon arme et s'en servi pour m'immobiliser contre la paroi :

- Toujours porter attention à ton environnement, pour que tu puisses t'en servir contre tes opposants avant que eux ne le fassent. Bon ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.

Une fois qu'il fut partit, je m'écroulai sur le sol en tremblant : Cette mauvais posture avait fait remonter l'épisode avec le léopard… Après un moment, je réussis à me reprendre pour sortir à mon tour de la salle. Décidément, je n'avais pas que des séquelles physiques de cette mésaventure…

* * *

Je panique un peu... faut que je continue d'écrire! J'ai trop de trucs qui me tournent en tête et ça ruine ma maigre concentration

Sinon, j'aime mon titre de chap^^

**nmfrter**: bah j'ai rep irl XD

merci à **Ewylyn** et** Fire Serendipity**


	11. Combat amical

J'aurai du poster avant, mais bon, un bug informatique a fait que ma bêta n'avait pas reçu ce chap à corriger. Mais elle est tellement merveilleuse qu'elle me l'a corrigé tout de suite^^ Merci Fire Serendipity^^

et puis un délai pour cause de travail et ensuite de kidnapping pour un diner s'ajoute à ça...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Combat amical**

L'entrainement avec Xigbar, Xaldin et Luxord reprit aussi dans les jours suivants. Ils gardèrent le même style d'entrainement, qui était déjà basé sur la défense.

Le borgne me tira dessus, je réussis à bloquer une plus grande quantité de tirs, mais je me retrouvai tout de même avec un pistolet entre les deux yeux après un trop court moment. Nous recommençâmes donc l'exercice encore et encore. Je me débrouillais pas trop mal pour éviter et retourner les projectiles sur ma gauche, mais j'avais beaucoup de difficultés pour ceux venant de droite. À un moment je me demandai s'il l'homme ne s'en était pas aperçu, puisqu'il m'en envoyait une grande quantité sur ce côté, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression.

Avec le troisième membre, ce fut plus compliqué que les entrainements précédents : Mon genou me fit souffrir après quelques roulades pour éviter ses rafales de vents. Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas très brillant d'oublier de prendre mon analgésique…

Face au joueur, je ne réussis pas une grande performance : je reçus plusieurs coups en bloquant trop peu et ne lui en rendant que quelques uns…

En conclusion, mes entrainements étaient humiliants et très douloureux. Mais je pouvais au moins me guérir à la fin, effaçant bleus et contusions.

J'occupais mes après-midi et mes soirées comme avant. Un vendredi soir, Axel, Demyx et Roxas me proposèrent de faire un petit match amical avec eux le lendemain. Saix m'encouragea à y aller, car ça me permettrait de voir différents styles de combat.

Donc, le lendemain j'allai rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner avant de nous rendre dans la salle d'entrainement.

Ils me saluèrent gentiment. Lorsque je revins avec un bol de céréales, le roux entreprit de m'expliquer comment ils faisaient normalement :

- Lorsque nous réussissons à être quatre, nous faisons des équipes équilibrées pour ce qui est de la force. Ensuite, bah en fait on change les règles selon notre humeur… Aujourd'hui on avait pensé à un simple deux contre deux : On se bat jusqu'à ce qu'une des deux équipes soit hors combat ou ait abandonné.

Voyant l'inquiétude passée sur mon visage Demyx ajouta :

- Par hors combat, on entend par là désarmé.

Nous finîmes de manger pour nous rendre à destination. Une fois dans la vaste salle, Axel et moi fîmes un petit match rapide afin qu'il puisse évaluer comment équilibrer les équipes. Nous ne croisâmes nos armes que quelques instants, il ne me désarma même pas avec ses deux gros cerceaux recouverts de pics qu'il me présenta comme des Chakrams.

- Ça va être différent cette fois, Dem et Rox, vous faites équipe et je suis avec Xia.

Ça me faisait encore tout drôle qu'il me donne ce petit surnom. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'y attarder, les deux autres invoquèrent leur arme. Roxas avait une grosse clef, nommée Keyblade, alors que Le musicien utilisait son sitar pour se battre, moi qui croyais que ce n'était qu'un instrument de musique…

Le combat débuta. Les deux plus jeunes se jetèrent sur Rafale qui bloqua habilement les coups en souriant narquoisement. Puisque ça ne me semblait pas équitable, je m'approchai pour l'aider. Lorsqu'il reçut un coup en plein dans l'estomac, j'agitai mon bâton et le guéris.

Alors qu'il me remerciait, je remarquai Clef du destin qui murmurait rapidement quelque chose à son coéquipier.

Ils attaquèrent de nouveau, mais cette fois, Mélopée vint vers moi en utilisant l'eau pour se propulser. Je l'évitai de justesse, mais il m'atteint d'un coup du revers après son passage. Puis, il m'envoya un jet d'eau qui me projeta au sol. Me relevant, j'évitai de peu le suivant, pour me retrouver coincée entre un sitar et le mur : l'autre avait profité de la diversion pour me coincer.

- Il semble que j'ai perdu, constatai-je.

Le châtain s'empressa d'aller combattre Axel, qui venait de désarmer Roxas.

Après quelques échanges de coups, le neuvième membre déclara forfait. Ce qui selon, leurs commentaires, était assez fréquent. Ils entreprirent ensuite de me montrer quelques trucs qu'ils avaient perfectionnés, comme les clones d'eau de Demyx ou la tornade de feu du roux.

-o-O-o-

Xemnas avait de nouveau rassemblé les professeurs de la dernière membre dans son bureau. Il ne manquait que Saix, qui était en mission secrète, l'argenté décida de ne pas l'attendre.

- Ses réflexes s'améliorent, commença Xigbar. Mais elle reste une cible facile. J'ai aussi remarqué un fait intéressant, je crois qu'elle a un problème de vision sur la droite.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela?

- Elle ne réussit pas à renvoyer les projectiles que je lui envoie de ce côté.

Les deux autres entraineurs confirmèrent qu'elle avait une faiblesse sur ce point… Il faudrait donc faire repasser des examens à la jeune femme.

Pour ce qui était du sixième membre, il continuait de rassembler les maigres données que la femme lui fournissait sur son monde d'origine. Il en profitait pour l'instruire sur divers sujets…

Ils repartirent à leurs occupations, laissant l'argenté seul avec ses pensées. Il savait que les probabilités qu'au moins un simili soit créé dans ce monde déchiré par la guerre étaient grandes, mais il aurait espéré que ce nouveau membre soit fort… Mais il se retrouvait avec une créature faible… Bon les pouvoirs de guérisons étaient sans contredit utiles, mais elle ne semblait pas apte à se défendre seule… Mais ça viendrait…

Des coups frappés à la porte le sortirent de ses réflexions. Ce n'était que Saix qui venait lui faire son rapport :

- Ils ont cessé d'utiliser les sans cœurs, les jugeant trop instables…

Cette annonce était loin de plaire au Supérieur. Car s'ils n'utilisaient plus ces créatures, elles ne se multiplieraient pas, donc pas de cœurs à récolter et moins de chance d'avoir des similis sous ses ordres… quoiqu'avec les complots se tramant, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi… Moins de gens, moins de rébellion…

- Il faudra les convaincre… Mais laissons quelques jours s'écouler…

Après un court moment il expliqua au céruléen ce que les autres entraineurs de la numéro XIV avaient conclu sur la vision de celle-ci.

- Je n'ai pas remarqué, mais je suppose que Xigbar est le mieux placé pour reconnaitre ce genre de trouble…

- Parles-en avec elle et amène la voir Vexen.

Le septième membre s'en alla, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser : «une autre affaire à régler… décidément elle n'apporte que des mystères et des problèmes, comme son monde…»

-o-O-o-

Je lisais paisiblement, assise sur mon lit, comme je le faisais très souvent lorsqu'aucune activité ne m'était proposée, quand on frappa à ma porte. Pensant qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un des jeunes membres, je lançai un joyeux «entrez!».

Mais je fus surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait en fait de Saix. Cette visite me surpris… Comme à chaque fois, je ressentais un malaise en sa présence. J'étais reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et tout ce qu'il continuait de faire pour moi, mais je ne pouvais me débarrasser de la crainte que j'éprouvais pour lui. Cet air bestial, sauvage, qui faisait que je ne savais jamais comment il réagirait…

Surtout quand il avait cet air contrarié, le même qu'il affichait à cet instant en entrant.

- Xiassa, y aurait-il quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit?

J'avais beau chercher, je ne voyais pas de quoi il parlait. Son regard insistant me mettait mal à l'aise. Je n'eu pas trop longtemps à attendre pour comprendre ce qu'il cherchait :

- Quelque chose qui a à voir avec ta vision…

- Bien… je ne vois presque rien de mon œil droit…

* * *

Et ben voilà une p'tite révélation... Quelques précisions au prochain chap. Je sais que vous aimeriez que ça aille plus vite point de vu postage de chap, mais je manque de temps pour prendre de l'avance... et j'arrive pas à décider de la fin -_-Mon avance diminue de semaine en semaine et ça m'angoisse un peu que mon écriture avance pas plus que ça...

**nmfrter**: Mais vaut mieux que je soit méchante avec elle... pas vrai? Petage de genoux!

merci à** Ewylyn, Xmath **et** Fire Serendipity**


	12. Pas le même point de vue

Voilà quelques petites explications... mais de plus grandes révélations viendront au prochain chap...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Pas le même point de vue**

L'homme donna alors un coup violent dans le mur, y laissant une marque. Son ton se fit glacial alors qu'il articulait :

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?

- Je ne sais pas… je ne croyais pas que c'était aussi important…

- Si nous ne savons pas que tu as une telle faiblesse et qu'un un ennemi t'attaque de ce côté? Ça aurait pu causer l'échec d'une mission, des blessures, des morts… Tu y avais réfléchi?

- Je suis désolée… Je n'y avais pas songé… Je ne suis pas habituée à ce que ça ait des répercutions aussi grandes…

- Il faudrait que tu en prennes conscience, chaque chose que tu fais ou que tu ne fais pas a un effet sur l'organisation.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, mais je devais me montrer forte. Ce que je pouvais détester me faire sermonner de la sorte, même s'il avait raison… Encore… C'était à croire que j'étais une incapable…

- Demain, tu iras de nouveau voir Vexen pour qu'il étudie cela.

Il repartit en claquant la porte. Me laissant seule. Je me roulai en boule en attrapent un oreiller.

C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa doucement à ma porte.

- Laissez-moi, je suis fatiguée…

La porte s'ouvrit tout de même, laissant entrer Marluxia, à mon grand étonnement. Il ferma la porte et vint s'assoir sur mon lit :

- J'ai vu sortir Saix de ta chambre, j'ai préféré venir voir si tu allais bien. Il ne t'a pas fait de mal?

- Non, il n'y a pas de mal… Il est juste fâché que j'ai omis de lui dire un détail… Mais il avait raison…

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu te retrouves dans un état pareil…

M'asseyant, je commençai à lui relater ce qui venait de se passer. Je ne pouvais expliquer pourquoi je lui faisais confiance… Un préjugé à cause de ses cheveux roses? Cette lueur dans ses yeux bleus?

Il m'écouta en silence, ce contentant d'un simple commentaire :

- Ça aurait été triste s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose… Surtout après ce qui t'est déjà arrivé…

Il était si gentil avec moi… Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi on m'empêchait de le voir…

- Mais à ce que j'ai vu, ça ne t'empêche pas de fonctionner normalement…

- J'ai toujours vécu comme ça, alors je suis habituée à ma condition. Mais tu sais, ça ma tout de même posé plein de difficultés au cours de ma vie… et la seule fois où ça aurait pu être utile… j'ai tout de même été envoyée à la guerre… Et je suis mo… arrivée ici…

- Je sais comme c'est difficile comme adaptation, alors si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'oublies pas que je suis là… Je vais maintenant te laisser te reposer…

Je le remerciai et il partit en utilisant un couloir des ténèbres. Je me couchai peu de temps après, m'endormant presque aussitôt.

-o-O-o-

Lorsqu'il sortit du passage sombre, l'Assassin faillit se prendre un kunai, qu'il évita de justesse.

- Oups, ricana Larxene avec un petit rire agaçant.

- Tu pourrais faire attention.

- Tu pourrais passer par la porte…

Bon, elle n'avait pas tort sur ce coup là… mais si elle ne s'amusait pas à lancer ses armes sur les posters qui ornaient sa chambre, aussi!

- Alors? Tu es allé la voir? Questionna-t-elle avec dédain.

- Oui, c'est plutôt facile de gagner sa confiance, mais je dois tout de même être délicat… Son instabilité peut autant nous servir que se retourner contre nous…

- Peut-être… mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi elle nous serait utile pour renverser Xemnas…

- Elle n'y est pas directement liée, mais c'est son pouvoir de guérison qui est intéressant. Et puis quel choc sa ferait au grisonnant s'il perdait une personne de plus…

- Mais nous ne sommes pas du genre à nous laisser blesser…

- Tu sais, il faut parfois avoir des pions à sacrifier aussi…

Décidément cette option plaisait beaucoup à la blonde qui éclata de rire, suivie par le rosé.

-o-O-o-

C'est avec une mauvaise humeur évidente que le Devin me conduisit à l'infirmerie pour rencontrer le scientifique.

J'avais réussis à éviter l'endroit depuis que j'en étais sorti, après mon trop long séjour. Une petite voix dans ma tête ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire : «si tu avais parlé plus tôt, tu n'aurais pas à revenir…» Ce que je pouvais détester qu'elle ait raison…

Soudain je me remémorai un truc, mais je ne savais comment le dire, surtout que j'avais peur de la réaction du céruléen…

- Arrête de jouer avec tes mains comme ça… Si tu as quelque chose à dire, fais-le…

- J'ai entendu votre voix dans ma tête hier…

Il s'arrêta brusquement, me jetant un regard interrogatif.

- Il y avait aussi d'autres voix que j'ai l'impression de connaître et que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Ces deux hommes qui se disputent… et cette fois, il y avait vous…

- Et qu'est-ce que je disais?

- Je ne me rappelle plus…

- N'y fais plus attention, ce n'était surement qu'un rêve…

Un rêve qui me donne des maux de tête presque insoutenables? Je préférai garder le silence… J'avais déjà de la chance qu'il ai si bien réagi…

Le savant m'examina de nouveau, pendant que mon mentor repartait à ses affaires. Après quelques minutes, le blond déclara :

- Il y a une malformation près du nerf optique que je n'avais pas vue la dernière fois…

Il n'avait pas vu parce qu'il avait regardé trop vite… mais quelque chose me disait qu'il n'avouerait pas son erreur…

- Je sais… c'est un problème de développement que les médecins n'ont pas pu expliquer… l'hypothèse principale serait une maladie que ma mère aurait eut pendant sa grossesse. Quant à moi, j'opterais plus pour un défaut génétique…

Bien que je venais de réciter ce texte pour la je ne sais combientième fois, son air surpris en valait la peine… je suppose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sache une partie l'explication et que je lui donne aussi clairement… avec en plus ma propre idée…

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit cela l'autre fois? Où même pendant que tu étais ici?

- Par curiosité… je sais maintenant que c'était sans doute stupide, mais je voulais voir si vous vous en apercevriez… ça a quand même pris quelques semaines…

Il me laissa m'en aller, me déclarant que ce handicap n'avait aucun intérêt scientifique. Je me dépêchai de rejoindre mon entraineur du jour : Xigbar. Après l'avoir salué, je lui demandai simplement :

- C'est vous qui avez deviné? N'est-ce pas?

- Oui… À partir de maintenant, nous allons travailler à trouver des moyens de t'aider avec cela… Moi je compense avec la vitesse et en manipulant l'espace, mais il faudra te trouver autre chose…

Après un moment à réfléchir, il demanda :

- T'as essayé de l'arranger avec tes pouvoirs?

Je n'y avais pas pensé, trop habituée à ma condition… Plaçant mes mains sur mon œil, je me concentrai, mais rien ne se produisit… Je ne devais pas pouvoir guérir les défauts congénitaux…

L'entrainement commença ensuite. Cette fois, il voulait que je me mette en position de défense le plus rapidement possible alors qu'il se téléportait autour de moi. Puis, il entreprit de tirer quelques projectiles. Je réussis à les éviter ou les renvoyer avec moins de difficulté qu'avant. Mais à un moment, faisant un mauvais mouvement, une douleur intense me pris au genou. Avec un gémissement je m'écroulai au sol.

- Hé petite? Ça va aller? T'as encore oublié ton médicament? Pas vrai? C'est assez pour aujourd'hui…

Il m'aida à me remettre debout. La douleur avait heureusement passée.

- La prochaine fois, ne l'oublies pas… c'est dommage que tu t'écroules alors que tu es moins mauvaise qu'avant…

Après être allée manger un petit quelque chose à la cuisine, je me rendis à la bibliothèque, mais il n'y avait personne, seulement un mot de la main du Devin :

_Xiassa,_

_Nous avons du nous absenter pour une mission._

_Tu as ton après-midi libre._

_Saix_

* * *

Mais où son saix et Zexion? Non, pas en vacance loin de l'auteure débile que je suis... Ni en train de monter un spectacle de patin pour nous amuser...

Faut que j'écrive! Je crois je vais tenter de démêler mes idées pour la suite ^^"

**nmfrter**: Xemnas est toujours en arrière des problèmes... On le tape! Ben oui, plus boulet que Dem^^ XD

merci aussi à **Ewylyn** et **Fire Serendipity**


	13. Les mystères d'un monde

Hello les gens!

Voilà enfin des révélations! Ce que mon esprit tordu avait imaginé depuis bien longtemps sur ce monde que j'ai inventé de toutes pièces...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Les mystères d'un monde**

Saix et Zexion se faufilèrent assez facilement dans les archives secrètes. Il faut dire que tous étaient si préoccupé par la guerre, qu'ils jetaient à peine un coup d'œil à ces vieux papiers. Ce qui était bien à l'avantage des deux similis : Ils ne risquaient pas de se faire déranger…

Après avoir descendu un long escalier étroit, ils débouchèrent dans une cave mal éclairée. Les deux hommes allumèrent des bougies, question d'y voir quelque chose dans ces livres et liasses de papiers poussiéreux…

C'était plutôt exceptionnel que ces deux là aillent en mission ensemble, tout d'abord car le Conspirateur sortait peu et puis les deux similis n'avaient pas vraiment d'affinités ensemble. Mais qui était le mieux placé pour consulté toutes ces archives datant pour certaines des premières civilisations évoluées? Et qui de mieux pour assurer sa protection tout en l'aidant? De plus le numéro VII était venu à quelques reprises dans ce monde, sa dernière visite étant la journée précédente…

Ils commencèrent à éplucher les ouvrages en silence, jusqu'à ce que le Devin déclare à l'autre :

- Je crois que Xiassa entretient encore un lien avec ce monde.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela?

- Hier, j'ai trouvé son humaine par hasard, elle est dans le coma…

- Elle a encore une forme humaine? Étrange…

- Je sais… J'ai parlé avec des hommes près d'elle et elle m'a entendu… Elle ne sait pas ce qui a été dit, mais elle a reconnu ma voix…

- C'est plus qu'intéressant comme phénomène… Il faudra en parler avec le Supérieur et Vexen… Mais elle ne doit pas savoir, quitte à lui faire croire qu'elle délire…

- Je sais, je lui ai dit que ce n'était qu'un rêve…

- Tu ne trouve pas que ça ressemble à un autre cas?

- Le treizième membre? Peut-être bien… tu crois que…

- Qui sait?

- Mais le porteur de la keyblade s'était lui-même enlevé le cœur avec son arme, ce n'était pas l'œuvre d'un sans cœur…

Le bibliophile se contenta de hausser les épaules, continuant à fouiller dans les feuilles devant lui. Ils verraient plus tard pour ce qui était du cas de la quatorzième membre…

Après quelques heures de recherche et que le berseker ait forcé un coffre, ils trouvèrent enfin quelque chose de vraiment intéressant.

- Si je m'attendais à cela, commenta le plus petit.

- Ça explique pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas des sans cœurs… ils ne veulent pas gagner…

-o-O-o-

Après avoir fini mes lectures, j'allai me promener dans le jardin. M'asseyant sur le banc, je fermai les yeux en tentant de relaxer, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à mon passé, à ceux que j'ai aimé… puis à la colère de Saix…

En plus, je me sentais observée… Ouvrant les yeux, j'aperçus Marluxia à quelques pas de moi.

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, fit-il.

- Tu ne me déranges pas, c'est moi qui suis dans ton jardin…

- Mais cet endroit est pour tout le monde. Je peux m'assoir avec toi?

J'acceptai, sa compagnie avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il engagea la conversation, me demandant comment j'avais occupé ma journée. Je lui racontai donc rapidement, il sembla être intrigué par l'absence des numéros VI et VII, mais ne s'y attarda pas trop.

Il me raconta à son tour sa journée, il avait fait une mission dans un monde où les fleurs parlaient, où on pouvait parfois voir un sourire sans chat, mais il y avait une reine folle aimant faire couper les têtes!

Après un moment, il changea de sujet :

- Si tu veux, je peux t'offrir la fleur de ton choix, celle dans tes cheveux est très abimée, c'est déjà bien qu'elle ait tenu si longtemps…

- Non, je préférerais la garder…

- Je peux la soigner si tu veux… Je crois que puisqu'elle ne vient pas d'ici, elle a vieilli plus lentement, comme si le changement de monde avait ralenti sa dégénérescence.

Hésitant, je retirai la fleur de mes cheveux et lui présentai. Il se contenta de passer une main au-dessus et elle sembla de nouveau fraiche, comme lorsque Ian me l'avait donnée. Le remerciant, je la replaçai dans mes cheveux.

Nous allâmes rejoindre les autres à table pour le diner après un moment de discussion à propos des plantes nous entourant.

Zexion et Saix arrivèrent en retard. Le deuxième sembla glisser quelques mots au Supérieur avant de s'assoir. Pendant le repas, je tentai d'interroger le Conspirateur sur sa mission, mais je n'obtins rien.

Les fondateurs quittèrent la table rapidement après le repas, ce qui était étrange… Axel soupçonnait une réunion secrète d'urgence, ce qui semblait le plus logique, mais aussi le plus intriguant : sur quoi portait cette fameuse rencontre?

Les autres m'informèrent que ça arrivait de temps à autre et de ne pas m'en faire.

Marluxia quitta presque aussitôt la table, disant avoir à arroser des plantes. J'aurai aimé aller avec lui, mais il ne m'invita pas, alors je restai un moment avec les autres, à discuter de choses et d'autres…

-o-O-o-

Les anciens membres étaient bien en réunion. Les numéros VI et VII venaient de faire part aux autres de leurs réflexions sur la dernière arrivée.

- Dans ce cas, il ne faut pas qu'elle sache, elle doit oublier son ancienne vie, déclara l'argenté. Il faut lui cacher qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait morte, comme pour le numéro XIII.

- Pourquoi cette partie d'elle qui est là-bas ne s'est pas transformée en sans cœur? Questionna l'Archer. Normalement, c'est ce qui arrive, non?

- Quelqu'un a du lui donner son cœur, avançant le Conspirateur. C'est ce qui est arrivé avec le porteur de keyblade… Et peut-être que ça expliquerait en partie sa faiblesse…

Cette théorie leur semblant la meilleure, enfin, c'était la seule… Ils passèrent à leurs trouvailles sur ce monde étrange où la guerre faisait rage :

- Nous avons fait des découvertesplus qu'intéressantes, commença le Devin. Ce monde à besoin de la guerre pour survivre… L'énergie libérée par les combats l'empêche de mourir…

- Des études ont été consignées en temps de paix, continua le Conspirateur, et les plantes dépérissaient, puis les animaux faisaient de même, suivis par les humains. Ils ont essayé de trouver d'autres solutions, mais en vain… Alors ils font des trêves et lorsque la situation devient critique, ils repartent en guerre…

- Pourquoi la numéro XIV n'en a pas parlé? Demanda l'argenté.

- Ces informations sont cachées, expliqua Zexion. Nous avons du aller au plus profond des archives secrètes pour les dénicher…

- Donc les dirigeants inventent des excuses bidons pour se taper dessus sans que les habitants le sachent et même qu'ils participent au massacre… remarqua le borgne.

Le berserker approuva avant de poursuivre :

- Ils limitent aussi la puissance de leurs armes, car si une nation écrase l'autre la guerre serait finit… et leur planète mourra…

- Mais s'ils combattent contre des sans cœurs, peut-être que ça maintiendra leur monde en vie tout en ayant une chance de nous apporter des cœurs et peut-être des effectifs…

Les autres approuvèrent silencieusement pendant que Xemnas prenait un court moment de réflexion :

- C'est ce que nous allons faire. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, ça ne sera pas le premier monde à disparaitre… ni le dernier…

Cette déclaration termina leur petite réunion. Une fois seul, le Supérieur se remémora comment ils avaient choisi ce monde : Au hasard… bon, pas tout à fait, il avait fallu en exclure certains où il y beaucoup d'échanges avec l'extérieur où ceux trop près les uns des autres… Mais surtout un monde que les porteurs de keyblade ne fréquentaient pas… Bien caché au fond de l'univers…

L'homme espérait que son nouveau plan fonctionnerait, puisque sinon ils auraient perdu beaucoup de temps… Bien que les missions dans les autres mondes avançaient bien… au moins il y avait certains trucs qui cheminaient dans leurs travaux…

-o-O-o-

- Alors?

La blonde était impatiente de savoir, mais Marluxia prit tout son temps pour enlever l'oreillette et la ranger dans sa poche, puis s'étirer longuement afin de finalement répondre à l'autre :

- Tu n'as même pas idée de l'avance que nous venons de prendre sur eux… Nous tenons de quoi manipuler la petite idiote de nouvelle…

- Et tu as osé douter de mon idée de planquer ce micro dans son bureau… Je t'avais bien dit que ça en voudrait le risque à un moment…

* * *

J'ai réussi à écrire la semaine passée \o/ avec un résultat plutôt sadique^^ J'ai aussi cheminé dans mes idées, reste à trouver comment mettre ça en place... et voir où ça va me mener (bon j'ai une idée, mais faut que je mette de la viande autour de l'os comme on dit...)

Je persévère! Il faut j'y arrive! et ensuite je pourrai retourner à mes conneries^^

merci à **Ewylyn, Xmath** et **Fire Serendipity**.


	14. Tromperies

Je me pensais lundi... Alors quand j'ai vu qu'on était mardi, je me suis dit que j'étais en retard pour le post ^^"

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Tromperies**

Ian entra en boitant dans l'entrepôt, pour aller chercher les bandages. Depuis qu'il s'était fait blesser en défendant leur camp, il aidait les infirmières. Il entendit des bruits étranges, comme une ventouse et des frottements de tissu. L'homme se demanda s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un d'infiltré. Regardant entre les étagères, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voyait : Les deux corps collés un à l'autre, unis par la bouche. Bien qu'il voulut se détacher de ce spectacle, il n'y arriva pas, hypnotisé par le mouvement des deux corps.

Un reflet attira son attention sur la main gauche de l'homme, qui se baladait sur le corps d'une infirmière : Une bague de fiançailles, les yeux d'Ian glissèrent sur la veste de l'individu, le badge ne pouvait mentir.

- Tu n'es qu'un salopard! Faire ça à Aïssa!

Il sortit de la pièce le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Hans se décolla de la femme pour le suivre, mécontent. Sans prendre garde aux patients, médecin ou infirmières, il s'adressa d'une voix forte à l'autre :

- Non mais de quoi tu te mêles? Nous ne sommes pas mariés. J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux.

- Tu me dégoutes! Tu ne la mérites pas! Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu accepter ta demande!

- Je peux être convainquant… Mais maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance…

- Arrête de parler comme si elle était morte!

-o-O-o-

Encore ces voix… elles me faisaient mal, à la tête, à l'âme, pas au cœur, puisque je n'en avais plus… Je ne pouvais plus suivre le combat, je me pris la tête à deux mains. Je ne supportais plus cela, j'avais si mal. Je ne me rappelais plus être tombée, mais j'étais par terre, me tordant, les larmes ruisselant sur mes joues.

J'entendis un coup… quelque chose qui se brisait dans un horrible craquement. Puis ça s'arrêta. Je retrouvai un état normal, ou presque.

Saix était tout près, agenouillé à mes côtés, je voyais l'incompréhension dans son regard.

Je m'assis péniblement, en essayant de calmer mes tremblements. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Le céruléen me remis sur pied avant de me trainer jusqu'à l'infirmerie… Dire que je n'appréciais pas cette pièce… J'avais l'impression d'y passer beaucoup trop de temps…

Encore une fois, Vexen n'eut rien à dire, tout semblait normale, sauf qu'entendre des voix, c'est loin d'être normal… ils revenaient sans cesse sur ce fait, lui et Saix.

- Il faut trouver une solution à ce problème… Si ça t'arrivait en mission?

Je ne pouvais protester, le Devin avait raison : c'était dangereux… une source de distraction, un moment de vulnérabilité… Quoique, ça me plaisait de penser que je ne retournerais pas en mission de sitôt.

Puisqu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour le moment, je pus aller me doucher, puis me rendre à la cuisine pour me préparer un sandwich. Étant seule à table, je pus réfléchir un peu sur les voix… Étais-je en train de devenir folle? Une chose était sure : Je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de problème avant d'arriver ici.

- Hé Xia! S'exclama Axel en arrivant près de moi.

Je sursautai, revenant à la réalité, je le saluai, ainsi que Demyx, qui se trouvait avec lui.

- Ça va aller? Poursuivit le roux. Il parait que t'as perdu connaissance pendant l'entrainement…

- Les nouvelles vont vite… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien.

- En fait, on a un peu espionné Saix et Vexen… mais tant mieux si ça va… car on a une petite escapade à te proposer…

- Une escapade? Où?

J'étais curieuse, mais je n'étais pas très rassurée… qui sait dans quel pétrin ces garçons pouvaient se mettre? J'avais entendu des anecdotes pas très rassurantes à leur sujet… Sans parler que je devais souvent soigner leurs blessures…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura le châtain. Il n'y a pas de dangers où nous allons. Alors t'en dis quoi?

Ça n'avait pas vraiment répondu à ma question, mais j'acceptai de les accompagner.

- Par contre on doit garder ça secret, les vieux aiment pas trop qu'on sorte, expliqua Rafale. Donc après le diner on se rejoint dans ma chambre.

Pendant que les deux garçons allaient se chercher à manger je me hâtai de rejoindre la bibliothèque. Une fois auprès de Zexion, je m'excusai pour mon retard. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, mais je savais qu'il avait été informé de mon malaise.

L'après midi se passa normalement, nous parlâmes encore de mon monde, dont le souvenir me semblait devenir de plus en plus flous… Il faut dire que ça faisait plusieurs semaines que j'étais ici.

Le repas se déroula sans incident. À la fin, nous nous éclipsâmes à tour de rôle. Roxas fut le dernier à arriver. Sans que les autres en aient parlé, je savais qu'il serait de cette petite sortie. Après tout, aussitôt que ces trois-là avaient du temps libre, ils le passaient ensemble.

- Alors où voulez-vous m'amener?

- Ne soit pas si impatiente! S'exclama le roux avec un sourire taquin. Et ne t'inquiète pas…

- Facile à dire quand je vous vois vous attirer des ennuis si souvent…

Rafale fit apparaitre un passage des ténèbres où les garçons m'entrainèrent. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans une ville aux teintes orangées. Un tramway passa tout près de nous, suivant un chemin de dalles sombres. Ils me trainèrent jusqu'à une petite boutique où ils achetèrent des glaces bleues. Le roux m'en donna une en souriant :

- Tu m'en diras des nouvelles! C'est la spécialité de la Cité du Crépuscule.

Curieuse, je goutai la friandise : C'était plutôt bon, quoiqu'un peu étrange, ce mélange de sucré et de salé…

- C'est une glace à l'eau de mer, déclara le musicien. Maintenant suis-nous, on a un endroit à te montrer.

Nous montâmes plusieurs pentes consécutives, pour arriver sur un vaste plateau où trônait un immense édifice. J'en regardai le sommet, me demandant comment quelqu'un avait pu construire quelque chose d'aussi haut. Bon, il était bizarre de s'extasier devant ce bâtiment alors que la citadelle était bien plus grosse, mais je n'avais jamais vu cette dernière de l'extérieur, sans parler qu'il y avait quelque chose d'irréel, de mystérieux… Alors que qu'ici, tout avait été construit par des humains.

- C'est la tour de la gare, commenta Axel. Viens, il faut que tu voies la vue qu'on a de là-haut.

Nous montâmes donc une série d'escaliers pour finalement arriver au sommet, j'étais un peu essoufflée et me genou me dérangeait, sans me faire souffrir, puisque j'avais pris mon analgésique. Mais la montée en valait la peine : La vue était magnifique, on pouvait voir toute la ville. Le soleil couchant teintait tout de sa lueur orange.

Nous nous assîmes tout les quatre sur le rebord. Les trois garçons discutaient de choses et d'autres, alors que je me contentai de finir ma glace en les écoutant distraitement. La discussion dériva et ils me posèrent quelques questions sur ma vision. Je leur répondis ce que j'avais déjà dit à d'autres membres. Ça ne m'agaçait pas de répondre, c'était juste lassant, répétitif…

Ensuite il fut question de mes entrainements :

- On pourrait remplacer Saix, proposa le sitariste.

- J'aimerais bien… en fait j'aimerais que vous remplaciez n'importe lequel de mes entraineurs, ça serait beaucoup plus amusant.

Par contre j'avais des doutes sur l'efficacité… Mais bon, cette situation ne se présenterait pas de toute façon…

- Tu as tort de croire qu'on ne te ferait pas travailler dur, me taquina le huitième membre. Bon, mieux vaut rentrer avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de notre absence…

Nous retournâmes dans la chambre du roux, voyageant encore dans un passage sombre. Avant de les laisser, je les remerciai pour cette soirée agréable. Je m'amusais bien avec eux, il faut dire que nos âges n'étaient pas très éloignés. Ils me rappelaient quelques amis et connaissances que j'avais avant…

Ils me changeaient aussi les idées de mes problèmes : les voix, l'entrainement… et Saix. Ce dernier vint justement se planter devant moi avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'arriver à ma chambre:

- Où étais-tu?

- Avec les garçons, répondis-je en faisant un signe de la tête en direction de la chambre d'Axel.

- Il n'y avait personne dans sa chambre il y a dix minutes.

- On s'est baladés dans la citadelle, mentis-je.

Il ne sembla pas totalement convaincu. Il repartit en grommelant quelque chose que je crus interpréter comme «toujours mieux qu'avec l'autre». Tout en retournant à mes affaires, je me demandais s'il n'avait pas parlé de Marluxia.

J'étais en train de brosser mes cheveux lorsque des coups frappés à ma porte m'interrompirent. Ouvrant, je laissai entrer mon visiteur : l'Assassin Sublime.

- Je ne te dérange pas j'espère?

- Non, je vaquais à mes occupations… Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

- Je venais juste voir comment tu allais, je sais que tu étais à l'extérieur. Tu n'aurais pas du mentir pour eux.

- C'était aussi pour moi tu sais… Saix aurait été fou de rage s'il avait appris que je n'étais pas dans la citadelle…

- C'est qu'il s'inquiète, disons que ceux avec qui tu traines ne sont pas les meilleures fréquentations qui soient… et puis….

- Et puis quoi?

- Oh c'est rien…

- Tu as commencé, finis maintenant.

- Ils font comme si rien n'était, mais je crains qu'ils ne te croient folle… Une histoire de voix que tu entendrais… Je préfère ne pas répéter ce qui a été dit…

Ce qu'il me rapportait me faisait mal… Je les prenais pour mes amis… il fallait que j'éclaircisse cela. Sortant dans le couloir, je m'approchai de la chambre du roux, où le trio semblait toujours se trouver. J'étais sur le point de frapper à la porte, mais je m'arrêtai, écoutant les voix qui me parvenaient :

- C'est sur que c'est pas normal d'entendre des voix mais elle n'est peut-être pas folle pour autant… déclara Axel.

- Elle ne peut pas être pire que Larxene, remarqua Demyx.

- Et si elle fait une de ces espèce de crise en mission, ça pourrait être dangereux…

Entendre qu'ils doutaient, même un peu de ma santé mentale me faisait mal… Les larmes aux yeux, je jetai un coup d'œil en direction de ma chambre, devant laquelle Marluxia était planté, me regardant avec compassion.

Je retournai dans mon antre, passant devant lui. Il me suivit, refermant la porte.

M'asseyant sur mon lit, je ne pus retenir mes larmes, qui coulèrent sur mes joues. L'homme vint s'assoir à mes côtés. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules, m'attirant à lui, doucement. Je me blotti dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé Xiassa…

- Ce… ce n'est pas… ta faute…

-o-O-o-

«Ce… ce n'est pas… ta faute…» Marluxia rit intérieurement… Bien sur que c'était de sa faute! Et celle de Larxene. Ils avaient coordonné leurs actions afin que Xiassa ne sache plus à qui faire confiance et se tourne vers eux. La blonde semblait être intervenue juste au bon moment, mettant le doute dans l'esprit des trois jeunes hommes, avant de repartir… C'est qu'elle était douée dans le rôle de commère…

Alors qu'il passait ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, l'Assassin ne put s'empêcher de se comparer avec un chat jouant avec sa proie… Sauf que sa victime était loin de se douter qu'elle en était une…

* * *

Et non, ça ne s'en va pas en s'améliorant... En plus je prends un malin plaisir à être cruelle et à faire des perso des salop...

**nmfrter**: bah, tu me déteste anyway plus de la moitié du temps XD

merci à **Ewylyn** et à **Fire Serendipity.**


	15. Vérités et mensonges

Et voilà le chapitre de la semaine^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Vérités et mensonges**

Cette nuit-là, j'entendis encore des voix, mais cette fois, une se détacha des autres. Une voix qui m'était familière… Quelqu'un qui m'était proche avant…

«Réveille-toi Aïssa… S'il te plait… Je sais que tu es là…»

Je me réveillai en sursaut, cherchant autour. Mais il n'y avait personne. Qui m'avait parlé pendant mon sommeil? Pourquoi entendais-je des voix dans ma tête? C'était un homme… Il m'appelait par cet autre nom, celui que je portais avant d'arriver ici.

Alors que je me préparais pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de réfléchir à toute cette situation. Celui qui m'avait parlé, il voulait que je me réveille, pour se réveiller il faut être encore vivant… S'il parlait de la sorte, c'est qu'il y avait encore un espoir…

Continuant à méditer là-dessus, je me rendis à la cuisine, mangeant un bol de céréales sans même dire bonjour à ceux que je croisais, trop absorbée par mes réflexions… mais aussi car je n'avais pas trop envie de parler…

Puis j'arrivai à la salle d'entrainement, après avoir fait le trajet mécaniquement, comme un robot. J'étais en avance, ce qui était plutôt rare. Pour m'occuper, je fis apparaitre mon bâton, m'échauffant. Je m'amusai à le faire tourner entre mes mains.

- Tu tentes une nouvelle technique?

Sursautant, j'échappai mon arme, avant de la ramasser en vitesse tout en saluant le Devin Lunaire.

Nous commençâmes l'entrainement, sans un mot. Distraite par mes pensées, je me pris plus de coups qu'à l'habitude. À un moment, je m'écroulai sur le sol, le souffle coupé à cause de la douleur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu n'es pas concentrée.

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à ces voix…

- Oublie les, et tu ne les entendras plus…

- Mais… je crois qu'elles proviennent de mon monde.

- Oublie ton ancienne vie! Dit durement le céruléen. Tu es maintenant Xiassa! Aïssa et tout ce qui s'y rapporte sont morts!

- Ne dis pas cela! Ils existent encore!

- Mais tu es morte pour eux!

Ses paroles me faisaient mal. Je sentais les larmes qui montaient malgré moi.

- Non! Sinon pourquoi j'entends leurs voix dans ma tête? Je ne suis pas folle! Un homme m'a demandé de me réveiller!

Mais son regard indiquait clairement qu'il croyait que je me trompais, ce qui me fit encore plus mal.

- Tu crois aussi que je suis folle? Mais ces voix sont réelles!

- Elles ne sont réelles que pour toi.

J'étais terriblement blessée qu'il ne me croie pas, ou plutôt qu'il me croie cinglée… Cette fois les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues alors qu'il me prenait délicatement les mains. Plongeant son regard orangé dans le mien, il continua :

- Xiassa, je veux t'aider, mais pour cela, tu dois laisser le passé d'Aïssa.

Il ne comprenait pas, ou ne voulait pas, je voulus me dégager, mais il ne me lâchait pas. Il parla plus doucement :

- Je ne veux que t'aider.

- Si tu voulais m'aider, tu m'aiderais en m'emmenant chez moi pour que je voie ce qu'il en est! Car je sais qu'ils ne m'ont pas oubliée!

Un souvenir me revint, attisant davantage ma rage. C'était comme un éclair de lucidité, les pièces se mettaient en place pour me montrer un horrible mensonge…

- Tu étais là-bas… C'est vraiment ta voix que j'ai entendue…

Il ne disait rien. Il n'essaya même pas de nier.

- TU ÉTAIS LÀ! Tu étais à mon chevet, avec l'homme qui me supplie de me réveiller! Tu as vu ce qui reste de moi et tu ne m'as rien dit! J'ai une chance de retourner auprès des miens et tu me caches ça!

Je me dégageai de ses mains, lui tournant le dos. Non seulement il m'avait menti, mais il avait voulu me faire douter de ma santé mentale…

- Tu ne peux même pas dire qui est cet homme qui te parle…

- C'est Hans ou Ian! Hurlai-je en lui faisant de nouveau face. C'est quelqu'un qui veut de moi! C'est peut-être eux qui se disputaient lorsqu'il y avait deux voix. Là bas, c'est chez moi, où j'ai été heureuse, où j'ai vécu une vie paisible pendant presque vingt ans!

Il ne disait rien. Son silence m'était insupportable, plus que d'habitude… Je sortis de la pièce, marchant dans le corridor, puis courant. Les larmes brouillaient ma vision alors que je comprenais que j'étais vraiment prisonnière…

Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, mes pas me menèrent au jardin.

- Xiassa? Que se passe-t-il?

C'était Marluxia, qui d'autre aurait trainé dans le jardin en avant-midi à part lui? Il me prit la main et m'amena m'assoir sur le banc.

Je lui racontai tout : ce que j'avais découvert à propos des voix, Saix qui m'avait menti…

- Si tu n'es pas morte, nous devons trouver un moyen de te rendre ta vie d'avant. Ensemble, nous travaillerons à une solution plus concrète que ce fou de Xemnas… Les fondateurs sont obnubilés par le Kingdom hearts et l'implantation des sans cœurs qu'ils peuvent ensuite éliminer pour alimenter ce dernier… sans parler des autres projets…

- Attends… L'organisation envoie des sans cœurs dans certains mondes?

- Oui, où ils les créent à partir de créatures vivantes… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Je tremblais, horrifiée par cette révélation. Bon en fait, Zexion m'avait déjà parlé vaguement de cela, mais je n'avais pas fait tous les liens, jusqu'à ce moment. La dernière image de mon monde me revint en tête.

- Ce qui a causé ma mort… ou ma presque mort… C'est un sans cœur qui avait une forme de bombe. L'organisation a causé ma perte… Et maintenant je suis prisonnière ici…

- Calme-toi, nous trouverons une solution pour te rendre ta vie. Mais il faudra que tu me fasses confiance…

- Bien sur… Tu es le seul à vouloir vraiment m'aider… le seul qui ne me juge pas.

- C'est que tu me rappelles moi, à mon arrivée, j'avais peur, j'étais perdu… comme toi.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il me disait, mais ça me rassurait de savoir que je n'étais pas seule dans cette situation. Très peu parlaient de leur entrée dans l'organisation.

- Par contre, j'ai vite pris ma place et je ne me suis pas laissé intimider par les autres.

-o-O-o-

Quelques instants de baratin plus tard, Marluxia amena Xiassa à la salle à manger. Il n'avait eu qu'à aligner quelques mensonges et elle était tombée sous son charme. Ça avait presque été trop facile… Ce qu'elle pouvait être naïve : Croire qu'il avait un jour été perdu! Lui! Il avait tout de suite pris sa place, comme si il s'était toujours trouvé là… Puis il avait commencé à rassembler des informations et des alliés…

Il pouvait compter sur une nouvelle source d'informations maintenant qu'il avait envouté la nouvelle.

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble, puis il la laissa, disant devoir aller faire des recherches pour leur «projet». Avant de partir, il lui avait conseillé de reprendre ses activités normales afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Une fois dans le couloir, l'Assassin croisa Saix, qui avait visiblement l'air préoccupé. S'inquiétait-il pour Xiassa? Ou venait-il de se faire passer un savon pour l'avoir secouée? Si ça se trouvait, c'était les deux… additionné au fait qu'il devait sentir que la femme s'éloignait de Xemnas et de sa petite bande pour s'approcher des traitres…

Le onzième membre ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire narquois tout en poursuivant son chemin.

-o-O-o-

Alors que j'allais sortir de la salle à manger pour rejoindre la bibliothèque, je tombai face-à-face avec Saix, qui resta dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Ma colère semblait m'enlever cette soumission qui avait caractérisée jusque là. Levant la tête, je le fixai droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

- Laisse-moi passer.

- J'ai des choses à te dire.

- Je ne veux rien entendre venant de toi. Je te faisais confiance et tu m'as menti.

- C'était pour ton bien, pour ta sécurité.

Il avait un ton sans émotions qui ne m'aidait vraiment pas à le croire, ni à me calmer d'ailleurs…

- Mais suis-je vraiment plus en sécurité ici que là-bas? Ma presque mort a fait moins mal que tout ce que j'endure ici! Maintenant laisse-moi passer, Zexion m'attend.

Sans rien laisser paraitre, il s'écarta. Je passai rapidement, me dirigeant vers la bibliothèque sans me retourner. Une fois à destination, je saluai le bibliophile et m'assis à ma place habituelle, attrapant le livre parlant de médecine, laissé en plan depuis la veille.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème?

Ce que je pouvais parfois détester être aussi transparente… mais je tentai tout de même de faire comme si tout allait bien.

- Non. Ça va.

- C'est une chance alors… de quoi tu aurais l'air si ce n'était pas le cas?

- Vaut mieux ne pas y penser, lui répondis-je avec une pointe d'humour.

Cet après-midi là, je ne fis que continuer mes lectures en silence. Avant le diner, je me retirai dans ma chambre. Puis je mangeai seule au coin de la table avant d'aller me coucher tôt.

* * *

Et Oui, Marly continue de jouer avec elle... en plus, c'est un sale menteur... Et je prends plaisir à toute cette manipulation... ^^

**nmfrte**r: juste XD... je sais pas quoi dire d'autre...

merci à** Ewylyn **et** Fire Serendipity**


	16. la colère persiste

Je sais, j'ai tardé à poster... j'étais chez mes parents, et ma mère a insisté pour que je reste plus longtemps... ça se refusait pas!

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : la colère persiste**

Je dormis encore très peu cette nuit-là, tant de choses tournoyaient dans ma tête : Ma colère envers Saix, qui ne s'atténuait pas, mes espoirs en les projets de Marluxia et cette impression d'emprisonnement qui grandissait encore.

Me préparant, je passai ensuite à la cuisine manger un bol de céréales. Puis je pris la direction de la salle d'entrainement, où je constatai que j'étais encore en avance. Alors, comme la veille, je commençai à faire tourner mon bâton. Mais cette fois, je n'échappai pas mon arme lorsque Saix entra dans la pièce.

Il se plaça en garde, Il m'attaqua sans rien dire. Je préférais nettement qu'il garde le silence, c'était déjà tout un effort de volonté de rester dans la même pièce que lui... Je parai férocement chacune de ses attaques. Les impacts résonnaient dans mes épaules. Je bloquai avec une telle rage que bientôt ce fut moi qui donnait les coups. Ce changement était survenu sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, la colère me guidant.

Le céruléen se contenta de parer mes coups, avec un peu de difficulté. Je réussis même à l'atteindre à la cuisse, au ventre et à la main. Mais lorsque je l'atteignis à l'épaule, il réagit plus violement, me frappant de sa claymore en plein ventre, je me retrouvai au sol, pliée par la douleur.

Me guérissant, je me relevai, l'attaquant de nouveau. Je n'étais pas aussi rapide ou forte que j'aurai voulu, mais je continuai à le frapper, jusqu'à ce que d'un coup, il m'envoie contre un mur, au pied duquel je m'étalai.

Un sort de soin plus tard, j'étais de nouveau prête au combat… enfin, presque, ma tête commençait à tourner. Malgré cela, je recommençai à le frapper, mais un coup de claymore dans l'estomac m'arrêta.

- Tu négliges ta défense au profit de l'attaque.

- Ne dit-on pas que l'attaque est la meilleure des défenses?

- Ce n'est pas adapté pour tout le monde.

- Il n'y a rien qui semble être adapté pour moi…

Me détournant, je partis, décidant que j'en avais assez de l'entrainement, qui ne semblait mener nulle part. L'homme me menaça de parler de mon comportement au supérieur… Je fis mine de ne pas avoir entendu, poursuivant mon chemin.

Me rendant à ma chambre, je pris une douche, ce qui me calma un peu, mais l'impression d'emprisonnement persistait. C'était comme accroché à moi en permanence depuis que je connaissais une partie de la vérité… Je savais que bien des choses restaient encore secrètes.

Une fois habillée et les cheveux brossés, je sortis me promener. Il était trop tôt pour déjeuner, alors j'errai un peu dans la citadelle, finissant par aboutir dans le jardin, comme à mon habitude.

J'avais espoir d'y voir Marluxia, mais aucune trace de lui. En fait, je ne le vis qu'au repas du soir, bon c'est sur que dans la bibliothèque, je n'avais pas de grandes chances de l'apercevoir de l'après-midi…

J'aurais aimé qu'il s'asseye à mes côtés pour manger, mais il m'ignora, ce que je trouvai assez blessant. Jusqu'à ce que Larxene qui était face à moi me glisse un mot de la main de l'Assassin, qui me demandait de l'attendre dans le jardin.

Une fois le dessert pris, je quittai la table, me rendant au point de rendez-vous en m'assurant de ne pas avoir été vue. Prenant place sur le banc, j'attendis un long moment avant que l'homme ne se pointe.

- Je suis désolé, mais il vaut mieux qu'on ne soit pas trop vus ensemble. Mais je vais avoir de plus en plus de liberté de mouvement, maintenant que j'ai été affecté au manoir Oblivion.

Il avait sans doute raison. Je me contentai d'acquiescer, le laissant continuer.

- J'ai réussi à apprendre plusieurs choses en espionnant, ça et là. Ton monde est spécial.

- C'est pour cela que l'organisation l'a choisi?

- Je ne sais pas, je crois que c'était un hasard, car j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils ont trouvé des informations seulement après que tu nous aies rejoints, donc après leur tentatives d'implantation des sans cœurs.

Choisi par hasard… je serais peut-être encore là-bas … Mais peut-être qu'une bombe normale serait tombée sur le camp et que je n'aurais pas cette deuxième chance? Impossible de savoir… Mais pouvais-je vraiment considérer cette nouvelle vie comme une deuxième chance? Ici, je souffrais, de l'enfermement, de l'attitude des autres... et mon genou, qui ne serait plus jamais comme avant, sans parler des entrainements…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial?

- Pour survivre, ton monde a besoin de l'énergie libérée par la guerre, sinon, il semblerait que tout commence à dépérir…

Cette révélation pris un certain temps à être analysée par mon cerveau. Une conclusion s'extirpa doucement du fouillis contenu dans ma tête : Les gens meurent à cause de la guerre, mais sans guerre, ils mourraient tout de même… Mais il y aurait moins de victimes lorsque les batailles font rages? Ça me semblait si illogique…

Mais d'un autre côté, ma situation était en elle-même incroyable… J'étais morte, enfin, je n'en étais plus vraiment sure… Puisqu'il y avait quelqu'un qui me parlait, là pas… Mais de quoi ce reste aurait l'air? Ça m'effrayait autant que ça pouvait m'attirer… Depuis la vieille, je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser, ma curiosité n'arrêtait pas de grandir… je voulais savoir!

- Selon ce que j'ai réussi à apprendre, les gouvernements ont trouvé les sans cœurs trop efficaces, mais l'organisation continue de tenter de les utiliser dans ce monde, dans l'espoir d'obtenir les cœurs pour le Kingdom hearts.

- Mais il risque d'y en avoir d'autres comme moi? Il faut arrêter ça!

- Calme-toi… Il nous faut un plan. Il faut être prudent, il nous faudra des alliés, à seulement trois, c'est très risqué…

- Trois?

- Larxene est de notre côté.

Cette révélation me surpris, je trouvais ça étrange…

- Pourquoi elle m'aiderait? Elle n'a pas l'air de vraiment m'apprécier… Elle ne m'a jamais adressé la parole, sauf à la présentation… Et elle y était un peu obligée…

- Elle sait que c'est important pour moi de t'aider, alors elle le fera… Si nous réussissons, ensuite nous pourrons trouvez une solution pour nous…

Je ne dis rien, mais quelque chose me chipotait, sans que je puisse exactement le décrire… D'après ce que je savais d'elle, la blonde n'était pas du genre à aider les autres, même pour faire plaisir à un « ami ». Il faut dire que j'avais déjà vu les regards qu'elle nous jetait lorsque l'assassin était attentionné avec moi… J'avais depuis longtemps jugé que cette femme était dangereuse.

Réfléchissant à la fin de sa déclaration, je demandai :

- Donc vous avez d'autres projets?

- Ne t'occupe pas de cela. Il faut prendre soin de toi…

Il m'attrapa doucement le menton, me regardant de ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Il me souriait doucement, me faisant oublier tout le reste.

-o-O-o-

Marluxia tira une grande satisfaction lorsqu'il vit les joues de Xiassa se teinter de rose. Elle était sous son charme, totalement envoutée… Une souris en transe devant le serpent.

- Je dois y aller, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te redonne très bientôt des nouvelles.

La laissant, il sortit du jardin, prenant la direction des chambres. Une fois près de sa porte, il vit qu'une certaine blonde électrique y était adossée.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais encore avec elle?

- Oh, mais c'est vilain la jalousie… Ça ne te convient vraiment pas de ne plus avoir douze hommes pour toi… Quoiqu'ils ne peuvent pas tous être considérés comme tel…

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre du rosé.

- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu foutais?

- Je la convainquais que nous voulions et pouvions l'aider… D'ailleurs, tu devrais être plus gentille avec elle, ça aiderait notre cause…

- Il y a autre chose, ça se voit à ton air…

- Nous avons été vus ensemble.

- Et alors?

- La surveillance va se resserrer autour d'elle… Ce qui nous aidera à monter un piège… Il ne faut pas laisser de traces, c'est tout…

-o-O-o-

Plus loin dans la citadelle, Xigbar venait d'entrer dans le bureau de Xemnas.

- La nouvelle et Marluxia semblent comploter un truc, mais je n'ai pas réussis à m'approcher assez pour entendre.

- Demain, nous la testerons en mission, déclara simplement l'argenté en continuant l'étude de rapports.

* * *

Et oui, la semaine prochaine, une mission!

Arf, me suis planté tantôt et je me suis fait mal au genou... et devinez lequel... Le gauche! C'est une malédiction... j'éclaterai plus de genou dans mes histoires, promis! *croise les doigts*

**nmfrter**: j'ai pas mal répondu irl? non? anyway t'en sais pas mal XD

merci à E**wylyn** et **Fire Serendipity**


	17. Une deuxième mission

**Chapitre 17 : Une deuxième mission**

Je me levai avec difficulté, n'ayant pas très envie d'affronter cette journée... Me préparant, j'allai déjeuner en pensant à l'entrainement qui suivrait… c'était avec Xigbar ce matin là, si je ne me trompais pas…

Le borgne m'attendait justement dans la salle à manger :

- Te voilà enfin… Dépêche-toi d'avaler ton petit déjeuner, tu viens en mission avec moi.

J'étais loin de m'attendre à ça. Je restai donc immobile à le regarder la bouche entre-ouverte.

- Bouge-toi un peu… J'aimerais rentrer pas trop tard… Alors on doit partir…

Je me dépêchai de manger un bol de céréales, sous son regard jaune. Puis nous partîmes, empruntant un couloir des ténèbres. Où il dut me pousser devant lui, puisque j'hésitais.

- Il n'y aura pas de prédateurs, nous allons être dans une ville… alors arrête de faire l'âne et avance…

Nous nous retrouvâmes devant un bâtiment immense, haut de plusieurs étages. C'était une grosse cathédrale où deux tours, les clochers, s'élevaient vers le ciel nuageux, d'où la pluie tombait. Je regardai autour, nous nous trouvions effectivement dans une ville où il y avait eut grosse fête, Je vis des gardes qui semblaient très occupés à chercher quelqu'un.

- Je dois parler au Juge Frollo.

Je me tournai pour le suivre, mais je percutai quelqu'un, un vieillard marchant vouté… quelque chose tomba sur le sol. M'excusant, je me penchai pour ramasser la pipe. En me redressant, je vis qu'il avait continué à avancer. Je le suivis jusqu'à l'intérieur de la cathédrale, où je découvris qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une jolie femme et de sa chèvre.

La peau basanée, les cheveux noirs coiffés avec un large ruban rose et les yeux verts, elle était magnifique. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe violette, d'un chemisier blanc ainsi que d'un corset vert. À son oreille gauche pendait un gros anneau doré.

La chèvre elle, était blanche, les pattes, le dessus de sa tête et son museau étaient gris. Elle portait un anneau à l'oreille droite.

Les deux me regardèrent, méfiantes.

- Votre chèvre… a laissé tomber sa pipe…

La bête s'approcha de moi, finalement plus curieuse que méfiante. Je tendis la main et elle se laissa caresser la tête. Elle reprit sa pipe et retourna vers sa maitresse, qui me sourit :

- Djali semble t'apprécier. Je suis Esméralda.

- Je m'appelle Xiassa. Je vais vous laisser, je voulais seulement vous rendre ça.

Je m'éloignai, c'était la première fois que je parlais avec un humain depuis si longtemps… Je me sentais monstrueuse… Au lieu de sortir du bâtiment, je tournai pour monter un escalier en colimaçon. Bien que mon genou me dérangea pendant la montée, je persistai.

Je me retrouvai dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre, dans un coin, il y avait un lit, plus loin, une table et des tabourets avec un panier. Quelqu'un vivait ici… Et ce quelqu'un m'observait du haut des poutres.

- Je suis désolée d'être entrée chez toi… Mais ne reste pas caché dans l'obscurité, je ne te ferai pas de mal.

- Les monstres restent cachés dans l'ombre, me répondit une voix jeune.

- Alors peut-être devrais-je te rejoindre?

- Mais tu n'as rien de repoussant ou de monstrueux…

- Mais pourtant, je ne suis pas humaine… l'apparence ne fait pas des gens des monstres, tout comme ça ne leur garantit pas être bon…. c'est ce qu'ils ont dans le cœur qui compte…

Une larme coula le long de ma joue… Un cœur… ce que je n'avais plus. Son battement rassurant me manquait. Son absence était devenue une chose du quotidien, mais à ce moment-là, parce que je venais d'y penser, c'était comme un gouffre dans ma poitrine.

- Pourquoi es-tu si triste? Tu as l'air parfaitement normale…

- Tu ne dois pas sortir souvent… car tu saurais que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses…

- Je suis sorti qu'une fois et ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé… c'est une chance que cette bohémienne soit intervenue, mais ça lui a attiré de gros ennuis…

- Alors c'est une bonne personne, il faut lui faire attention… Je dois y aller… J'espère que nous nous recroiserons.

Je redescendis les marches. J'entendis une voix qui chantait, mais je sortis de la cathédrale, il fallait que je retrouve Xigbar... À peine avais-je mis un pied à l'extérieur que les gardes m'attrapèrent.

- Ce n'est pas la bohémienne?

- Elle s'est peut-être déguisée?

- Non… grogna quelqu'un. Elle est avec moi.

Je reconnus Xigbar, qui ne semblait pas très content.

- Mais où t'étais passée?

- Dans la cathédrale… Y'a une fille qui avait perdu un truc… puis je me suis un peu égarée…

- Cette fille ne serait pas une bohémienne du nom d'Esméralda?

- Heu… oui… pourquoi?

- Frollo veut la faire sortir de là pour l'arrêter… une histoire de sanctuaire… j'ai pas trop compris et je m'en fous… Alors puisque tu la connais, retournes-y et fais la sortir…

Il me poussa à l'intérieur, pendant que je résistais légèrement :

- Mais pourquoi on doit aider ce Frollo?

- Parce qu'il va nous aider en retour… Alors arrête ces enfantillages et rends-toi utile. Et ne demande pas pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui le fait…

Non, car c'était évident qu'elle ne lui ferait pas confiance et en plus j'avais déjà eu une rencontre avec elle… Mais je n'avais pas trop envie d'être la cause de son arrestation… Elle avait aidé le gentil gars planqué là haut. Sans grande motivation, je commençai à parcourir le bâtiment.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose?

Sursautant, je me retournai pour faire face à un prêtre.

- Je cherche Esméralda, la gitane… Je dois lui parler…

- Elle a été aperçue, montant aux clochers.

Je le remerciai avant de prendre cette direction. Alors que je montai les premières marches, je m'arrêtai afin de ne pas percuter l'homme qui descendait les marches : Il était grand, blond avec une barbe taillée en bouc, plutôt séduisant… Il portait une armure dorée ornée d'une cape bleue.

- Vous ne devriez pas monter là-haut, vous risquez de vous faire chasser comme je l'ai été, me dit-il vivement.

- Merci, mais je vais prendre le risque.

Passant à côté de lui, je continuai mon ascension en boitant de plus en plus… Saleté de genou! Une fois en haut, je plaquai mes mains sur mes oreilles, tentant de les protéger du son des cloches.

- Toi?

Reconnaissant la voix provenant des poutres, je répondis :

- Oui, au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée : Xiassa. Je cherche Esméralda…

- Je suis Quasimodo. Elle n'est plus ici, elle s'est enfuie.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je n'aurais pas à désobéir à Xigbar, ou a duper la femme… L'homme décida à ce moment-là de se montrer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me crisper légèrement, le temps que la surprise passe. Une grosse bosse déformait don dos, il avait un nez de cochon, une bosse sur son arcade sourcilière gauche faisait paraitre son œil plus petit. Il avait les cheveux bruns-roux. Il portait une tunique verte et un pantalon brun.

Il n'était pas «beau» mais il semblait gentil, même un peu naïf…

Je lui fis un petit sourire :

- Je vais y aller, je suis obligée d'annoncer son évasion…

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le faire, ayant un peu peur de la réaction du borgne, mais mieux valait que je lui annonce au plus vite. Avec un peu de chance il déclarerait la mission terminée.

- Prends soin de toi Quasimodo… et d'elle.

M'éloignant, je me questionnai sur ma propre déclaration… Pourquoi lui avais-je aussi dit de faire attention à elle? À cause de cet intonation dans sa voix lorsqu'il parlait d'elle? Ce petit quelque chose que j'avais aperçu dans ses yeux? Pour mettre des mots sur cette impression : elle était peut-être «sa lumière». Quoique je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser…

L'archer n'était évidement pas content. Il m'emmena jusqu'au palais de justice, où nous nous rendîmes dans une pièce ou un homme portant une toge noire se tenait devant l'âtre d'une cheminée.

- Elle s'est échappée.

L'homme se retourna, je vis la haine qui brûlait dans ses yeux… et autre chose que je n'arrivai pas à identifier. Je remarquai que ses cheveux gris étaient légèrement échevelés, ce qui ne devait pas être habituel chez lui.

L'homme blond que j'avais croisé plus tôt entra aussi dans la pièce :

- Vos ordres monsieur?

- Trouvez la bohémienne.

- Et notre arrangement? Demanda Xigbar une fois que nous fûmes de nouveau seul avec le juge.

- Nous verrons une fois que j'aurai la fille.

Le borgne se téléporta devant l'homme, l'attrapant par le col et lui pointant un pistolet sur la tempe :

- On n'a pas que ça à faire… Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : Xiassa va vous aider à la retrouver, elle lui a déjà parlé et si jamais un de vos homme est blessé, elle le guérira. Pendant ce temps, je vais commencer le travail. Et n'oublie pas être insignifiant qu'on t'aide seulement parce qu'avec cette femme, on a plus de chances de réussir à le transformer…

Le deuxième membre relâcha Frollo. Tournant les talons, il sortit de la pièce, me laissant seule avec ce type que je n'aimais pas trop. Tout comme je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenait cette mission.

Qui voulait-il transformer? J'avais un léger doute sur la chose, mais j'espérais vraiment me tromper…

* * *

C'était le 1er contact avec des humains!

Comme vous le constatez, j'ai coupé en deux, pour une question d'équilibre entre dans les chapitres... Et pour me laisser un peu d'avance... d'ailleurs, faudrait que je m'y remettre

**nmfrter**: Voila la moitié de la mission, ça sera beaucoup plus intéressant ensuite XD

merci à **Ewylyn** pour ses reviews constantes et à **Fire Serendipity** pour ses corrections


	18. Désobéissance

Voila la 2e partie de la mission... où je multiplie les méfaits... héhéhé

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Désobéissance**

Je devais donc suivre le juge Frollo et les gardes dans leurs méfaits : emprisonner des gitans, détruire leurs carrioles… mais ces gens ne semblaient pas près de parler, pas même pour de l'argent. Gardaient-ils le silence pour protéger Esméralda? Ou est-ce qu'ils ne savaient tout simplement pas où elle était? Aucune idée…

À un moment, Ils interrogèrent un meunier et sa famille. J'étais restée à l'extérieur, exaspérée par cette mission. Alors que je pensais à comment il serait agréable d'être ailleurs, J'entendis Phoebus, l'homme blond qui se trouvait à être le chef de la garde, s'exclamer :

- Quoi?

Je compris que Frollo lui ordonnait de brûler le moulin, dont la porte était maintenant bloquée par une lance. C'est avec soulagement que je vis le blond jeter dans un baril d'eau la torche que venait de lui tendre le juge. Mais malheureusement, ce dernier en attrapa une autre et mit le feu à la chaumière. Des cris déchirants s'échappèrent de l'intérieur.

Sans hésiter, Phoebus se précipita à leur rescousse, sautant par la fenêtre, il ressortit rapidement en défonçant la porte. Je soupirai de soulagement en me précipitant vers eux pour vérifier qu'ils allaient tous bien. Seulement quelques petites brûlures que je guéris en un rien de temps, tout comme l'irritation des poumons par la fumée.

Pendant ce temps, les gardes avaient saisi leur chef. Je dus prendre quelques secondes pour comprendre que Frollo le condamnait à mort, pour insubordination. Mais ce n'était pas juste! Il venait de sauver une famille innocente!

Faisant apparaitre mon bâton, j'assommai un des gardes retenant celui que je considérais comme un héros, ce qui lui permit de se défendre contre le juge. Du coin de l'œil je vis l'homme tomber de son cheval. Phoebus sauta sur l'animal, m'attrapant au passage pour me faire monter devant lui.

Alors que les flèches commençaient à pleuvoir, j'eus une pensée pour un certain borgne qui serait sans doute très mécontent de la tournure des évènements…

Soudain, l'ex chef de la garde grogna, tout en glissant du cheval. Je constatai avec horreur qu'il venait de se prendre une flèche dans l'épaule. Tentant de le retenir, je tombai du cheval pour m'écraser contre le muret du pont, alors que l'homme tombait dans la rivière. Je ne pus en voir davantage, brusquement aveuglée par la douleur. J'étais mal tombée sur mes mains qui n'avaient pas supporté le choc de se retrouver entre le coin des pierres et mon corps. Je sus tout de suite qu'il y avait quelques os de brisés…

Voyant les archers s'approcher, je me laissai tomber dans la rivière en gardant mes mains contre mon ventre. Je restai sous l'eau, tout en me laissant entrainer par le courant. J'eus au moins la chance de ne pas être atteinte par les flèches.

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps, donc je pus regagner la berge sans trop avoir à me cacher. Je dus ramper sur les coudes pour sortir de l'eau, essayant de ne rien toucher avec mes pauvres mains, question que la douleur reste supportable. Ma respiration était saccadée et légèrement douloureuse d'avoir retenu mon souffle sous l'eau. La tête me tournait.

Restant allongée, je vis Esméralda, qui avait réussi à sortir Phoebus de l'eau. Parvenant à me mettre à genoux, je me trainai jusqu'à eux. Voulant soigner l'homme, je tendis les mains, mais ce mouvement m'arracha un petit cri de douleur. Comme je pouvais être stupide d'avoir oublié mes blessures…

- Il faudrait que tu enlèves tes gants pour que je puisse voir tes blessures… commença la femme.

- Non! C'est ça qui tient à peu près les os en place… Ne t'inquiète pas, je devrais pouvoir me guérir, mais pas maintenant, car lorsque je le ferai, je risque de perdre connaissance… Il faudrait un endroit sécuritaire…

Elle acquiesça, puis me laissa avec le blond, le temps qu'elle aille chercher de l'aide. Le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsqu'elle revint avec un gitant de forte carrure qui transporta Phoebus, pendant que la femme m'aidait à me lever. Nous montâmes dans une carriole. Le trajet chahutant trop, je préférai attendre avant de me guérir… Je ne voulais pas risquer de mal réparer mes mains! Déjà que mon genou ne serait plus jamais comme avant, d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas trop apprécié les derniers évènements…

Nous débarquâmes devant la cathédrale, où il fallut monter les marches… Quasimodo était très content de revoir la bohémienne.

- Esméralda? Tu vas bien? Je savais que tu reviendrais! Je savais qu'il mentait!

- Qui ça, il? Demandai-je.

- Un homme portant un manteau noir, comme le tien. Je n'ai pas vu son visage, il avait gardé sa capuche…

Xigbar… Serait-ce Quasimodo que le borgne voulait transformer? Si oui, en quoi exactement? La conclusion qui me vint en repensant à tout ce que je savais de l'organisation et aussi à ma seule autre mission, me donna des frissons… Il voulait le transformer en sans cœur… mais c'était horrible! J'étais contente que le jeune homme ait résisté.

Pendant que je réfléchissais, les autres s'étaient affairés à installer Phoebus et à commencer à le soigner.

Allant m'assoir dans un coin, je plaquai mes mains l'une contre l'autre en laissant sortir un petit gémissement de douleur. Des larmes de souffrance coulèrent sur mes joues alors que j'analysai leur état : plusieurs os de fracturés, mais ils étaient tous à leur place, excepté quelques phalanges.

La sueur perlait sur mon front en même temps que la frustration m'envahissait… Je n'avais pas assez de mobilité pour replacer les os et je savais que je devrais tout guérir d'un coup…

- Je peux t'aider?

C'était le bossu, voyant les deux autres qui s'embrassaient, je compris qu'il avait voulu se détourner du spectacle.

- Oui… Il faudrait que tu replaces mes doigts pour que je puisse les réparer.

Il ne semblait pas certain de l'attitude à adopter face à cette demande, mais il accepta. Suivant mes instructions, données entre deux sanglots, il replaça mes phalanges abimées.

- Merci, tu es vraiment un homme merveilleux… ne laisse jamais les ténèbres te corrompre. Et si cet homme en manteau revient, n'écoute pas ce qu'il dit.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je concentrai toutes mes forces dans ma guérison. Je sentis avec satisfaction les os se ressouder. Puis, ce qui devait arriver arriva, je perdis conscience.

-o-O-o-

Une secousse me ramena à la réalité. Mes yeux s'agrandirent lorsque je constatai que je me trouvai allongé sur Phoebus, sous une table… J'entendis Quasimodo qui parlait à Frollo.

Comprenant la situation, je gardai le silence, attendant que le juge parte. Puis nous sortîmes de sous la table et j'en profitai pour examiner mes mains, enlevant les gants pour mieux sentir ma dextérité retrouvée. Bon, mes mouvements étaient un peu raides, mais ça s'arrangerait avec le temps.

Je guéris le blond, pendant que les deux hommes parlaient de la cour des miracles, que le brun ne semblait pas avoir envie de trouver, même pour avertir son amie du danger qui la guettait, elle et ses semblables. Sans savoir pourquoi, je suivis Phoebus. Le bossu vint nous rejoindre à la sortie du bâtiment. Les deux commencèrent à se disputer à propos d'un pendentif qui devait nous indiquer le chemin.

Après un long moment de marche, une fois qu'ils se furent entendus, et un inconfort horrible dans mon genou, nous arrivâmes dans un cimetière. J'étais épuisée et perdue… Qu'est-ce que je faisais? Je me promenai avec un homme recherché par la «justice» pour trouver une femme qui était dans cette même situation…

Les hommes trouvèrent l'entrée et nous descendîmes l'escalier qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Pourquoi tout devait-il être aussi sombre? Les torches que nous avions ne suffisaient pas à fournir un éclairage vraiment adéquat.

J'eus une grimace de dégout en voyant les murs recouverts d'ossements. Ces derniers m'intriguaient, je restai à les fixer un moment sans rien déceler. Alors que je me tournai pour suivre les deux autres, je fus saisie par des hommes qui me bâillonnèrent. Lorsqu'ils attrapèrent mes compagnons, je vis qu'ils étaient déguisés en squelettes…

La lumière envahit le souterrain et nous vîmes la fameuse cour des miracles… des dizaines de gitans qui vivaient dans une véritable ville souterraine. Un homme portant un habit de fou du roi jaune et violet menait la troupe nous ayant capturés.

Ils nous montèrent sur une estrade où des cordes furent passées à nos cous. Le chef plaisantait sur notre mort, il nous prenait pour des espions au service de Frollo, mais je n'entendais presque plus rien, trop paniquée : Je ne voulais pas mourir! Je n'avais pas enduré toutes ces souffrances pour me faire pendre!

C'est à ce moment qu'Esméralda débarqua pour nous sauver. Le problème c'est que quelques instants plus tard, c'était Frollo qui débarquait, avec une centaine de soldats… et Xigbar.

- Je crois que je vais amener la traitresse, je reviendrai plus tard pour le monstre.

Je compris qu'il parlait de moi. J'avais de gros ennuis en vue… Le borgne se téléporta à côté de moi, me saisissant par le bras, il m'entraina dans un couloir des ténèbres. Une fois de retour dans la citadelle, je ne reconnus pas la pièce où nous nous trouvions. C'était blanc et gris, comme ailleurs… mais il y avait quelque chose qui rendait l'endroit encore plus froid : Les barreaux.

L'archer me poussa dans une geôle.

- Attends! Ne me laisse pas!

- Ne t'inquiète pas… tu ne resteras pas bien longtemps seule ici… Tu verras bientôt plein de monde… à ton exécution.

* * *

Et oui, j'ai terminé un chapitre comme ça, j'ai osé... encore... Je deviens surement une des auteures les plus chiantes avec ses fins de chap... et en plus ça me fait marrer... Je suis maintenant plus que convaincue que me cerveau a été abimé par mes trop nombreuses chutes et l'exposition aux produits toxiques... sérieux, les produits nettoyants, c'est dangereux...

Donc vous êtes là à vous demander si Xiassa va survivre et ma je parle de produits nettoyants... comment détourner le sujet XD

Je me demandais pourquoi je racontais des trucs du genre... c'est parce qu'il est passé minuit...

Sinon, je sais que j'ai vraiment été méchante dans ce chap... je l'ai écrit après avoir été réveillé par ma voisine pour une enième fois... On peut dire que je me suis défoulée sur la pauvre Xiassa... honte à moi, je sais... Quoique en y repensant... j'avais déjà décidé avant... ça a juste fait plus de détails XD

merci à** Ewylyn** et **Fire Serendipity**


	19. Exécution?

**Chapitre 19 : Exécution?**

Les derniers mots de Xigbar résonnaient encore dans ma tête :

«_Ne t'inquiète pas… tu ne resteras pas bien longtemps seule ici… Tu verras bientôt plein de monde… à ton exécution_.»

La tête me tournait. J'allais mourir. J'avais la nausée à cette idée… Je voulais croire que j'avais mal entendu, mais le borgne avait parlé si clairement qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreurs possibles sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

«_À ton exécution_»

Exécution… Ce mot résonnait douloureusement dans mon esprit. Je n'avais pas survécu à autant de choses pour me faire éliminer de la sorte… Je n'aurais plus aucune chance de m'en sortir… car cette fois, je serai définitivement… morte.

M'asseyant sur le petit matelas, j'enfuis mon visage dans mes mains. J'étais tellement sous le choc… tellement épuisée que je n'arrivais même pas à pleurer.

Si seulement je savais comment faire apparaitre un couloir des ténèbres… J'aurais pu m'en servir pour m'enfuir… quoique j'aurais été sous meilleure surveillance… Car ils savaient que j'en étais incapable, c'étaient eux qui m'avaient montré tout ce que je savais… Si ça se trouvait ils avaient fait exprès pour ne pas me l'apprendre, pour que je reste sous leur contrôle… Il faut dire qu'ils semblaient tous vouloir absolument m'empêcher d'aller voir dans mon monde…

J'allais mourir sans savoir ce qu'il restait de moi là-bas… Sans avoir revu ma famille, Hans ou Ian… Ils ne savaient même pas que j'existais encore, bien consciente, à un autre coin de l'univers. Mais peut-être valait-il mieux qu'ils n'aient jamais su que je n'étais pas tout à fait morte pendant quelques semaines suivant l'attaque du camp.

J'étais terrifiée, pas seulement de voir ma vie écourtée, mais que ce soit douloureux. J'essayai de ne pas y penser, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander comment ils s'y prendraient… et qui le ferait…

Plongée dans mes sombres pensées, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite le couloir des ténèbres qui venait de s'ouvrir dans ma cellule.

-o-O-o-

- Ce soir, commença Xemnas. Nous allons devoir nous séparer d'un caillou qui empêche l'organisation de bien fonctionner.

L'organisation était rassemblée dans la grande salle de réunion. Chacun sur leur siège, il ne manquait que deux membres : Saix et Xiassa.

La tension montait parmi les jeunes membres, qui ne savaient pas de quoi il retournait exactement, sauf pour Larxene et Marluxia, qui avaient espionné encore une fois l'argenté.

- Aujourd'hui, un membre à délibérément désobéi en mission, faisant échouer cette dernière. C'est là un grand crime contre nous tous, qui avions accueilli cette personne à bras ouverts.

Bien que le Supérieur s'appliquait à ne pas nommer le ou la coupable, cela sautait aux yeux que c'était la dernière arrivée et que le Devin était parti la chercher dans le donjon.

- J'espère que cela vous servira à tous de leçon, on ne se joue pas de l'organisation.

Il laissa un silence lourd de menace. Il espérait que cela calmerait ceux qu'il soupçonnait et les ramènerait dans le bon chemin.

La porte s'ouvrit laissa entrer Saix, qui s'approcha de Xemnas. Il semblait plutôt contrarié:

- Elle n'est plus là.

- Mais c'est impossible! S'exclama Xigbar. Je l'avais bien enfermée…

Ne perdant pas de temps, le borgne se téléporta. Lorsqu'il réapparut, il déclara :

- Quelqu'un l'a aidée. Il y a des traces de couloir des ténèbres. Ça vient d'arriver, il y a quelques minutes.

Il était certain qu'elle n'était pas sortie de là toute seule, puisqu'elle ne savait pas se déplacer grâce aux ténèbres… mais qui? Il y avait un moment que les traitres potentiels étaient dans la salle… Mais peut-être avaient-ils soupçonné les mauvaises personnes? Ou ils avaient un ou des alliées…

- Nous faisons quoi, maintenant? Demanda le Devin.

Les nouveaux membres ne leur attiraient décidément que des ennuis… Avec un soupir, l'argenté lui répondit :

- Retrouve-là. Puis fais ce que nous aurions du faire lorsque tu es allé la trouver : Élimine-la.

-o-O-o-

Malgré la peur, je continuai d'avancer dans les ténèbres, puisque c'était encore moins terrorisant que ce qui m'attendait à la citadelle… C'était ma dernière chance de survie.

Une ouverture finit par se dessiner devant moi. Prudemment, je sortis de la noirceur pour me retrouver dans une salle complètement blanche. Autant de luminosité me fit mal aux yeux, tout en faisant monter la panique en moi : Étais-je encore dans l'Illusiocitadelle?

Je voulus rebrousser chemin, mais le couloir sombre s'était refermé. Regardant autour de moi nerveusement, je sentis que ce n'était pas tout à fait la même atmosphère que l'endroit que je venais de quitter… j'étais probablement dans un autre monde. Puis, la panique passée, je l'aperçus. C'était une adolescente blonde… Elle était assise sur une chaise, serrant contre elle un cahier. Elle était vêtue d'une légère robe blanche et de sandales bleues. Son regard bleu semblait fuir tout contact, comme si elle me craignait…

- Merci de m'avoir aidée… Mais qui es-tu?

Elle semblait surprise que je m'adresse à elle. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle me répondit d'une voix timide:

- Je suis Naminé… Et je n'ai fait que ce qu'on m'a demandé…

J'étais plutôt intriguée, mais aussi épuisée. Apercevant une chaise dans un coin, j'allai la chercher, pour venir la placer devant l'adolescente. Y prenant place, je tentai de continuer la conversation :

- Qui t'as demandé cela?

- C'est… Marluxia.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire : Il ne m'avait pas abandonnée!

- Où sommes-nous? Et que fais-tu ici?

- C'est le Manoir Oblivion. Et je suis ici pour faire ce que l'organisation me demande…

Quelque chose dans sa voix et son regard me fit penser que nous étions semblables. Mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était là, sous mon nez… Puis le déclic se fit :

- Tu es prisonnière. Toi aussi tu es retenue contre ton gré. Marluxia va surement pouvoir t'aider aussi!

- Je ne crois pas…

- Pourquoi? Il m'aide déjà, il en fera de même pour toi!

- J'aimerais bien le croire… mais il se sert de moi afin de renverser le Supérieur…

Je ne la croyais pas… ou plutôt je ne voulais pas. Marluxia avait été si gentil avec moi… mais il y avait cette part d'ombre en rapport avec Larxene… je demandai donc :

- Il y a d'autres gens qui viennent ici?

- Il y a cette femme blonde, Larxene. Parfois il y a cet autre homme aux cheveux rouges, Axel. Mais lui il est gentil avec moi. Il y en a d'autres, mais je ne les ai pas encore vus…

Naminé sous-entendait que la Nymphe n'était pas « sympathique» avec elle. Ce qui me fit réfléchir aux doutes que j'avais depuis la veille… Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à penser que je m'étais peut-être fait duper par Marluxia… Que je m'étais jetée dans ses bras juste parce qu'il me donnait de l'attention, alors qu'il voulait peut-être que m'utiliser… C'était insupportable comme pensée…

La blonde se leva et attrapa la fleur blanche qui était miraculeusement resté dans mes cheveux. Elle n'était pas normale cette fleur… Elle avait résisté à tant de choses… alors que moi, je m'étais fait briser tant de fois, autant physiquement que mentalement… Elle la déposa au creux de mes mains, déclarant :

- Tu n'es pas morte… quelqu'un t'attend. Cette fleur est une représentation des sentiments d'une personne.

- Quoi? Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre…

- Alors que tu étais vivante, quelqu'un t'as offert son cœur, de façon symbolique. Et cette fleur, représente ce symbole. Peut-être que ton autre moitié a une forme humaine… C'est rare, nous ne serions que trois dans cette situation.

- Mon cœur est quelque part avec une forme humaine… J'ai vraiment gardé un lien avec mon monde… Grâce à cette fleur…

Elle me confirma d'un signe de tête, ce qui me fit m'interroger :

- Comment tu sais tout ça?

- Il y a certaines choses que j'ai entendues, et puis pour le reste, je le sais, c'est tout. Ils m'appellent parfois la sorcière à cause de ça…

Elle se rassit, commençant à dessiner dans son cahier. Me jetant un coup d'œil, elle déclara :

- Tu devrais t'éloigner de moi… Il faudrait même que tu me snobes, vaut mieux qu'il ait l'impression qu'on ne s'est pas parlé.

Je décidai de l'écouter, car je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait des ennuis. Après m'être assise sur la chaise que je venais de remettre à sa place, je rangeai la fleur dans une poche intérieure de mon manteau, ayant décidé que c'était l'endroit le plus sécuritaire.

Je me demandais si je devais vraiment croire ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Et si c'était un tour joué par Xemnas? Un nouveau test? Je ne savais plus où j'en étais…

Je fus sortie de mes réflexions par un couloir des ténèbres d'où Marluxia sortit en me souriant :

- Content de te voir vivante et en un seul morceau!

Je me jetai dans ses bras, comme je l'avais fait quelques fois auparavant, mais pourquoi est-ce que cette fois-ci, je ressentais ce léger malaise que je ne pouvais expliquer? Pourquoi je ne me sentais plus aussi en sécurité qu'avant? Et quel était ce regard que je sentais sur moi?

Me tournant, je vis Larxene, qui avait un air de prédateur sadique. Ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

* * *

Je sais, mes fins de chap sont vraiment chiantes.

Mais au moins, vous avez eut quelques explications^^

la fin approche, mais je peux pas dire combien de chapitre il reste, puisque je n'ai toujours pas fini l'écriture mais je sens que je vais y arriver!

**nmfrter**: mouahah! j'ai quand même manger la pizza!

merci à **Ewylyn** et** Fire Serendipity**


	20. Retour douloureux

J'ai failli oublier ^^"

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Retour douloureux**

- Il est temps de retourner chez toi, déclara Marluxia.

Était-ce vrai? Je n'étais plus certaine que je pouvais lui faire confiance… Surtout avec la nymphe qui semblait excitée à la manière d'un chat qui attend qu'une souris sorte de sous un meuble…

- Naminé, si tu veux bien…

Cette demande avait sans doute l'air polie, mais la tonalité ne laissait aucun doute : c'était un ordre, et elle n'avait pas intérêt à trainer… Je n'avais jamais entendu l'Assassin employer un ton aussi froid et sec…

Une fois le passage ouvert, il me fit signe d'y entrer, ce que je fis. Je me retrouvai de nouveau seule dans le noir. J'étais confuse, pourquoi étais-je seule? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je croyais qu'il m'accompagnerait… Mais avec mes doutes sur sa gentillesse, peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi…

Lorsque la sortie apparut, des larmes de joie me montèrent aux yeux : J'étais chez moi. Si mon genou avait été en meilleur état, j'aurais couru, mais je me contentais d'une marche rapide. Une fois hors des ténèbres, je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire… Mon monde…

Regardant autour de moi, je reconnus le paysage, je n'étais pas très loin du camp. J'aperçus des touffes d'herbe où poussaient des fleurs blanches, comme celle qui était dans ma poche. Souriant, je décidai de prendre le chemin du campement pour aller trouver ce qu'il restait de moi.

Mais soudainement, je fus parcourue par une décharge électrique. La douleur était insoutenable. Je m'écroulai au sol en hurlant. Même après que la décharge se soit arrêtée, mon corps continuait d'être parcouru par des spasmes.

Me tournant, je vis Larxene me regarder avec un sourire sadique. Mais pourquoi m'attaquait-elle? Alors que je tentais de me relever, elle m'envoya un éclair et je m'étalai de nouveau.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que Marluxia et moi sommes soupçonnés d'être des traitres. Alors quoi de mieux pour nous disculper que de tenter d'attraper celle dont la traitrise est connue?

Ils se servaient de moi… mais un mot attira mon attention :

- Tenter?

- En fait, le but est d'attirer quelques membres importants et de les éliminer. Alors la tentative de capture nous sert de couverture : Ils croiront que nous les aidons, et puis couic…

- Ils vont apprendre ce que vous mijotez!

- Tu crois? Et qui leur dira? Marly et moi ne nous dénoncerons pas, Naminé a trop peur de nous et toi… tu ne pourras plus parler… Ni bouger.

Tout en rampant, j'essayai de me relever pour m'enfuir d'elle et de son rire sadique. Une nouvelle décharge atteignit alors que qu'elle se rapprochait lentement, faisant durer son plaisir de tortionnaire.

- Continue à t'enfuir aussi misérablement… c'en n'est que plus amusant.

D'une main, elle m'attrapa la mâchoire. Alors que l'électricité me parcourait, je sentis tous mes muscles se figer… Le courant altérait celui se trouvant dans les neurones. Les messages électriques ne se faisaient plus, j'étais paralysée presque en totalité. J'arrivais à peine à respirer, et mon cœur battait de façon saccadée, complètement débalancé par tant d'électricité.

- J'aurais pu aussi te tuer, mais pourquoi gâcher le plaisir? Sans oublier qu'un appât vivant, c'est toujours plus efficace…

Cette femme était encore plus horrible que tout ce que je pouvais imaginer. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il prendre autant de plaisir à faire souffrir? Elle était complètement folle! J'aurais du m'abstenir de cette pensée, car après m'avoir laissée retomber au sol, elle me donna un coup de pied dans la figure. Je sentis ma mâchoire et mon nez se fracturer. Le sang coula sur mon visage et dans ma gorge, j'avais de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer, m'étouffant.

- Pour m'assuré er de ton silence, ricana la blonde.

Elle me ligota, aussi pour «plus de sécurité», mais en fait c'était seulement pour avoir une occasion de faire frotter douloureusement une corde rêche sur mes poignets. J'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher après un moment de silence insoutenable où le seul son audible était le gargouillement provenant de ma bouche.

- Oh, Saix, regarde ce que j'ai attrapé : Une petite traitresse qui s'est crue assez maline pour s'échapper.

-o-O-o-

Depuis quand la Nymphe avait-elle a cœur les intérêts de l'organisation? Elle ne faisait rien pour personne, sauf lorsqu'on lui ordonnait… et encore… Bon, il était certain qu'elle avait amoché la dernière membre plus que nécessaire, y prenant sans doute le plus grand plaisir.

Le Devin sentait une attrape dans cette mise en scène.

- Merci de ton dévouement, mais j'ai une petite question : Comment est-elle arrivée ici alors qu'elle ne peut pas se déplacer seule?

- Cette petite peste de Naminé l'a aidée.

- C'est que vous ne la surveillez pas bien alors.

- C'est difficile de surveiller quelqu'un quand on est convoqué à une exécution…

La Nymphe semblait attendre quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. L'homme savait qu'il avait bien fait d'envoyer Axel au manoir pour occuper le onzième membre. C'était une chance que le roux n'avait pas posé de questions, profitant seulement de l'occasion pour emmerder le rosé.

Saix avait peut-être réussi à déjouer une partie des plans des traitres, cependant il n'avait toujours pas de preuves de leurs complots. Ils leur filaient encore entre les mains…

- Retourne au manoir et règle ce problème de sécurité. Il faut que votre mission là-bas se poursuive. Je m'occupe de la traitresse, comme exigé par le Supérieur.

Après un moment d'attente supplémentaire et l'espoir de voir le berseker mettre fin aux jours de la pauvre créature encore partiellement paralysée, la femme se fit chasser d'un regard mauvais.

Une fois seul avec Xiassa, il fit apparaitre sa claymore, s'approchant lentement d'elle. Elle commençait à remuer désespérément, lui jetant des regards terrifiés.

-o-O-o-

De retour au manoir Oblivon, Larxene eut de la difficulté à ne pas exploser de colère. Elle se retint, pour ne pas dévoiler leur plans au roux qui… en fait, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là lui? Peu importait à la Nymphe, qui se contenta de lancer un regard très éloquent à son partenaire de complot.

- Je te laisse t'amuser avec ce guignol, j'ai autre chose à faire et il m'a déjà assez retardé.

Il disparut dans un couloir des ténèbres avant qu'Axel ait eu le temps de réagir. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et d'engager la conversation avec la blonde, tentant d'en savoir plus sur ses occupations récentes et son avis sur l'évasion de Xiassa. Il n'en tira pas grand-chose et décida d'aller faire autre chose. Après tout, il avait occupé l'Assassin le temps que la femme revienne, puis il lui avait même fait perdre un peu de temps à elle aussi.

* * *

Je sais, je suis cruelle^^Et fière en plus... Je crois que j'avais besoin de me défouler le jour où j'ai écris ça ^^"

**nmfrter**: héhéhé... bah oui, tous une bande de &?/$! sauf Naminé XD et quelques autres.

merci à **Ewylyn** et **Fire Serendipity**


	21. Retrouvailles

J'étais encore en train d'oublier^^"

Alors fermeture des paris! On apprend maintenant quel sort réserve Saix à la pauvre Xiassa...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : retrouvailles**

Je recommençais à pouvoir bouger, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour m'échapper. Décidant de ne pas abandonner, je continuai de remuer, malgré mes difficultés à respirer ou la douleur dans mes muscles et mes poignets.

C'était sans doute un spectacle lamentable, désolant même. La seule consolation qui me restait était d'être de retour chez moi.

Ne pouvant m'empêcher de regarder Saix du coin de l'œil, je le vis lever sa Claymore et l'abaisser rapidement. Convaincue que mon heure était venue, je fermai les yeux, attendant un coup qui ne vint jamais… Mes mains furent libérées et je fus soulevée et remise sur mes pieds.

- Ne bouge pas, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

D'un mouvement rapide et précis, il coupa mon chignon, d'un coup de son arme. Je continuai de l'observer, sans comprendre, alors qu'il se pencha et ramassa une fleur blanche au sol, qui avait été tachée de mon sang. Il rangea le tout dans sa poche, pendant que je tentais de me guérir, mais il interrompit mon geste :

- Tu es trop faible, tu dois garder tes forces pour t'éloigner. Je sais que je n'ai toujours pas de preuves, mais je sais que si Marluxia se pointe, ça ne sera pas bon, ni pour toi ni pour moi. C'était bien un piège, n'est-ce pas?

Je me contentai de lui confirmer par un signe de tête.

- Ton témoignage ne compterait pas, à cause de ta désobéissance et ta condamnation. Xemnas veut peut-être attraper les traitres, mais il ne voudrait pas s'encombrer de quelqu'un qui obéit encore moins qu'Axel.

Je comprenais pourquoi je ne pouvais pas retourner vers l'organisation, mais je ne saisissais pas pourquoi il voulait m'aider. Ce qui du paraitre dans mes yeux.

- Tu es une des victimes des expériences de l'organisation et de ses jeux de pouvoirs… Tu as beaucoup souffert, je te laisse une chance de vivre. Profites en, car tu es peut-être la seule qui en aura une parmi nous.

Il ouvrit un couloir sombre.

- Vas-y, elle est dans l'infirmerie, dans un profond coma.

J'aurais voulu le remercier, mais avec la mâchoire fracturée, c'était peu concluant, alors je m'approchai et le serrai dans mes bras un court moment avant d'entrer dans les ténèbres.

-o-O-o-

Le Devin Lunaire était surpris par le geste de la jeune femme avant de s'en aller, mais il avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler avec les dégâts faits à sa mâchoire, décidément, la douzième membre s'était amusée avec elle…

Une autre chose qui surprenait l'homme était ce qu'il venait de faire… Il avait non seulement désobéi à un ordre, mais il avait aidé Xiassa à s'enfuir. Il ne l'avait pas fait que pour les raisons qu'il lui avait dit, car il n'aurait jamais osé avouer à qui que ce soit qu'il s'était un peu attaché à sa protégée.

Était-ce vraiment de l'attachement, ou de la pitié? Il n'avait pas trop envie de méditer sur le sujet, il n'en eut d'ailleurs pas le temps, un passage sombre venant de s'ouvrir tout près. Le numéro VII regarda Marluxia sans afficher la moindre expression.

- Tu arrives trop tard pour voir le spectacle, elle a disparu dans le néant après mon deuxième coup. Je te conseille de retourner à ta mission au manoir, tu n'es pas supposé être ici.

- C'est décevant d'avoir manqué la première exécution… c'est toujours les mêmes qui ont tout les privilèges…

L'Assassin, s'en alla sans ajouter un mot de plus. Après un dernier regard sur le paysage, Saix quitta aussi ce monde, retournant auprès de Xemnas.

Le calme était revenu dans cette petite plaine, où la seule trace du passage des similis était une flaque de sang.

-o-O-o-

Dans le camp à proximité, Ian cherchait à s'occuper en cette journée de trêve. Il venait de terminer quelques réparations sur le toit d'un dortoir. Il décida d'aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie, peut-être que les infirmières avaient besoin d'aide? Sinon, il pourrait toujours s'installer au chevet d'Aïssa…

Avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, il remarqua des traces de sang sur le sol. Levant les yeux, il vit une silhouette noire encapuchonnée. D'après sa taille et ses formes, ça semblait être une femme.

Il entra dans l'infirmerie, la regardant avancer en boitant vers un lit en particulier : Celui d'Aïssa! Mais que lui voulait-elle? Il se précipita en voyant l'intruse chercher quelque chose de sa poche, craignant pour la sécurité de son amie. L'homme fut surpris de la voir sortir, une fleur? Rassuré, il lui adressa la parole :

- Ça va? Vous êtes blessée?

Elle sursauta, puis se figea en se retournant. Ian ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il déduisit, aux taches luisantes sur son col, que c'était à cet endroit qu'elle était blessée.

- Je vais appeler une infirmière pour vous soigner.

Elle lui fit un signe de négation.

- Alors laissez-moi voir ça, il faut vous soigner.

Encore une fois, elle répondit par la négative. Il attrapa un linge qu'il trempa dans un bol d'eau avant de s'approcher. Elle continua à lui faire signe que non en commençant à reculer maladroitement. Elle trébucha sur un tabouret et s'étala sur le sol. Sa capuche glissa, révélant un visage qu'Ian connaissait bien. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le lit, puis à cette femme sur le sol. Elle ressemblait à Aïssa… En fait elles étaient identiques, excepté le sang sur son visage et ses cheveux, coupés court, sauf pour deux mèches encadrant son visage.

- Mais qui êtes-vous?

-o-O-o-

Je lui fis signe d'attendre un instant. Je lui devais bien des explications sur ma double présence. Plaçant mes mains sur ma mâchoire, je me guéris. Malgré ma fatigue et mes étourdissements, je me levai pour m'assoir sur le tabouret, attrapant le linge qu'il me tendait pour m'essuyer un peu le visage.

Promenant mon regard une nouvelle fois sur la pièce, je fus attristée de voir les corps endormis, mourants plus la plupart… C'était une atmosphère si déprimante…

Je ne savais pas trop par quoi commencer, il y avait tant de choses à expliquer…

- Je suis Xiassa. Je suis une partie de ce qu'est Aïssa, son corps plus précisément.

Je résumai ce que je savais sur ma presque mort. C'était étrange comme situation : Je me regardai, allongée dans ce lit. J'avais de la difficulté à détacher mon regard de cette vision…

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais pendant tout ce temps? Pourquoi revenir auprès d'elle maintenant?

J'entrepris donc de raconter tout ce qui s'était passé. J'aurais du lui épargner les détails, mais ça me faisait du bien de lui parler, de me confier… Et il m'écouta gentiment en s'asseyant près de moi. Il fut choqué d'apprendre les détails sur notre monde, réaction à laquelle je m'attendais. Une fois que j'eus terminé, il me prit la main :

- Jamais je n'aurais cru tout cela possible… Tu sais, je ne sais pas si je dois te considérer comme Aïssa, ou comme une personne complètement différente… Je t'avoue que je suis confus…

- Il faut dire que ça fait beaucoup d'informations… Moi non plus je ne sais pas comment considérer cette situation… Surtout que j'ai les souvenirs d'avant, mais je crois que c'est grâce à ton cadeau.

Je lui montrai la fleur blanche :

- Ça aurait préservé un lien avec ce monde… avec mon cœur… et avec toi.

Il acquiesça avec un sourire. Je repensai à ce que Naminé m'avait dit… Je ne savais pas trop si je devais lui en parler. J'étais confuse, car après tout, j'étais fiancée à Hans. Mais j'avais plus souvent pensé à Ian, c'était grâce à lui si j'étais là… Je me souvenais que j'avais attendu qu'il me fasse une quelconque déclaration, croyant qu'il ne voulait qu'être mon ami par son silence… Et je m'étais tournée vers celui qui était devenu mon fiancé par la suite, car lui, il avait pris les devants…

Je ne savais pas où j'en étais, de toute façon, il serait temps de démêler tout ça une fois que je serais à nouveau complète. Me rappelant ce que j'avais remarqué lorsqu'il s'était avancé vers moi, je lui demandai :

- Serais-tu blessé? J'ai cru te voir boiter légèrement.

- Je me suis pris un coup de couteau dans le pied… Il faut se méfier des gens par terre qui font le mort…

- Laisse-moi te guérir, car je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore le faire après… Aïssa n'avait pas de pouvoir de guérison, alors il est possible que ça disparaisse.

C'était une supposition, car je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer.

Mon ami d'enfance hésita un peu, puis retira sa chaussure. Me déplaçant un peu, je lui fis signe de déposer son pied sur mes genoux. Ce n'était pas une plaie très grave, une grande partie de la cicatrisation était faite. Ça prit à peine une minute et ce fut réglé.

Alors qu'il remettait son soulier, il me fit une remarque :

- Merci beaucoup. Je te regarde agir et je t'écoute parler depuis un moment et tu es presque comme Aïssa, sauf que tu as quelque chose de différent. Je peux remarquer qu'il y a eu un changement. Je ne sais pas si c'est du à la bombe ou à ce qui t'es arrivé par la suite…

Il avait raison. Avec la réflexion, je ne crois pas que ça soit du à ma presque mort. J'étais encore comme Aïssa lorsque Saix m'avait trouvée… Le changement s'était fait par la suite, à chaque épreuve… L'éclatement de mon genou, l'isolement, la condamnation à mort…

Tout cela pouvant se traduire par un seul mot :

- La douleur.

Je sursautai, regardant Ian. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'il devine aussi exactement. Quoiqu'avec les informations que je lui avais fournies, ce n'était pas si difficile à identifier…

Il était temps que j'essaie de refusionner avec moi-même. Je ne savais pas si j'avais quelque chose de spécial à faire, ni si ça serait douloureux… mais il était temps. Donnant la fleur à Ian, je me levai :

- Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle.

M'approchant du corps allongé sur le lit, je posai une main sur son épaule de façon instinctive. Aussitôt, une lumière blanche m'aveugla alors que je me sentais aspirée.

* * *

**nmfrter**: mais oui... Je trouvais que Larxene avait pas fait grand chose dans l'Histoire XD

merci à** Ewylyn, Xmath** et **Fire Serendipity**


	22. Amnésie

**Chapitre 22 : Amnésie**

On pouvait dire qu'Ian était troublé, même très troublé, par les derniers évènements. Cette Xiassa lui avait fait tant de révélations… D'autres mondes, des créatures mystérieuses et surtout, la fleur qu'il avait donnée à son amie l'avait peut-être sauvée…

C'était étrange de penser qu'une si petite chose avait pu faire tant… Mais malgré son importance, il l'avait posée négligemment sur la table de chevet pour vérifier l'état d'Aïssa. La simili semblait avoir réintégré sa place, mais elle restait inconsciente…

- Encore là toi… Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de rester assis avec une pauvre comateuse qui ne se réveillera jamais?

Le brun ne put retenir une grimace. Reprenant un visage impassible, il se retourna pour regarder l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde : Hans. Ce dernier portait encore un pansement sur son nez, c'était à croire qu'il avait oublié leur dernière «conversation». D'ailleurs, Ian avait très envie de lui mettre encore son poing sur sa sale tronche…

- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de courir les jupons?

- En fais, je passais dire au revoir à Aïssa, pour le principe. Je retourne à mon poste au bureau de Wolatero, maintenant que j'ai fait un peu de terrain…

- Tu veux pas dire : «Maintenant que tu es venu te cacher dans un camp en faisant semblant de l'inspecter après t'être amusé avec les infirmières»? C'est ça, retourne en sécurité, on ne s'en portera que mieux ici…

Ian était impatient que le fonctionnaire reparte. Wolatero était peut-être une grande ville protégée, mais le brun préférait rester auprès d'Aïssa, de toute façon, maintenant qu'il était guéri, il n'avait plus d'excuses pour quitter le camp. D'ailleurs, il en voulait encore plus à Hans, car ce dernier aurait pu utiliser ses contacts pour faire transférer la femme en sécurité, mais non… Il était trop convaincu qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas, alors pourquoi dépenser de l'énergie pour elle?

Un mouvement attira l'attention des hommes sur Aïssa. Après des semaines d'immobilité, elle venait de bouger… Ils la regardèrent un moment. Alors qu'ils commençaient à croire qu'ils avaient halluciné, les yeux de la femme s'ouvrirent doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Elle semblait complètement perdue, encore en train de se réveiller. Sa voix était pâteuse. Ian alla lui chercher un verre d'eau et trouva une infirmière pour qu'elle examine la jeune femme.

- Hans! Tu es venu me voir pour mon anniversaire?

L'interpelé était confus, mais il retrouva rapidement ses moyens :

- Mais ma chérie, ton anniversaire était il y a près de six semaines.

- Mais non c'est impossible… D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que je fais à l'infirmerie?

- Tu étais dans le coma, depuis le bombardement sur le camp.

- La bombe… je m'en souviens maintenant…

Elle semblait abattue. L'infirmière approcha et l'examina. Il n'y avait rien à signaler, sauf un engourdissement dans ses membres. Ian put enfin donner le verre d'eau à la brune, alors que la dame en blanc faisait quelques recommandations :

- Évitez les efforts. On vous enlèvera la perfusion de soluté dès que vous aurez mangé. Et le médecin passera plus tard.

Elle repartit vaquer à ses occupations, c'est-à-dire s'occuper des malades. La pauvre femme semblait épuisée, elles n'étaient pas beaucoup pour faire tout le travail…

Le blond réfléchit un moment, semblait pris dans un dilemme. Prenant un grand sourire, il s'agenouilla près du lit, prenant la main de sa fiancée :

- Je devais partir pour Wolatero aujourd'hui, mais j'attendrai que tu sois remise et tu pourras venir avec moi.

- Mais… mon travail?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit. Ian avait envie de le frapper, mais ça aurait encore manqué de classe de le faire dans l'infirmerie, surtout qu'Aïssa était consciente…

Le brun alla chercher un bol de soupe et quelques biscuits secs à la cuisine, un bâtiment voisin. C'était un repas léger, ce qui convenait le mieux après des semaines à n'être nourrie que par la perfusion, son estomac n'aurait pas supporté quelque chose de plus lourd.

Elle mangea avec appétit, pendant que son ami l'interrogeait :

- Tu ne te rappellerais pas d'évènements qui se seraient passé pendant ces six dernières semaines?

- Non, je ne me rappelle que de la bombe… Pourquoi, il y a quelque chose que je devrais me souvenir?

Ian hésita un moment, il ne savait pas s'il devait lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé quelques instants plus tôt. Mais cela impliquerait d'expliquer toute cette histoire d'organisation… L'homme n'avait pas envie d'obliger son amie à se remémorer tous les malheurs qui s'étaient abattus sur elle pendant ces six dernières semaines…

- Non. Je me demandais si tu avais rêvé de quelque chose en fait…

Elle réfléchit un moment, fronçant les sourcils. Après un moment, elle haussa les épaules en lui disant que non.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au nez de Hans?

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. S'il lui disait la vérité, il serait obligé de tout avouer. Mais le croirait-elle? Ou cela briserait-il leur amitié retrouvée?

- Quelle question stupide, s'exclama-t-elle. Je crois que j'ai oublié dans quoi nous sommes enlisés… L'important c'est que vous soyez vivants tout les deux et en bonne santé.

Quelle chance, il n'avait plus à répondre à cette question. Ian ne savait pas trop comment réagir, il s'était senti proche de la simili, avant qu'elle ne refusionne avec Aïssa. Mais cette dernière n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé…

Il songea à lui dire que Hans était un salaud, mais ce salaud pouvait lui apporter la sécurité. Il l'emmènerait loin de ce camp pourri où ils risquaient encore de se faire attaquer… mais ça voulait aussi dire loin de lui… Son cœur se serra à cette idée. Comme il avait pu être stupide de s'éloigner d'elle ces dernières années… Ils auraient pu éviter tout cela. Ils seraient restés chez eux à élever leurs enfants plutôt que de risquer leur vie ici. D'ailleurs, il se demandait s'ils retourneraient un jour chez eux, dans leur village natal, là bas, de l'autre côté de l'océan.

La jeune femme avait terminé son repas et s'amusait à faire bouger ses membres engourdis.

- Mon genou gauche est bizarre… Il y a comme un frottement désagréable.

D'un mouvement rapide, elle tira les couvertures, posant les pieds au sol.

- Attends.

Elle était déjà debout. Mais après six semaines d'inactivités, ses jambes n'étaient pas d'accord avec cet effort, surtout avec son genou abimé sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle perdit l'équilibre, heureusement, le brun la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'étale au sol.

- Calme-toi, tu n'es pas tout à fait prête… Ça fait à peine une heure que tu es réveillée.

- Tu as raison, je suis désolée…

Lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, il la fit assoir. Ils commencèrent à parler de ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'elle était dans le coma. Le médecin passa, l'examinant rapidement. Il ne put expliquer ce qui se passait avec le genou de la femme. Ian avait l'explication, mais il passerait pour un fou à parler d'une simili qui boitait et qui lui avait dit être le corps d'Aïssa…

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble. Le soir, la jeune femme put marcher seule sans tomber.

Hans finit par repasser, voyant qu'elle se rétablissait vite, il annonça à sa fiancée qu'ils partiraient le lendemain.

La brune trouvait cela soudain, les choses semblaient se bousculer légèrement depuis son réveil. Elle était contente de quitter le camp, mais pas d'abandonner Ian.

Ce dernier était un peu triste qu'elle s'en aille si vite, mais au moins elle serait en sécurité.

Le lendemain, Aïssa put prendre tout son temps pour se lever, car elle n'avait pas de bagage à faire, elle n'avait rien pu amener ce jour-là, lorsqu'elle avait été arrachée à sa campagne natale. Elle prit un petit déjeuner et enfila la robe blanche que son fiancé lui avait amenée.

Ian vint lui dire au revoir.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais j'aimerais te redonner un petit quelque chose.

Il lui donna la petite fleur blanche, de nouveau. Une fois au creux de la main de la femme, la plante émit une légère lumière. La brune sembla hypnotisée un instant, la fixant avec un regard vide, avant de perdre connaissance.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? Grogna Hans. Je vais encore être retardé dans mon départ!

Ian lui jeta un regard empli de dédain avant de prendre son amie dans ses bras et de l'allonger sur son lit.

* * *

La fin est proche... très proche...

Je me plais à faire d'Hans un salaud... héhé

**nmfrter**: ce qui avait à être dit a été dit...

Merci à **Ewylyn** et **Fire Serendipity**


	23. La gardienne des souvenirs

Je sais, j'aurai du poster il y a presque 2 jours ^^" Pour ma défense, j'étais absente, parce que je pouvais pas dire non à ma mère qui me proposait de rester plus longtemps XD

Bonne lecture!**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : La gardienne des souvenirs**

Tout était noir. Elle n'y voyait rien. Elle ne comprenait pas se qui se passait. Comment était-elle passée de l'infirmerie à cet endroit? D'ailleurs… où était-elle?

- Il y a quelqu'un?

Aucune réponse. Que devait-elle faire? Une chose était certaine, rester là à ne rien faire ne servirait à rien. Aïssa commença donc à avancer, elle fut surprise de constater que son genou était de nouveau normal. Sous ses pieds apparut un chemin qui semblait irradier une légère lumière.

Elle avança sur cette passerelle qui semblait faite de verre bleu. Elle se retrouva au sommet de se qui semblait être une tour. Le sol lui faisait penser aux vitraux que l'ont retrouve dans les églises… Sauf que normalement ce n'est pas votre visage qui se retrouve au centre…

Une ligne brisée séparait l'image en deux. D'un côté la femme reconnut l'uniforme blanc qu'elle avait porté, ses longues mèches de cheveux s'enroulaient autour de plusieurs sphères. Dans ces dernières il y avait le visage des gens importants pour elle : Hans, Ian, les membres de sa familles, ses amis et d'autres.

Sur l'autre moitié elle semblait porter un manteau noir. Et les mèches de cheveux qui s'enroulaient autour des orbes étaient coupées. Et les personnes représentées lui étaient inconnues. Il y avait là des gens aux cheveux excentriques… comme ce porc-épic rouge ou cet homme aux longs cheveux bleus…

Des pas la firent sursauter. La brune se tourna pour faire face à une silhouette vêtue d'un manteau noir, dont la capuche lui cachait le visage. C'était une femme de la même taille qu'elle, qui s'avança en boitant légèrement.

- Qui es-tu? Que où sommes-nous?

- Nous sommes quelque part dans ta tête. Je t'ai amenée ici pour te parler. Il faut absolument que tu te souviennes de tout. J'ai trop souffert pour que tout soit oublié.

- De quoi parles-tu?

- De ce qui c'est passé pendant tes six semaines d'inconscience. Il faut que tu connaisses notre passé pour mieux affronter le futur.

- Notre passé? Je ne sais même pas qui tu es.

La femme continua de s'approcher, enlevant sa capuche, elle lui déclara :

- Je suis toi.

Aïssa n'y comprenait plus rien. Cette femme était identique à elle, sauf pour les cheveux, coupés courts. C'était comme sur le vitrail!

- Je sais que c'est étrange, et ça le sera encore, même lorsque tu te souviendras. Je crois que rien ne sert de tout expliquer, car si tu as ma mémoire, tu sauras tout ce que je sais. Je suis ton corps, alors tu as malheureusement gardé certaines de mes séquelles, mais j'ose espérer que tu pourras te souvenir de mes quelques capacités et connaissances pour les utiliser afin de compenser.

- C'est à cause de toi que mon genou n'est plus comme avant?

- Je suis désolée… Si j'avais pu éviter cet accident, je l'aurais fait, sois en sure.

L'inconnue s'approcha davantage, prenant les mains d'Aïssa, elle y déposa une fleur blanche.

- Garde celui qui te l'a donnée près de toi, on a rarement quelqu'un à qui ont peut vraiment faire confiance.

Alors qu'une lumière aveuglante les entourait, la jeune femme demanda :

- Avez-vous un nom?

Le double sourit et tout disparut.

-o-O-o-

- Xiassa…

J'avais prononcé ce nom en me réveillant. Le médecin et Hans me regardèrent sans savoir de qui je parlais. Mais pour ce qui était de Ian, je compris qu'il en savait plus long que ce qu'il avait laissé croire jusque là.

- Il vous faudra vous reposer un peu plus longtemps, déclara le docteur.

Mon fiancé eut l'air plus que contrarié par cela.

- Quand pourrons-nous partir?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est selon comment elle se sent.

- Tu te sens mieux, n'est-ce pas Aïssa? Nous pourrons partir dans une heure?

Je me sentais brusquée. Ça faisait à peine 24 heures que j'étais sortie du coma qu'il recommençait à me mener… J'avais toujours nié cette évidence, mais tout avait changé. Il était hors de question qu'il continue de tout décider pour moi.

Fermant les yeux, je commençai à me souvenir, sans aucun doute de ce que cette femme m'avait parlé.

- Je suis fatiguée, je vais me reposer un peu et nous verrons plus tard.

Il n'apprécia pas cette réponse, il sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

Mon ami d'enfance resta à mes côtés, il s'assit sur un tabouret, se contentant de me prendre délicatement la main.

J'étais submergée par une vague de souvenirs. Ça avait quelque chose d'effrayant de se rappeler six semaines d'un coup, d'en apprendre autant sur des sujets que l'on ne connaissait pas jusqu'à présent…

Mais je comprenais enfin. Les choses me semblaient plus claires sur plusieurs points : Je ne devais pas suivre Hans, cet homme ne m'apporterait rien de bon, sauf la sécurité physique… Mais à quoi bon s'il me détruisait de l'intérieur?

Je m'assis au le bord du lit, regardant Ian dans les yeux. Je continuai de serrer sa main, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. Fouillant les souvenirs de Xiassa, je trouvai des voix qui se querellaient à plusieurs reprises.

- C'est toi qui as brisé le nez de Hans?

Il ne répondit pas, mais à son air, je voyais que j'avais visé juste. Je crois qu'il devait avoir honte, lui qui ne s'énervait que très rarement…

- Je veux seulement savoir pourquoi. Je viens de décider de rompre mes fiançailles et je veux savoir si j'ai pris la bonne décision.

- Rompre tes fiançailles?

- Oui… J'ai eu une révélation en rencontrant celle qui est mon corps. J'ai maintenant accès à ses souvenirs, c'est comme si c'étaient les miens. Je sais que c'est grâce à toi que je suis là. Il n'a rien fait pour moi lui, il n'a jamais rien fait…

- Mais j'ai presque rien fait…

J'attrapai la fleur qui était retournée sur la table de chevet.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Et maintenant c'est à mon tour de faire ce qui doit être fait.

- Que veux-tu faire?

- Quitter cet endroit. Il est hors de question que je reste ici. Je veux retourner à la maison et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi.

Il semblait surpris par tous ces changements, mais ravis. Il alla préparer son maigre bagage, pendant que je parlais au médecin. L'homme consentit à signer les papiers officiels signalant mon invalidité, qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas expliquer… Et je décidai de garder le silence, car il n'aurait pas compris toute cette histoire de similis et de léopard.

Ce fut un peu plus compliqué de le convaincre de remplir les papiers d'accompagnateur pour Ian. Je dus lui expliquer patiemment que je ne pouvais voyager seule et qu'il était hors de question de voyager avec Hans. Il finit par nous accorder ce fameux papier qui serait fort utile si nous rencontrions des militaires en chemins. Car la seule chose pire que d'être à la guerre, c'est d'être attrapé en train de déserter, la peine est alors la mort.

Hans arriva alors que le docteur me donnait les documents avant de sortir.

- C'est quoi ça?

- Mes papiers.

- Mais je les ai déjà!

- Alors montre-les-moi.

Voyant qu'il ne bougea pas, prenant une mine de plus en plus contrariée. Je poursuivis, laissant sortir ce que j'avais sur le cœur, ce que j'avais enfin réalisé :

- Je m'en doutais… Tu te serais servi de ton influence pour m'aider, mais j'aurais été obligée de rester près de toi. C'est vraiment dégoutant… C'est fini entre nous.

- Mais je t'aime et je veux te garder près de moi!

- Ce que tu dis sonne faux… Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu aimes me contrôler.

On dit que la vérité fait mal, une gifle donnée par celui qui a reçu la vérité fait aussi très mal… Je restais tout d'abord immobile, ne sachant comment réagir. J'étais choquée, à un tel point que les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Mais il était hors de question que je pleure devant lui. C'était fini le temps ou je me montrais faible!

- Tu viens de me donner raison. Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi.

- C'est lui? C'est ce campagnard qui t'as mis ces idées en tête?

- Je prends mes décisions seule dorénavant et ça n'a aucun lien avec Ian. J'ai changé Hans. Maintenant je te prierais de me laisser.

Il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, me fixant intensément. Il devait chercher ce qui c'était passé pour que je change subitement. Il ne saura jamais pour toute cette histoire de simili, d'organisation, de trahison et de manipulation… jamais je ne lui dirai que si j'ai changé, c'est parce que j'ai la mémoire de cette autre femme qui a vécu pendant les six semaines où j'étais inconsciente, qu'une partie de la personnalité de cette femme faisait partie de moi, me rendant moins naïve.

- Il me semble qu'elle t'a demandé de sortir.

C'était Ian. Mon ex-fiancé le regarda avec dégout avant de se diriger vers la porte. Avant qu'il ne sorte, les deux hommes se défièrent du regard. Je retins mon souffle, ce qui me sembla une éternité et puis le blond s'en alla enfin. J'étais toujours immobile au centre de la pièce. Mon ami s'approcha de moi, passa délicatement une main sur ma joue pour y cueillir une larme.

- Je vais aller lui régler son compte.

- Non. Je ne veux pas que tu t'attires d'ennuis. Je veux seulement quitter cet endroit au plus tôt, mais avant j'ai quelque chose à faire et j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes.

Il accepta et me suivit dehors. J'avançai jusqu'à un endroit ou il y avait du sang au sol.

- C'est son sang. Une femme horrible lui a fait du mal ici.

Je m'éloignai de l'endroit pour me retrouver au centre d'un triangle dont les coins étaient respectivement la flaque rouge, les ruines de l'écurie et l'infirmerie. Je commençai à creuser un trou dans la terre molle avec mes mains. Le brun m'aida, il devait avoir une idée de mes intentions.

Une fois le trou creusé, j'y déposai la fleur blanche.

- Xiassa c'est ici que ton histoire a débuté, c'est aussi ici qu'elle s'est finie. Tu peux maintenant reposer en paix, ta mémoire n'est pas perdue, je suis maintenant la gardienne de tes souvenirs. Tu t'es battue pour que je me réveille, je ne pourrai jamais assez t'en remercier

- Xiassa, tu n'avais peut-être pas de cœur, mais tu avais du courage et de la volonté. Tu savais différencier le bien du mal. Tu nous as offert une seconde chance et nous en profiterons.

Il me sourit et je compris le sous-entendu et lui retournai son sourire. Oui, cette fois, nous ne laisserons pas notre chance passer.

* * *

Ce chapitre est un de ceux qui m'a demandé le plus de réflexions. Tout d'abord sur la façon dont la mémoire de Xiassa serait en quelque sorte transféré à Aïssa. Ma première idée, que ça lui revienne après une perte de connaissance était un peu fade... Ensuite, ce fut des questions de narration, à 1er ou 3e personne? J'ai poursuivi sur ma lancée du chap précédent, donc pas de mémoire = 3e personne.

J'ai ensuite eut de légers blocages à la discussion avec Ian et à la rupture avec Hans... d'ailleurs, ce dernier a atteint des sommets... dans l'égoïsme et la méchanceté, entre autre...

J'ai failli terminer l'histoire ainsi, mais j'aime pas les fins trop sèches... alors il reste encore un chapitre...

* * *

**nmfrter:** Diabolique^^ c'est plutôt rare qu'on me désigne ainsi XD Hans s'en fait flusher, contente? il va finir sa vie seul et abandonné de tous \o/

merci à** Xmath, Ewylyn **et** fire Serendipity**


	24. Seconde chance

et voilà le dernier chapitre, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir, mais je ne l'envisageais pas autrement. Dans ma tête ce devais d'être ainsi écrit.**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Seconde chance**

Après « l'enterrement » de Xiassa, il se passa bien des choses. Ian et moi nous rendîmes tout d'abord à Wolatero. Nous y passâmes plusieurs mois à tenter de rencontrer les dirigeants. Le but était de les convaincre de faire des recherches afin de trouver un autre moyen de produire de l'énergie que la guerre.

La seule chose que nous obtînmes, c'est une promesse de tranquillité en échange de notre silence. Nous eûmes aussi droit à de longues explications sur leurs recherches infructueuses.

«Notre monde fonctionne d'une façon, on ne peut pas en changer la base sans risquer de le faire mourir.»

Peut-être les chercheurs avaient-ils raison? Malheureusement, je crois que jamais nous ne pourrons en être certains.

L'idée que des tas de gens soient encore tués était difficilement supportable, j'en fus malade des semaines. Grâce à Ian, je réussis à me faire à cette douloureuse réalité.

Tout ce temps passé ensemble nous rapprocha énormément, jusqu'à ce que qu'il finisse par faire sa déclaration.

C'était une douce journée d'automne, il m'avait amené dans un des parcs de la ville et les feuilles aux teintes de feu tourbillonnaient autour de nous. J'étais assise au bord de la fontaine, comme je le faisais souvent. Il s'était agenouillé. Mon cœur battait si fort que j'eus l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine.

Inutile de préciser que ma réponse fut positive. Je sentais au fond de moi, que même Xiassa, qui avait appris à ses dépends à ne pas faire confiance, était d'accord avec ce choix.

Nous prîmes ensuite l'avion pour retourner sur notre continent. Il avait fallu patienter longtemps avant de pouvoir le prendre, car il y avait peu de vols.

C'est donc environ six mois après mon enrôlement que je descendis de voiture devant cette maison que j'avais l'impression d'avoir quittée depuis des années. Nous fûmes accueillis par les deux chiens, à qui nous dûmes dire bonjour pour passer. Je n'eus pas le temps d'atteindre la porte que cette dernière s'ouvrait et que je recevais ma mère en pleurs dans mes bras.

Ce soir là, ce fut la fête à la maison. Jamais je n'oublierai la joie qui y régnait. Il faut dire que personne ne s'attendait à notre retour, car il n'y avait pas ou peu de courrier qui traversait l'océan, à moins d'avoir les moyens... Ce que nous n'avions pas.

Peu de temps après ce fut notre mariage, célébré dans la petite église du village. Nous aurions pu ne pas faire cette célébration, mais à l'époque, c'était mal vu de vivre ensemble sans être mariés. Et puis, c'était un rêve de jeune fille qui se réalisait.

Nous nous construisîmes une petite maison non loin de chez ma mère. C'était notre petit nid d'amour où nous élevâmes nos deux enfants, Jade et Jonathan.

Nous nous isolâmes du monde de la guerre volontairement, ne se renseignant que le strict minimum. Juste pour savoir si nous pouvions encore vivre dans ce monde… Car ne nous voilons pas la face, ce genre de monde finit par s'autodétruire… Alors nous sommes prêts. Nous avons, avec quelques amis, construit un vaisseau intergalactique, qui attend sagement dans un hangar. Ça avait été difficile d'avoir les matériaux et l'expertise nécessaire, mais nous avions réussis.

Mais en attendant que le jour du départ sonne, nous vivions notre petite vie. Les années s'écoulèrent et je ne revis jamais Hans. Tout comme je n'entendis plus jamais parler de l'organisation. Ils avaient laissé mon monde tranquille, mais était-ce le cas pour les autres mondes? Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder les étoiles et me demander ce qui c'était passé après le départ de Xiassa.

Étaient-ils vivants? Ou morts? Avaient-ils retrouvé un cœur? S'étaient-ils entretués pour des histoires de traitrise? Oui, j'étais curieuse, mais je préférais rester ignorante plutôt que de les revoir. Ils avaient tous fait souffrir ma simili à un moment ou à un autre, même sans le vouloir parfois.

Je tiendrais cette promesse faite à Xiassa, d'être la gardienne de ses souvenirs, mais je préférais que tout cela ne reste que des souvenirs, justement.

**FIN**

* * *

Donc voilà, c'était surement mon unique fic longue sérieuse. Ça m'a pris plus d'un an à l'écrire, avec parfois des pauses de plusieurs mois... (Xiassa est rester 3-4 mois dans la bibli avec Zexion au chap 5 XD)

Peut-être vous demandez-vous pourquoi ce sera la seule? si c'est le cas, j'en suis flattée^^ car dans mon esprit il y a une grande part de folie, ce qui me donne beaucoup de facilité pour écrire n'importe quoi ou des trucs plutôt sadique, mais sinon c'est plutôt difficile. Je ne suis jamais contre un défi, voilà sans doute pourquoi j'ai persévéré...

* * *

**nmfrter: **C'est toujours de ma faute XD

merci à** Xmath** et** Ewylyn** pour leur reviews.

merci à** Fire Serendipity** pour ses corrections et ses commentaires

Et finalement re remercie aussi les lecteurs anonymes qui ont suivi mon histoire^^

cette fic a maintenant dépassé les 1000 clics, ce que j'espérai secrètement atteindre avant de poster le dernier chap^^

Bonne été à tous!**  
**


End file.
